


Sugar, We're Going Down

by KizaRose, YumishioriRhul



Series: Infinity on High [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Post-Game, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF, Slow Burn, anxiety attack, first attempt at slow burn, probably a lot of spelling mistakes, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaRose/pseuds/KizaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Marnie and Hop think their older brothers can be good friends, just like they are. But being friends can lead to more and soon Leon and Piers are finding themselves in deeper than they could have imagined.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Leon/Piers, Nezu | Piers/Dande | Leon, Piers/Leon
Series: Infinity on High [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860
Comments: 105
Kudos: 175





	1. Cafe

Taking a cigarette out and lighting it up, Piers took a deep drag, exhaling smoke through his nose. He was leaning against the lamp post right in front of the Cafe he was supposed to meet Leon at. This had been Hop’s and Marnie’s idea, wanting their brothers to meet and chat. They figured if they were friends, their big brothers would probably get along too. What they didn’t realize is that while Piers had a lot more time to do things, Leon was much busier due to Rose being arrested. The man now had to fix everything Rose had messed up, on top of reforming Rose Tower into The Battle Tower.    
  
Piers looked at the time on his phone as he took another drag of his cigarette. “Didn’t expect ‘im t’ show anyways…” he muttered, exhaling smoke as he spoke. Leon was late… much later than Hop told him he’d probably be.    
  
**_“Leon gets lost easy, give him ten minutes, he should show!”_ ** _  
_ _  
_ The singer shook his head, taking his last drag, putting the cigarette out on the bottom of the heel of his boot, tossing it in the trash as he exhaled the last of the smoke. Piers took out his phone, trying to decide what to do now that Leon was nearly thirty minutes late. He could go shopping here in Wyndon, he’d heard from Marnie that they were selling some nice leather jackets. He rubbed his chin, pushing off the lamp post to turn and leave. The singer stopped when a rush of purple passed his face. Out of instinct, he reached out and stopped who he could only assume was Leon.    
  
“Whoa there, where ya headin’, mate?” Piers asked.   
  
“Sorry, can’t talk, I’m really late! I just hope Marnie’s brother doesn’t lea--” Leon stopped when he looked at Piers. “Ah!!! Piers!!!” He looked around and found the small, in-the-wall, cafe right behind the singer. “Really?! I passed this place three times!” The ex-champion hung his head.    
  
“Where’s yer Charizard?” Piers asked, letting go of the taller man.    
  
“I was in such a rush, I didn’t let him out of his Pokeball… I see now that I should have. I’m sorry I’m so late.” He scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Yer lucky ya ran past me, I was ‘bout t’ leave, thinkin’ ya were too busy t’ meet t’day.” Piers muttered, grabbing the man’s arm and leading him into the cafe, not taking any chances with him getting lost again.    
  
“I’m not that busy today, it’s why I told Hop I could meet up.” Leon looked around the cafe as Piers led him to a table and sat him down before sitting across from him. The singer crossed his legs, fixing the hem of his black tee.    
  
“Yer bro is gonna be so upset when Marnie tells ‘im ‘ow late ya were meetin’ me.” The dark-type trainer looked at Leon. He looked like an ashamed, lost puppy, which made Piers sigh some. “Yer lucky yer cute, I won’t say anythin’ t’ Marns.” He looked out the window, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table.    
  
“Thank you, Piers. I hate upsetting Hop. He gets so pouty and never lets me live it down.” Leon smiled gently, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
“Ain’t that ‘ow siblings are supposed t’ be?” The singer asked, looking at the waitress as she stopped by their table.    
  
“What can I get you two?” She asked, smiling kindly.    
  
“Venti Caramel Frap, no whip.” Piers ordered.   
  
“Just a medium Hibiscus iced tea for me.” Leon grinned.    
  
The waitress bowed and left the two as the ex-champ turned back to Piers. “Hop and I tend to get along pretty well… also, coffee huh?” He beamed.   
  
The singer rolled his eyes, “I need it to function.” He muttered, turning to look back at Leon. Piers sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I like tea as well, but ‘aven’t ‘ad m’ coffee for th’ day.”   
  
“Fair enough.” Leon shrugged, smiling.    
  
The ex-gym leader exhaled slowly, lifting his hand to scratch his cheek some. “‘Ow are ya feelin’ by th’ way? I ‘eard from Marns ya were in th’ hospital for a bit after th’ whole Eternatus debacle.”   
  
“Yea, I’m fine. Think I’m more wounded over losing my title as Champion.” Leon laughed some. He paused when Piers stared at him seriously and he sighed, “I promise I’m fine. I have a scar but it doesn’t hurt or anything. On the subject of being Champ, well my dream was always for Galar to have the strongest trainers, so losing that title and reforming Rose Tower into The Battle Tower has helped to make that dream come true.” He smiled gently when Piers nodded to him, physically relaxing.   
  
“Good, I figured ya were pretty busy when those two weirdos showed their faces.” Piers took his frap when the waitress came back, setting Leon’s tea in front of him and walked away.   
  
“Yea, I was setting up The Battle Tower and Hop didn’t want to bother me. I was actually upset with him over that. I would have gladly helped with the dynamaxing pokemon and to chase down Swordward and Shieldbert.” the ex-champion muttered.   
  
“Let me tell ya, they ‘ad th’ audacity t’ say I ‘ad strange taste in hairstyles… but one o’ ‘em is runnin’ ‘round lookin’ like a bloody dildo or some shite.” Piers grumbled, glaring out the window.    
  
Leon burst out laughing then, “you’re right, oh my god I didn’t even realize it!” he laughed harder. His laughter was so contagious, Piers sputtered a laugh.    
  
“Seriously, though… ‘ow could that penis haired tosser think he ‘ad any right t’ shite on m’ hairstyle?” Piers snickered between words.    
  
Leon laughed harder, nearly falling out of his chair. “Stop, stop! Oh, my sides!” He wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks from laughing so hard, one of his arms holding his side.   
  
The singer couldn’t help laughing so hard, covering his mouth with his hands, trying to calm down. The two of them laughed for a good thirty minutes straight, trying so hard to stop. It was when Leon got a call that they finally came back down to earth.    
  
The ex-champion stood but Piers grabbed his shirt so he couldn’t wander and get lost. Leon looked embarrassed as he took the call.   
  
“Hello? Yes, This is him. Uh-huh… I was out get-- okay, yea. Do I have to come back right--” He sighed and shook his head, letting Charizard out of his Pokeball. “I understand, I’ll be there soon. Thanks.” He hung up his rotom phone and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry to cut this short, but seems there’s an issue in The Battle Tower, so I have to head back.” He picked up his tea and downed it, leaving money for it on the table.    
  
Piers didn’t let go of his shirt, “‘and me yer phone.” Leon paused, not used to the directness of being ordered around, not since Rose anyways. He handed over his phone and found Piers’s in his hand. He watched the singer typing on it. “Gonna put yer number in m’ phone? I figure it’d be easier than communicatin’ through our siblings…”    
  
Leon physically relaxed and nodded, putting his contact information into Piers’s phone and when he went to hand it back, the singer gave him his phone back in return. He also finally let go of Leon’s shirt, downing his coffee and leaving money for it on the table.    
  
“Let me walk ya out, at least.” He muttered and the ex-champ nodded. The two of them left the cafe, and Piers pat his shoulder. “Don’t work yerself too ‘ard, mate. If ya need any ‘elp, feel free t’ text me, don’t do phone calls… at least not often.” Leon nodded to him and waved as the shorter man walked down the road towards the clothing store.    
  
The ex-champion looked at his phone, staring at Piers’s contact information. He walked with Charizard, the pokemon leading him even as he continued to stare at his phone. Before he knew it, he was messaging his best friend and rival.   
  
_ Hey, Raihan… what do you know about Piers? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a slow burn, expect a lot of fluff cause Leon is the Fluff King and no one can tell me otherwise, just look at the fact he caught Wooloo for Hop! (okay that was a bad joke, I'll see myself out.) More to come, no idea how many chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Work out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon pays Raihan a visit.

Charizard nudged Leon up to Raihan’s doorstep, the ex-champion chuckling some as he rang the doorbell.    
  
**_I know a handful of things about him. When you have free time, you should come over! Working out by myself is getting pretty boring, Bruh. We can talk about Piers if you want._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Following that text back, they’d planned to meet a few days later. So, here Leon was, standing at his best friend’s door, said best friend grinning from ear to ear as he opened the door.    
  
“Lee! Come in, man!” He moved out of the way so Leon and Charizard could enter.    
  
“Thanks, Rai.” He smiled as he looked around, “Rearranged things again?” Leon asked.   
  
Raihan put his arms behind his head after closing the front door. “Yea, got really into breeding so I swapped the breeding room with the living room. This way.” He led him down the hall and to a rather large room set up with weights, dumbbells, work out mats, treadmills, a power tower, exercise bikes, and a pull-up bar.    
  
Leon whistled, looking around, “I see you finally upgraded.” He smirked at him teasingly. Raihan rolled his eyes and elbowed the man, clicking his tongue at him.   
  
“I got my priorities straight.” He grinned at him. The dragon trainer moved to a mat, starting with arm stretches, watching Leon put Charizard back in his Pokeball. “You sure you don’t need him out? You could get lost walking on the treadmill.”    
  
Leon huffed at him, crossing his arms, “I’m not  _ that _ directionally challenged!” he pouted at the man before taking his place on the other mat, stretching his legs as he gathers his hair into a ponytail. He felt Raihan watching him, a comfortable silence between them as they both went through starting stretches. After a moment, Leon rolled his neck and moved over to the Power Tower. Getting into position, he grabbed the highest bars, lifting himself up and crossing his legs after bending them slightly at the knee. He did some pull-ups as he watched Raihan move to the weight bench, pumping a few dumbbells.   
  
“So, what’s got ya so interested in Piers?” Raihan finally asked, watching Leon.    
  
Pulling himself up and holding there, the ex-champion shrugged as best as he could. “Well, Hop and Marnie had me and Piers meet up at a cafe a few days ago. Hop thinks we can be good friends, so I wanted to know more about him.”   
  
Raihan snorted at him, “Why don’t you ask him about himself?”   
  
“I can’t… we only just met, and while I do have his number, I feel awkward just going, “Hey man, got some downtime, wanna tell me about yourself?”. Maybe I’m being weird but I don’t want to say something stupid and look like a fool.” He lowered himself before pulling back up.    
  
“Man, you normally talk without thinking anyway, and you were the champion for so long, he’s probably already heard something stupid come out of your mouth.” The taller man paused his arms pumping at the look on Leon’s face. “I’m not trying to be mean, but you do say some pretty brainless things, Lee.”   
  
“You’re right… but still… can you tell me what you know about him?” He pleaded with his best friend.    
  
Raihan seemed to be thinking about it before he grinned, fang showing. “If you attempt to convince him to give me that rematch, sure.”   
  
Leon blinked, “That’s it? Sure, when I’m done here, I’ll text him and ask him about it.” He lowered himself down and walked over to the mat, lowering himself down onto it and doing sit-ups.   
  
“So first of all, the man never leaves his place. Well, rarely ever. Takes a lot of convincing to get him to go out anywhere.” Raihan set his dumbbells down, laying on the weight bench and lifting his barbel off its holder.    
  
“You sure it’s not just you? Didn’t take Marnie much to get him to meet me at a cafe.” The ex-champ pointed out.   
  
“Seriously?! C’mon man! I just want a rematch!” Raihan huffed, making Leon laugh some.   
  
“I’ll do my best, mate. Is that all you know about him?” He looked hopeful.   
  
“Nah… dude’s no longer a Gym Leader, but you know that because Marnie runs the Gym now.” Raihan set the barbel back down and sat up, rubbing his chin. “Well, he’s a really good singer. Rock music. He’s slowly been gaining popularity over the past few months now that he has plenty of time to make new songs. He likes to smoke, and drink… helps him think… or so he told me once. I think it’s just an excuse.”    
  
Raihan got up and paced, “Let’s see… I think Marnie told me once that he breeds pokemon just to hand them out to the citizens of Spikemuth… oh, he takes in stray and injured pokemon and fosters them before giving them to good homes unless he decides to keep them himself.” He stopped and looked at Leon. “He’s also got this sensitivity to dynamaxing. I found that out from Marnie when I tried to get her to convince him to start dynamaxing, especially since he has a Toxtricity that can gigantamax. She yelled at me about being insensitive before rambling off about his sensitivity and how sick he can get from just wearing a dynamax band. Also, gigantamax curry is off-limits to him too because of the same reason.”   
  
Leon winced at that last bit of information, sitting up and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Okay, good to know. I would have definitely done something stupid had I not known those two things.” He stretched before standing. “Music is his job and hobby huh?”   
  
“Yea, I mean, he still does exhibition matches with the other gym leaders if they ask him for some training help, but he’s mainly about his music now. I think he’s got a concert tomorrow.” He smirked at Leon then, “you could always ask Hop to ask Marnie for tickets.”   
  
“Wouldn’t that be a bit much?” He asked, looking sheepish. “Besides, I don’t think I could disguise myself well, I only know Rose’s horrible way of doing that.”   
  
Raihan snorted, “Leave that to me, Piers won’t even know you’re there! Go on, text Hop!” He beamed at the purple-haired male.    
  
Leon hesitated, worrying his bottom lip before sending a message to Hop.   
  
_ Hey Hopscotch, think you could ask Marnie to get me tickets to Piers’s Concert tomorrow? _ _  
_ _  
_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Fingers plucking at the cords on his guitar, Piers barely looked up when Marnie entered the living room.    
  
♪ “Am I more than you bargained for yet? I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, cause that’s just who I am this week.” ♪ He sang the tune softly, checking the music with the words.   
  
“Hey bro, can I get three tickets to yer concert tomorrow?” Marnie asked. She watched as Piers put his guitar down to start editing some of the words he’d written for the song.    
  
“Ya an’ Hop… let me guess, Gloria, Victor, or Bede wanna join? Sure, there’s a few on m’ dresser.” He watched her run to his room from the corner of his eye. “Oy! If yer gonna ‘and deliver ‘em, don’t be out late t’night. Ya ‘ave Gym Challengers t’morrow.”   
  
“Yes, mother.” Marnie said, slipping on her jacket and running out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Piers shook his head, and snorted, “pre-teens…”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is short, I'm doing my best to keep this slow and cute. Dynamax sensitivity comes from the discord I'm in, feel free to join it if you like: https://discord.gg/8XXFUYC


	3. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon attends one of Piers's concerts

**_Hey, so… was there any chance you'd give Raihan that rematch?_ **

**_The tosser put you up to this didn't he?_ **

**_Hey, he can't say I didn't try._ **

**_I'll agree to it, if he lets me and you 2 v. 1 him. No dynamaxing for either of you._ **

**_Uhhh… I-- THIS IS RAIHAN, FUCKING BRING IT!_ **

**_Hah, sucker. You're so gonna lose._ **

**_WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!_ **

**_You should give Leon his phone back, it's rude to use your rival's phone to talk smack._ **

**_AND IT'S RUDE TO-- ahhh sorry about that… I hate how tall he is sometimes…_ **

**_All good, tell that wanker the rematch will be on his field in three days. Thanks._ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon sighed as he thought back to the text exchange from yesterday. He nearly hurt Raihan tackling him to get his phone back. He had warned him the next time he did that he was going to tackle him hard. But apparently Raihan hadn't believed him until he'd done it. Despite that, here Leon was the next day, at Raihan's place. He watched the man dig around in his closet for clothes to help disguise Leon.    
  
“You really don’t have to do this, maybe I shouldn’t go… I feel like I’m stepping over a boundary here.” The ex-champ scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“The only boundary you’re crossing here is the boundary of Piers’s territory.” Raihan tossed a black band tee at Leon and a pair of skinny black jeans. “As long as you’re not drawing attention away from him and his concert, you should be fine. Ah, there it is!” The dragon tamer pulled out a deep fuchsia hoodie that had the words “YELL!” across the front of it in black. He handed it to his best friend before digging in the closet again.   
  
Leon arched an eyebrow, “Are you missing something?” He laughed as he pulled his white tee off.    
  
“I know you love your snapbacks and I have the perfect one for this… if I can find the bloody thing!” Raihan huffed, tossing things out of his closet.   


Leon laughed more, pulling on the black tee. “Oh, this fits nice actually.”   
  
“Just don’t flex and rip my good black tee, mate.” Raihan grumbled good-naturedly.   
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The purple-haired male beamed at him as he swapped his blue jeans for the tight-fitting black skinny jeans. “Should these be that tight?” He asked.   
  
“Ah-HA!” Raihan grinned big as he dusted off the snapback in his hands. “Yea, so long as they’re not making your legs go tingly.”   
  
“They aren-- oooohhh! That’s a neat snapback!” Leon’s eyes twinkled as he took the hat from his best friend. He could feel Raihan’s smug grin radiating as he took in the details of the hat. It alternated black and fuchsia, with the underside of the rim reading “GO! GO!” in fuchsia which made it pop on its black background. “Isn’t this what Piers’s merch says on it?” He asked.   
  
“Yep! Goes perfectly together!” He grabbed the snapback and put it on Leon’s head. He then gathered the man’s hair and tied it back away from his face and in a bun. “Put the hoodie on, yeah?” Raihan nudged him, watching his friend pull it on.    
  
“Well, what do you think?” The ex-champion asked. The Dragon Tamer rubbed his chin before reaching out and pulling the hood over Leon’s head and the hat.    
  
“Hang on…” Raihan walked out of the room, reentering a moment later and sliding a pair of shades on him. “There we go! You’ll blend right in.” The taller man nodded, smirking to himself.    
  
“You sure this isn’t too much?” Leon asked softly.    
  
“Nah, go enjoy yourself! You know…” Raihan’s smirk grew into a wide grin. “Have yourself a  _ Champion Time. _ ”   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Leon could have killed Raihan for that comment, but the man had hurried him out of his house and to the train station where he’d met Hop and Marnie. His little brother had exclaimed how he’d not recognized him, the ex-champ catching a thumbs up of approval from the new dark-type gym leader. The ride on the train had been a bit silent, Hop and Marnie chit-chatting here and there.    
  
**_“This is Alecia, Piers named her himself. He found her in an alley severely injured. Didn’t think she’d make it. He nursed her back to health and she knows Spikemuth backward and forward… It took me a lot of convincin’ my big bro to let me give her to “a good home”, so ya gotta promise me y’ll take good care of her, okay?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He looked down at the tiny Zigzagoon leading him through the alleys and streets of Spikemuth, to the concert.    
  
**_“She’ll never evolve… seems her previous trainer didn’t like her line all that much…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He’d not expected to get a new pokemon out of this ordeal, but he wasn’t going to complain. He said he’d take care of this zigzagoon and he meant it. He scooped her up as they reached the venue, handing over his ticket. A nod from the ticket collector and he was in. He spotted Marnie and Hop, recalling how they’d left him after their taxi ride over to Spikemuth. Of course, they’d gotten in easily.    
  
He walked over to a brick wall and leaned against it, Alecia moving to curl up on his left shoulder so she could watch too. Making sure to keep his hood up, he watched the stage.    
  
Leon wouldn’t have to wait long before Piers walked out, looking extremely in his element.  _ Looking smoking hot too, damn Raihan… why didn’t you tell me Piers could look this good? He looks damn near  _ **_sinful_ ** _.  _ Leon shook his head, lightly patting his cheeks. Why had his mind gone straight there?  _ Maybe because Piers is wearing a deep fuchsia tank top and the most form-fitting black jeans I’ve ever seen.  _   
  
The ex-champ scrubbed his face with his hands, the zigzagoon on his shoulder chittering at him before it nuzzled him. “Thanks, Alecia… I’m okay.” He smiled at her gently.  _ No more thoughts like that, just listen to the music. That’s why you’re here Lee… _ he reminded himself. He realized he missed the singer’s introduction but that was okay.   
  
Piers didn’t miss a beat, launching into the first song with a fervor Leon had never seen from him, not even during pokemon battles. Raihan wasn’t kidding about this being the Dark-type trainer’s Territory. The ex-champ soon found himself nodding along with the music as Piers belted out the lyrics.   
  
_ ♪ “All I want to do, take a ride into the blue~ Every time I want to love you, I get stuck inside my room. Heaven knows I’m sick ’n’ tired of dancin’ with this broom. I feel lucky today~ Hey look at that, man. Do you wanna get rocked? Do you wanna get rocked? It won’t take you a minute, it won’t take that long, yea. Get on, get with it~ Oh, c’mon everybody!” ♪  _   
  
The way Piers moved on stage should be illegal. The sway of his hips, the way he danced around with his microphone stand…  _ Sinful _ . Was Leon’s only thought. The shorter man was really into it, though. The ex-champ thought that if anything tried to get in the way of his concert, Piers would probably kick its arse.    
  
As the first song ended, the singer launched right into the next one. Leon found himself moving with the beat, watching as others around him danced or bobbed their heads, softly singing along to the music. He had to admit, Piers’s singing was damn good and very catchy. The tanned male never thought himself a fan of rock music but there was just something about the way Piers sang and carried himself that just made the music that much better.    
  
As the concert went on, the music went from upbeat to a bit more somber. The transition between moods was done very well, Leon feeling the mood as he watched the pale-skinned singer on stage.    
  
_ ♪ “Nothin' lasts forever... And we both know hearts can change... And it's hard to hold a candle, In the cold November rain. We've been through this such a long long time... Just tryin' to kill the pain, oo yeah... But love is always coming and love is always going, And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today... Walking away…” ♪  _   
  
The normally upbeat man felt drawn into the song, watching as those around him swayed their lighters in the air. Piers’s movements with this song were different, more restrained. He had closed his eyes at some point and seemed to have lost himself in the music. When the music shifted near the end of the song, Leon was a bit surprised.    
  
The ex-gym leader was now moving more animatedly, singing a bit more upbeat. As the music faded out, Piers lifted his arm in the air. The crowd around him went wild, and the ex-champ couldn’t help his smile.   
  
“Thank ya, Spikemuth! It’s been a pleasure!” The singer yelled, getting the crowd riled up. Leon watched him turn to walk off the stage as his hood was grabbed and tore off.    
  
“Oh! Ya were right, it is th’ ex-champ!” a member of Team Yell smirked at him. His zigzagoon bristled at the woman.   
  
“Oy! Leave ‘em alone an’ get back t’ yer posts.” Leon froze, hearing Piers belting orders to the Team Yell grunt next to the ex-champ. He heard her grumble and run away from him. He barely had time to register that the singer was approaching him.  _ Ah, shite… _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m sorry Piers, I--” he was met with a gloved finger on his lips.    
  
“When Marnie asked for three tickets I didn’t expect ya t’ show up. Thank ya for keepin’ yerself low profile th’ whole concert, I appreciate it.” Piers paused, “From the look on yer face, I assume Raihan told ya ‘d be pissed if ya showed yer face ‘ere.” He sighed and shook his head, before smirking slowly and grabbing Leon’s arm.    
  
“C’mon, mate. Let’s go back t’ m’ place. Think a small bout o’ makin’ Raihan jealous will serve th’ bloody wanker right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than the last one. Also thank you to all of you who love this fic so far, I only hope you all continue to enjoy it TT^TT


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Leon hang out for a bit.

“Hey, is that m’ zigzagoon?” Piers asked as they walked back to his flat. Alecia chittered at him in response and Leon scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Yea…” He looked away, embarrassed.    
  
The singer snickered, “Well, I should ‘ave figured Marnie was givin’ her t’ ya. If she wanted ya t’ come t’ the concert incognito. Ya couldn’t ‘ave Charizard out an’ she didn’t want ya gettin’ lost.” He pets Alecia, gently massaging her ears. “This little gal is pretty good at navagatin’ Spikemuth. Good choice.” Piers ruffled the tiny zigzagoon’s pink and white fur, making her chitter happily.   
  
“It was her choice, though I have promised to take care of Alecia.” Leon smiled at him gently.    
  
“Good, ‘d ‘ate t’ kick yer arse for neglectin’ a pokemon I put a lot o’ time an’ effort int’.” The singer approached his front door, unlocking it. He let Leon in first, walking in behind him and closing the door. “Welcome t’ m’ ‘ome… it’s not much compared t’ yers or Raihan’s ‘m sure.”   
  
Piers was sort of right, the flat was pretty small. The couch looked old and worn, the tv was this big blocky thing, clothes were strewn about carelessly, and the carpet looked like it’d been ripped up a bunch. Despite all of that, Leon wasn’t going to judge. He knew how Rose withheld funding to help make Spikemuth better. He remembered asking Rose to just help a little bit. Nothing he said worked though.   
  
He watched the singer set Alecia down near the other zigzagoons running around. Piers then moved into one of the rooms before coming back out wearing purple lipstick. That confused the ex-champ and he tilted his head.   
  
“Gonna make Raihan jealous, remember?” the shorter male reminded him.   
  
“How were you planning to do that?” Leon asked him.    
  
“Figured we’d take a picture on yer phone o’ me kissin’ yer cheek an’ send it with a text that said sumthin’ like my place was nice or sumthin’.” the Dark-type trainer shrugged.   
  
“Oh, okay, just don’t get lipstick on the hoodie or tee, I think Rai would kill me.” He watched Piers pause, then smirk.   
  
“Are those Rai’s clothes? I thought ya smelled a bit like bitch.” He snatched the hoodie off the ex-champ, snorting. “I knew th’ bloke was buyin’ m’ merch.” He pat Leon’s cheek. “Change o’ plans. Let’s take a picture, yea?”    
  
The taller man looked a bit confused but shrugged, taking out his phone and bringing up the camera. He waited for Piers to be ready before beaming and taking the picture. He sent it to Raihan with a follow-up text.   
  
_ Piers has a pretty nice place. _ _  
_ _  
_ “There… though I don’t know what you did.” Leon said, looking to Piers. The singer smirked and pointed to one of the taller man’s pecs. The ex-champ looked down and his eyes widened. “Oh… OH… Raihan is going to kill me.”   
  
The singer laughed before patting his shoulder, “Nah, th’ loon will probably frame th’ shite. Go relax on th’ couch, ‘m gonna reheat some food.” He handed the hoodie to Leon as he nudges him towards the couch. The purple-haired man took a moment before sitting down.    
  
The couch was actually much comfier than he thought it’d be. “Mind if I turn on the T.V.?” he asked.   
  
“Go for it, ya won’t get too much since signal’s not too great ‘ere.” Piers responded, the sound of dishes clanging together coming from the small kitchen.    
  
Leon grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. He flipped through the few channels before settling on this old black and white movie that was playing. His phone buzzed and he looked to see Raihan was calling.    
  
“Hey Piers, Raihan is calling…” Leon started, looking up as Piers walked in with two bowls, handing him one. The singer plopped on the couch next to him.   
  
“Answer it, do video, I wanna see th’ look on ‘is face.” the shorter man took a bite of his food. From what Leon could tell, it looked like fried rice of some sort. The ex-champ answered his phone, putting it on video.    
  
“Hey man--”   
  
“TH’ FUCK!” Raihan look directly at Piers, “WHY DOES LEE GET T’ ‘ANG OUT W’ YA BUT I DON’T?!”   
  
The singer smirked, “Because Lee ‘asn’t  _ pestered _ me ‘bout visiting… and doesn’t ‘ave an ulterior motive like ya d’.”   
  
“I’LL SHOW YOU ULTERIOR MOTIVE WHEN I STOMP YOU BOTH IN A FEW DAYS!” Raihan growled.   
  
“Are ya jus’ mad cause I won’t sleep w’ ya?” Piers knew he was poking the Tauros with a stick.    
  
“I-- YOU--”   
  
“If that’s what ya wanted, ya jus’ gotta ask nicely an’ stop pesterin’ me ‘bout a rematch.” the singer took another bite of food. Leon was staying out of it, just watching them as he finally took a bite himself.  _ Does he like guys or is he messing with Rai? _ He thought before his eyes widened.   
  
“WHOA! Piers did you make this?!” Leon was literally looking at the singer with the most adoring look.    
  
“THAT’S NOT-- WAIT DID YOU MAKE HIM FOOD TOO?! SON OF A--” Raihan started to hang up but then yelled. “STOP STAINING MY CLOTHES WITH YOUR LIPSTICK, WANKER!” he then hung up.   
  
Piers laughed a bit before looking to the ex-champ. “Yea, I made that earlier t’day for lunch. Glad ya like it so much.” He was smiling softly. This was a look Leon had only seen him give Marnie and Hop.    
  
“Why do you like making Raihan mad so much?” Leon asked after a moment.   
  
The singer shrugged, “Why not? He’s likes t’ piss me off too… like sendin’ ya t’ m’ concert wearin’ m’ merch. Don’t get me wrong, woulda been a great disguise, but one o’ Team Yell got suspicious o’ ya cause ya were wearin’ merch an’ they’d never seen ya before at m’ concert. Raihan sent ya dressed like that on purpose t’ piss me off.”   
  
“Why am I not surprised by that? So you two make a contest of pissing each other off?” He finished his food and set the bowl on the coffee table.    
  
“I guess? Dunno when it started.” Piers shrugged, finishing his bowl and grabbing Leon’s to go wash them. The ex-champ watched him go, trying to understand the dynamic his best friend and new friend had. “Don’t think too ‘ard on it. I see smoke comin’ out o’ yer ears.”    
  
The ex-champ blushed lightly, “sorry, I guess I just don’t get it.” he chuckled some then looked at the time. “It’s late, I should probably go so I can make it home in time, I have to be up early anyways.”    
  
“I’d offer ya t’ stay ‘ere but it’s a big commute from ‘ere t’ Wyndon.” Piers moved to gather up Alecia, handing her to Leon. “C’mon then, ‘ll lead ya t’ the front gate.” he turned the T.V. off and waited for the taller man to get up, leading him out of his flat.    
  
Walking to the front gate leading into Spikemuth, there was a soft silence between them. The whole time, Leon had been ultra-aware of Piers’s hand on his wrist so he didn’t get lost.  _ That’s all he was doing. Trying to make sure I didn’t get lost. _ He reminded himself. As they walked out and the ex-champ called a Corvitaxi, he noticed the singer shift a bit.   
  
“Yer special, ya know? I don’t jus’ bring anyone back t’ m’ place.” He muttered, not looking at him.   
  
“Well, I’m honored then.” Leon smiled at him gently. He looked up as the taxi landed right in front of them. “Thanks for having me over, I’ll just ask for tickets to your concert myself next time.” He beamed and moved to get on the Taxi.   
  
Piers’s grip on his wrist tightened, making the taller male look at him before he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Night Lee…” He let go and walked back into Spikemuth. Leon was frozen in spot a moment before shaking himself, climbing into the taxi.    
  
_ Did he just--? Maybe that’s his way of being friendly… _   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers leaned against the gate and slid down it, holding his head in his hands.    
  
_ Th’ bloody fuck was I thinkin’? Did I really assume he came t’ m’ concert so I could take ‘im ‘ome an’ bone ‘im?  _ _  
_ _  
_ The singer fished out a cigarette, lighting it. “Fuck… th’ bloody loon actually  _ cares _ . ‘Bout m’ music… an’ ‘bout me as a person… could ‘ave ‘ad ‘is way w’ me but he was a perfect gentleman” He took a drag, leaning his head back, closing his eyes and exhaling smoke.    
  
“Ah Fuck… barely know th’ bloke an’ ‘m fuckin’  _ drownin’ _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm really hoping this isn't going too fast. I promise I'm trying.


	5. Thinking About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers wants to know more about Leon, while Leon takes their siblings out shopping.

Hands pressed together, head bowed, Piers kept his eyes closed in silent prayer as he sat on the tatami mat on his knees. After a moment, he opened his eyes and lowered his hands, moving gently to serve himself and Kabu tea. For a month now, he’d been taking many lessons under Kabu, expressing a passion to learn more about Hoenn’s culture.   
  
“You’re a fast learner, Piers.” Kabu spoke after a moment, taking a sip of his tea.   
  
“So ya ‘ave said b’fore.” He muttered. Kabu looked at him, feeling something was off.    
  
“Is there something you wish to speak about?” the older man asked him.    
  
The singer seemed to hesitate before sighing. “Do ya know much ‘bout Leon?”   
  
“Besides what he’s shown of himself in the media? Yes. I was a gym leader when he went through the gym challenge and became Champion. I’ve had many years to get to know him.” Kabu paused and watched Piers. “Is there something you wished to know about him?”   
  
The Dark-type trainer looked away, blushing light. “I feel like I barely know ‘im at all, an’ yet I wanna know more…”   
  
“You could always ask him, yes?” Kabu took another sip of tea.   
  
“I could, but th’ bloke is always busy ‘cause o’ th’ Battle Tower.” Piers finally sipped at his own tea.   
  
“Hm, that is quite a conundrum. Well, I will tell you what I know. I’m not sure it will help much.” the fire-type gym leader watched his pupil nod. “Well, he was the youngest champion this region has ever received, endorsed by Chairman Rose. He’s been in the limelight for over half his lifetime. If he didn’t perform well in his matches and nearly lost, Chairman Rose would punish him…”   
  
**_Leon had his head hung, snapback covering his face. Piers didn’t have any business here, but he moved to try and comfort the other boy. A hand grabbed his shoulder, one of Leon’s personal security. The man shook his head and led him out of the locker room, the champion didn’t need comfort, he’d been told… but Piers knew that look, and wished he was stronger._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “...despite that, he’s very kind-hearted, even if he doesn’t think about what he says half the time. His favorite flowers are dandelions. He really likes home-cooked meals…”   
  
**_“WHOA! Piers did you make this?!” Leon was literally looking at the singer with the most adoring look._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “...Charizard is his favorite, and he breeds Chamanders sometimes. He loves Hop, even if he never got to spend much time with him. He loves battling, it’s his forte. That’s all I know about him.” Kabu watched Piers, noticing the look on his face. “I hope that helped even a little.”   
  
“It did, thanks, mate.” Piers moved to finish his tea, waiting for Kabu to stand first before he gathered the cups on the tray, picking it up and following the man.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Leon hummed softly as he waited at the train station in Wyndon. He had one of Piers’s songs playing on his rotomphone, earbuds in as he slightly bobbed his head. The ex-champ closed his eyes, getting into the song before he felt a poke to his side. He opened his eyes and spotted Hop grinning at him, Marnie right next to him.    
  
“Ah, you both made it, good!” He said as he took the earbuds out of his ears, closing the song on his phone. “I hope the train ride wasn’t too bad.”   
  
“Nope! You chose a great day for us to meet up! Didn’t invite Piers?” Hop looked around before watching Leon shake his head.    
  
“Nah, I got to visit him a few days ago, and I have to meet him in an hour to battle Raihan. I thought this place was better suited for you two anyways.” the ex-champion smiled at the two, letting Alecia and Charizard out of their balls. “Hey, Char… I want you to help Alecia learn the ways around this place as you lead us to that store I pointed out earlier, okay?”   
  
Charizard nodded to him, gently scooping up the zigzagoon, holding her in one arm and grabbing Leon’s arm with his free hand. Marnie and Hop chatted as they walked down the road, the purple-haired male smiling as he listened to them. They came to a stop in front of a plushie building store.    
  
“I get your both not little kids, but I saw the Wooloo and Morpeko and thought you both might like this.” He scratched the back of his head. He felt Marnie gently punch his arm.    
  
“I like this stuff, thank you.” she said softly before grabbing Hop’s arm and leading him in before he could say anything. Leon grinned from ear to ear as he walked in. He watched the two going from Wooloo to Morpeko, picking out accents and stuff. The ex-champion was content to watch them but then he saw it out the corner of his eye. Walking over, he picked up the half-buried plush. He stared at it, looking over the shiny version of the Low Key form of Toxtricity.    
  
“Oh… m’ big bro has a Toxtricity like that…” Marnie said softly, looking up at him.    
  
Leon smiled at her gently, “Does he? Think he’d like this one?” he paused and shook his head, “Nah, he’s a punk rocker, he’d probably feel embarrassed getting a plushie.” He started to put it back when the young girl grabbed his arm. The ex-champion looked at her as she looked away.   
  
“I think you should get it for him…” She let him go, walking back over to Hop. Leon watched her before looking at the plush again, grabbing it and getting it filled. Marnie would hand him a scent pack to put into plushie, hugging her new Morpeko close. He took it, taking note that the scent was honey. Once he was done, he paid for all three plushies and walked out with Hop and Marnie.    
  
“Good idea?” he asked as he watched them nod happily. He looked at the time and sighed. “Alright I have to head to Hammerlock, let’s get to the train station. Hop, Make sure to escort Marnie home okay?”   
  
Hop saluted him, “I always do!” He grinned at his older brother.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Leon stepped off the train with Charizard and Alecia, looking around. Not spotting Piers, he assumed he was probably already at the Gym and so made his way there. The moment he entered, he spotted Piers and Raihan chatting.    
  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” He called, as he jogged over to them.   
  
“Bruh, your pretty early for once,” Raihan smirked at him.    
  
“Oh yea, here’s your clothes back, I tried to clean that lipstick stain off with no luck…” Leon handed over a bag of clothes to Raihan.   
  
“It’ll never come off, hence why he’s jus’ gonna frame it, I bet.” Piers muttered, arms crossed.   
  
“You don’t know that for sure!” Raihan argued. He looked through the bag and paused, “Leon… where’s the snapback?”    
  
The ex-champ looked sheepish, trading out his normal snapback for the one he’d worn to Piers’s concert. “It’s mine now mate, besides… gotta represent when we kick your arse.”   
  
The singer burst out laughing as Raihan grinned. “Bring it! You’re both gonna lose today!”   
  
“Th’ rules are simple. No Dynamaxin’. Ya d’ an’ ya forfeit th’ match. One pokemon from Lee an’ I each, against two o’ yers, Rai. Sound good?” Piers asked and watched the other two men nod. He smirked and pat Leon’s shoulder before looking to Raihan.   
  
“Let’s go ‘ave a Champion Time~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, let's see if that's all I do today haha


	6. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their Pokémon battle, Leon gives Piers a gift. They go out for drinks and food, but things get a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a Pokémon battle so I apologize for this very lackluster one TT^TT I hope you all can forgive me. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Eric, Sludge Bomb!” Piers shouted through the sand storm that was currently raging. His Low Key Toxtricity reared back before spitting out a huge sludgy ball, hitting Raihan’s Sandaconda hard. The snake pokemon had already been injured by Charizard, which is how the sandstorm had started up, and with this attack, it fully fainted. Raihan scowled, calling it back into its Pokeball.   
  
“Don’t give up Ludon, use Stone Edge!” He pointed to the Toxtricity, Duraludon roaring as spikes of sharp rock shot up and hit the Punk Pokemon. Eric winced, making a growl like noise as he kneeled on the ground. Raihan smirked at Piers, “You stand no chance, man! Soon it’ll just be me versus, Lee!”   
  
“Char, Fire Blast!” Leon shouted, his Charizard inhaling harshly before sending a wave of fire at Duraludon. Raihan’s eyes widened, watching as his pokemon took the blast and got burn damage as well.    
  
The dragon tamer growled, “Ludon, Stone Edge on Charizard, now!” he commanded. The Duraludon roared at Charizard, rock spikes shooting out of the ground and damaging Charizard. The Fire Pokemon growled, looking a bit worse for wear.    
  
“Eric, Taunt this bloody loon!” Piers snarled, his Toxtricity outstretching its arm and making a “come hither” motion. Duraludon roared at him, charging without being told to.    
  
“Ludon!” Raihan huffed, making the pokemon stop. “Body press!” he grinned. The Alloy Pokemon charged into Toxtricity, slamming its body against his. Piers cursed, watching his pokemon fall to the ground and calling it back into its Pokeball.    
  
He pressed the ball to his forehead and closed his eyes, “Ya did good buddy.” He looked to Leon, “Kick this guys arse, Lee!”    
  
The ex-Champ smirked at Piers before looking to Charizard, “Alright Char, time to finish this! Solar Beam!” He grinned as Charizard roared, shooting a beam at Duraludon. It was a critical hit and Raihan cursed watching his pokemon fall to the ground, recalling it.    
  
Piers grabbed Leon’s wrist and raised his arm in the air. “An’ we win!” He smirked as he moved to shake Raihan’s hand, watching Leon do the same. “That was pretty intense… been a while since I battled like that.” the singer admitted.   
  
“I was surprised you chose your Toxtricity, bruh!” Raihan beamed at him.    
  
“Thought it’d be a good idea, forgot yer damn Duraludon is immune t’ bloody poison moves though.” Piers blew some of his fringe out of his face. He took a cigarette out of his pack and lit it, deeply inhaling the smoke, sighing it out.   
  
“Victory smoke, huh?” Leon asked as they walked off the pitch slowly, giving Piers time to finish his cigarette.   
  
“I guess ya could call it that… but I smoke after losin’ too so.” He shrugged. The singer didn’t take long to finish the cigarette, putting it out and tossing it in the trash before they entered the locker room. Raihan and Piers used Full Revives on their Pokemon while Leon used a Full Heal on Charizard.    
  
“Hey, Lee. What’s that bag?” Raiha pointed curiously.    
  
Leon blushed a bit, “Oh… uh… it’s something.” He answered a bit awkwardly.    
  
Piers noticed and pat Raihan on the shoulder, “We’ll meet ya in th’ Lobby, mate.” He ushered the taller man out, closing the door despite Raihan’s protests. The singer walked over to Leon, “Ya okay, mate?” he asked gently.    
  
Leon nodded, smiling gently. Without a word, he grabbed the bag and put it in Piers’s hands, walking back to his things as the Dark-type trainer stared at it. After a moment, the singer opened the bag. Eyes wide, he dropped the bag before scrambling to catch it before it hit the floor. He tore the Shiny Toxtricity from the bag, immediately hugging it, nose pressed to the fabric as he inhaled the scent of Honey. 

**_Piers stared at the plush in the window. He never wanted anything so much but money was too tight. It was up to him to support himself and Marnie now._ **

**_"Big bro…? Aren't ya gonna get it?" Marnie asked._ **

**_Shaking his head, he smiled at her, "Nah... " he walked with her, away from the store. "...'d rather get ya some ice cream." He took her hand in his, never looking back at that Shiny Toxtricity Plush._ **

  
Tears pooled in the corners of Piers’s eyes, running down his cheeks. He tried to use his hair to hide them. “Y-ya bloody Wanker…”

  
Leon looked terrified at the thought of hurting the singer on accident, “I-I’m sorry, I--” Piers cut him off with another kiss to his cheek.   
  
Pulling away, he wiped at his eyes, “Thank ya… I luv it… an’ I luv that ya were considerate w’ givin’ it t’ me.” He moved to pack it back away in its bag, packing the bag into one of his bigger packs. The singer grabbed a few make-up wipes, his eyeliner, and eye shadow from his make-up bag, wiping his face and redoing his make-up.    
  
Leon had just watched him this whole time, listening as he spoke and smiling at him with a dopey grin. “I’m just glad you like it.”    
  
Piers looked at him, grabbing his things. “I don’t like it, I luv it.” He watched Leon nod as he also grabbed his own things. As they entered the Lobby, Raihan was smirking at them.    
  
“Done makin’ out?” He asked and the singer elbowed him.    
  
“It’s fine if ya wanna poke fun at me about this shite, but leave Lee outta it.” He huffed.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Raihan lifted his hands and chuckled. “Since I lost, why don’t I take us out for food and drinks?” He offered.   
  
“Are ya payin’?” Piers asked skeptically.   
  
“Yea.” Raihan nodded to him, beckoning for the two men to follow him. “I know this awesome place, I think you’ll both love it!” he grinned widely at them.   
  
Piers found himself grabbing onto Leon’s wrist gently, despite Charizard being out. The ex-champ smiled at him softly, calling Charizard back into his ball. Raihan noticed this but shrugged, wasn’t his business anyway. The walk to the little in-the-wall bar and grille was in silence, Raihan giving Leon and Piers space. As they entered, the dragon tamer led them to a table.    
  
“I suggest the filet mignon. It’s absolutely amazing here. Piers, you should try their Pale Ale, I think you’ll like it better than I do.” Raihan rambled off.   
  
The singer snorted, “That’s ‘cause ya like yer gin.” he pointed out.    
  
“So true.” The dragon tamer laughed, “So, Lee, how’s the Battle Tower going?”   
  
“Well, actually. So many strong trainers! I’m so proud of them all!” He beamed brightly.    
  
Piers smiled slightly, watching as their waiter came over and took their order. The night was light and fun, with the three of them enjoying the meals they got. They ordered drinks, taking their time with them. One drink turned into five or six and it started to get glaringly obvious certain people were getting drunk. Raihan was long gone, laughing at every little thing. Piers was borderline, a bit more smiley than he normally was.    
  
Leon, though, was barely feeling a buzz. After all the years of being forced to drink a lot with Rose when he hit the age of maturity, he’d grown a tolerance to alcohol.    
  
“We should probably stop for the night guys.” The ex-champion said.   
  
“Do we hash ta?” Raihan whined and slurred at him.    
  
“Nah, Lee’s right. Got a little past m’ stoppin’ point t’ b’ fair.” Piers muttered.   
  
“You guysh are no fun!” Raihan huffed as he got his money out and paid for their food and drinks. Getting up, wobbling a bit, the dragon tamer beckoned for them to follow him. Piers took a minute to stand but made his way up, Leon helping both men out onto the street.   
  
Raihan waved to them, saying goodbye before wobbling back to where he lived.   
  
“Ya think th’ bloke will make it back alright?” Piers asked, slightly slurring.   
  
Leon nodded, “Yea, he’ll be fine… but will you be?” He asked.    
  
The singer groaned, “I think so?” he muttered.   
  
Leon shook his head, letting Charizard out. “Let me at least help you to a Corvitaxi.”   
  
“Lee, yer such a bloody Gentleman…” Piers grumped, following the taller man.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As the morning light peaked over the hill, a bit of sunshine filtered into the room and Piers found himself blinking awake. In his sleepy stupor, he noticed he didn’t recognize the blankets… the sheets… even the room for that matter. What really set him off was the weight of an arm wrapped around him. Shifting and rolling over, he came face to face with a sleeping Leon and his eyes went wide.   
  
“Oh, fuckin’ hells….!!!!”


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers wakes up in Leon's bed, but it's not what he expected.

Piers’s mind was rushing a mile a minute.  _ Did I seduce ‘im int’ sleepin’ w’ me? _ He panicked slightly. Shaking his head slowly, the singer took a moment to slow his breathing, trying to calm down.  _ Alright Piers, are you naked? _ He lifted the covers and looked down at himself.  _ No. _ He was in a very big white tee-shirt and some pretty small black shorts.  _ The question then becomes… _   
  
“...who dressed me?” He hadn’t meant to ask that out loud.    
  
“You did,” Leon muttered and made Piers nearly jumped out of his skin. The ex-champ smirked some, “Morning.”   
  
“Uhhh… mornin’...” the singer mumbled, blushing light as he looked away. “Wanna tell me ‘ow we got t’ this point?”   
  
“I feel I should make it very clear that nothing sexual happened… despite what it looks like.” Leon moved his arm off Piers and sat up. As the covers fell away, the Dark-type trainer could clearly see he was shirtless but wore baggy sleeping pants covered in Charmanders. “What’s the last thing you remember last night?” The ex-champ asked.   
  
The singer sat up and hummed, spotting his cigarettes on the nightstand with his lighter. “Is it okay if I smoke?” He asked. Leon nodded to him and watched as the smaller man shakily took out a cigarette and lit it. “I remember getting a bit more sloshed than normal… and Raihan leavin’ for ‘ome an’ wonderin’ if he’d make it.” He took a drag and exhaled the smoke.   
  
Sighing, Leon leaned over to his side table and handed him an ashtray. Which raised some different questions that Piers decided he’d ask later. “So, Char and I led you to a Corvitaxi, wanted to make sure you could at least make it there. But as you approached it, you ended up losing your drink and dinner all over yourself… a lot on that nice white jacket of yours and in your hair. I decided that I couldn’t let you go home like that, so I got into the taxi with you and we came back to my place.”   
  
The ex-champ watched the singer take another drag before continuing. “I paid the taxi driver extra so he could clean his taxi because you upchucked a few times during the ride here. When we got in, you were already stripping your clothes off, so I had to hurriedly grab you clothes as well as start the shower for you. I just grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of shorts that Hop left here. You were down to your shorts by the time I led you into the bathroom and gave you privacy. I collected your clothes after you finished your shower and had changed into the clothes I gave you.”   
  
“Okay, so ya probably washed ‘em, yea?” He asked, finishing the cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray.   
  
Leon nodded, “I made sure that I wasn’t going to wash them wrong first. They’re folded on the dresser over there. I’d set you up in the guest room, but as I washed and dried your clothes, you moved in here… muttering something about not wanting to be lonely and that you wanted to make sure I was okay.” He shrugged at him.   
  
“Arceus damn, Lee. Ya could ‘ave did whatever ya liked t’ me… yet ‘ere ya are… givin’ a shite ‘bout me an’ m’ feelings… ‘m not used t’ this… maybe ‘cause ‘m used t’ th’ way Raihan an’ I try t’ irritate each other.” the singer sighed, shaking his head.   
  
“I’m… sorry? I’m just not Raihan. He’s a good bloke but I know if you’d left with him, you both probably would have slept together… before you say it, I know it probably wouldn’t be a first. Him having your merch? Jokes about him framing your kiss? I’d not be surprised if you guys had a one night stand.” He twidled his thumbs. “I’m just not like that. I couldn’t take advantage of you like that… even if you were pressing your whole body against me last night.” Leon blushed deeply.   
  
“Ya don’t need t’ apologize an’ yer right, we ‘ave ‘ad a one night stand. That’s where ‘m leavin’ it too. As much as th’ bloke ‘as it bad, I don’t think ‘m good enough for im… hells, I don’t think ‘m good enough for anyone.” Piers looked away, shaking his head. “Yer a perfect gentleman, puttin’ others b’fore yerself.” he looked at Leon then, “Ya don’t wanna get yerself mixed up w’ me, Lee…”   
  
“Yes, I do.” The ex-champ looked at the singer. “I don’t care what you’ve been through, how others perceive you or have treated you. I’m me, no one else and I know what I want.” He shifted and got out of the bed, padding over to his dresser to pick out some clothes. “I feel Hop and Marnie were right in trying to get us to be friends.” He smiled at Piers gently, after setting the outfit he chose onto his dresser.   
  
The singer was staring at him in shock, blushing light as he pulled the shirt back up over his exposed shoulder. “Lee… ya realize ‘ow much o’ a mess I am, yea?” he asked after a moment.   
  
“Piers… I’ve listened to all your albums and singles the last few days… If your music is your outlet, then yes I do.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser, “But you realize I’m a mess too right? I mean, you should… you tried to comfort me once.”    
  
The singer stared at him in surprise, “Ya… ya noticed that?” he asked softly.   
  
“I noticed a lot of things Rose didn’t want me to. Like how he refused to help Spikemuth. I tried to convince him to help a little but he never listened to the Postwick Brat…” Leon muttered. He watched the singer get up and move over to him. Piers put a hand on his chest and exhaled slowly.    
  
“‘Rose was a bloody arse that ya don’t need t’ worry over anymore.” He looked up into the ex-champion’s eyes and sighed. “‘m gonna be bloody honest at th’ risk o’ everythin’...” He seemed to hesitate, shaking his head slowly as he looked down, worrying the hem of the white tee he was wearing. “... ya keep bein’ so bloody nice t’ me an’...” he tilted his head to the side and shook it again. “Nah… I need t’ b’ honest… with ya an’ myself.” His tealish colored eyes, locked onto Leon’s gold ones.    
  
He could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest, his belly doing little nervous flips. “Aw, fuck Lee…. Yer drownin’ me…”   
  
The ex-champ looked worried and a bit hurt. “I… I’m not trying to be overbearing. I didn’t mean to push myself on you--”   
  
“That’s not what I meant at all, Lee.” He reached up and cupped the man’s face with his hands. “Never ‘ad someone care this much ‘bout me… not like Marnie does. Ya came t’ a concert in disguise even if ya weren’t initially interested in m’ music an’ ya’ve listened t’ my albums an’ singles… ya dealt w’ m’ drunk arse an’ even cleaned me up… hell ya got me a plushie I wanted many years ago… all of this w’out detractin’ attention from me, an’ w’out even a thought ‘bout takin’ advantage o’ me.” Piers searched his face with his eyes.    
  
Leon felt like time had stopped as he stared back at the singer. His heartbeat was loud in his ears.    
  
_ Is he…? Oh, Arceus preserve me and help me… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Piers…” He started before the Dark-type trainer pulled him down a few inches away from his face.   
  
“Lee, stop me now… please… ‘cause  _ fuck _ ‘ve got it fuckin’  _ bad. _ Don’t let me ruin this… please… it’d kill me if I--” Piers felt hands on his shoulders as he dragged forward that last little bit, lips on his own. His hands moved from the taller man’s face, the singer’s fingers lacing into that purple mane. Piers’s eyes were half-closed when Leon pulled back, the two of them panting lightly, cheeks flushed a light pink.    
  
The singer dragged Leon back in for another kiss, though neither deepened it further. Another moment and they were separated again. Piers took a step back, holding his red face in his hands. “Lee… what--?” He started, looking up at the male.   
  
The ex-champ was blushing a deep red, looking away with his hand over his mouth as he supported himself on the dresser. He reached for his Rotomphone, “Rotom, clear my schedule for today, cancel everything.”   
  
“Lee?!” Piers looked at him stunned.    
  
“Let’s go out… wherever you want to go, I wanna go with you.” Leon beamed brightly at him. “We’ll make it date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, still doing my best to keep this a slow burn, though I feel it's going pretty fast. I'm sorry if it is ><


	8. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers has a panic/anxiety attack and Leon does his best to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, there's a Panic (or anxiety) attack. I just want to give a heads up and warning. I hope this doesn't sour this fic any. Thank you for continuing to stick with me as I learn with this fic.

The sound of running water helped to ground Piers. He was currently leaning against the dresser, face red and hand on his chest.  _ A date… he cleared his schedule for me… so we can go on a date… _ If he could blush more, he would. His eyes landed on the ashtray from earlier.  _ Does he smoke too…? Never seen a pack o’ cigarettes around ‘im though… _ He let that thought stop there, noticing his hands were shaking.    
  
**_Ha, how funny you really think he cares…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ But he does, doesn’t he? He’s been very considerate so far… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Does he really? He’s probably playing the long game, serenading you into sleeping with him only to leave you for someone better. Someone more his style._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers shook more, sliding down the dresser and drawing his knees to his chest.  _ I-it’s not…. It’s not like it’d be the first time someone made me believe I was loved only to leave me… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Yes… You’re only ever wanted for your body… not for you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ But… he cleared his schedule… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Oh yes, he cleared it so no one could bother you as he convinced you to give him what he ultimately wants from you…_ **   
  
The singer had his head in his hands, trembling visibly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sniffled, hiccuping softly.  _ Is that really all he wants from me? It’d make sense… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_… after all, you’re definitely not good enough for him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “...Piers?”   
  
**_You never will be…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Piers, love….”   
  
**_Why would you even THINK you’re worth his time? You’re nothing but a stain, a burden to those around you. You know this as well as I do. Stop fooling yourself._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The Dark-type trainer felt a weight on his shoulders, the feel of someone settling beside him.    
  
**_Stop thinking you’re enough…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A hand gently settled on his back, rubbing soothing circles into the muscle there.   
  
**_YOU WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!!!!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A hard sob tore from the singer’s throat, the man shifting to put his face into his hands. “I hate m’self so fuckin’ much! How can ya even stand t’ be around me?!” Arms wrapped around Piers gently, the man being pulled into a gentle and soft hug.   
  
“Because I care about you…. I don’t know what your brain is telling you but you’re worth it to me, and I want you to understand that.” Leon’s voice was soft, his hands gently rubbing Piers’s side and arm.    
  
“‘m jus’ a bloody burden… ya probably only like me for m’ body.” the singer sobbed softly.   
  
“You aren’t a burden, and I like you for you.” the ex-champion shifted, “I know those are just words and words can be empty lies, so I’ll just have to prove it to you.” Leon slowly got up and scooped Piers up, tucking his cape tighter around the male as if he were burritoed. He carried the singer out to his couch and gently set him there, grabbing the remote. “Anything, in particular, you like to watch?”   
  
The Dark-type trainer sniffled, “anythin’ cute…” he muttered softly.    
  
“Anything cute, coming right up.” Leon sat beside Piers, turning the T.V. on and flipping through the channels until he found a show about baby pokemon. “I don’t know if this would help you, but I have some pot if you want to smoke any? When I have a panic attack it helps me…”   
  
“...that explains the ashtrays… but… if we’re going out then no, but thank ya.” the singer spoke softly, sniffling here and there.   
  
“We don’t have to go out, your health is more important than a date.” Leon gently pet his hair.   
  
The singer nodded softly, “okay… but no weed right now... “   
  
“Fair enough.” the ex-champ smiled at him gently. After a few moments, Piers shifted, laying his head in Leon’s lap. He felt the man gently, soothingly run his hand down his back, stopping here and there to rub calming circles into any taught muscles he had. Eyes closing, the singer felt the couch shift before he found the plush Toxtricity gently placed in his arms.    
  
Piers hugged it tightly, inhaling the scent of honey… and found that surprisingly it made him feel just a tad bit calmer.    
  
“Rotom, can you bring me two bottles of water?” Leon called, hearing his Rotom leave his phone. The electric pokemon soon appeared next to the couch, in possession of a mini-fridge. He popped out of it and back into Leon’s phone. The ex-champ leaned over and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, gently pressing one to Piers’s forehead. The singer shifted and took it, opening the bottle and taking a drink before placing it on the coffee table and settling back down.   
  
A few hours of silence passed as the two of them watched T.V. That little voice in the back of Piers’s head disappeared and he honestly couldn’t tell when it had. Despite that, he still brought himself back to thinking he was a burden and there was just no way Leon really wanted him for… well him. The singer sat up after a moment, “‘m gonna go get changed.”   
  
The ex-champ nodded to him, rubbing his back gently. “Alright, I’ll just stay here so you can use my room to change.”   
  
“Thanks, mate.” The Dark-type trainer got up, setting the cape and plush on the couch before he walked into Leon’s room and shut the door.    
  
The taller man sighed, leaning his head back.  _ The only thing I can think of is that I caused his panic attack… maybe clearing my schedule had been too much… but I really wanted to spend the day with him… _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Stupid… always doing things without thinking and hurting others…_ **   
  
Leon shook his head, sitting up some and taking a drink of water.  _ Nope, not gonna listen to that voice. I made a mistake and I’m going to fix it. I’ll do better next time. _ He looked up as Piers stepped back out, holding out the clothes he’d borrowed. The ex-champ got up, smiling at him softly and taking the clothes. “Thanks.” He walked into the laundry room and threw them in the clothes basket before returning to see Piers was settled on the couch again.   
  
“Hey, wanna go take a walk in the nearby park? It should be relatively empty and the cool air might be nice.” Leon offered. He watched the singer stand, nodding some.    
  
“Yea, that sounds really nice actually.” He scratched the back of his neck.   
  
The purple-haired male smiled a bit more, moving to grab his Pokeball that had Charizard in it. Piers reached out and stopped him, holding his wrist gently, his hand slightly shaking. Leon gently used his free hand to pet the one the singer had on him. He felt the other man slowly stop shaking, gently tugging him to the door.    
  
Piers followed Leon, walking out of the flat with the taller man. He watched him close and lock the door before they walked in silence to the nearby park. The ex-champ had been right, the air was cool and it felt nice. The singer took in the small park, people dotted here and there along the gravel path he and Leon were currently walking.    
  
“Sorry for moving so fast…” The taller man said after a moment. “I realize that clearing my schedule was probably a bit too much.”   
  
Piers shook his head, “It’s fine, mate. ‘m fine now an’ that’s what matters yea? Besides, ‘m th’ bloody wanker who nearly kissed ya first.”   
  
“Yea, but I’m the one who  _ actually _ kissed you first.” Leon chuckled softly. “I’ll take a step back, I want you to know I respect your boundaries.”   
  
“I appreciate that, but ya don’t ‘ave t’ step back.” The singer looked up at him. “This is jus’ a new experience for me, an’ I jus’ need a bit o’ time t’ get used t’ this.”   
  
They stopped walking and Leon took both of his hands into his own. “Piers, listen… I don’t want to do anything that will hurt you… in any way. Panic attacks are no fun, I know personally that they aren’t. From here on out, I won’t just jump ahead without talking to you about it first.” His thumbs rubbed the backs of the singer’s hands gently as he smiled softly. “I want you to understand that I care about you, despite whatever lies your brain tells you.”   
  
Piers stared up into his eyes before he moved and hugged the taller man tightly, feeling him return the hug. “Thank ya Lee… thank ya…”


	9. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan have a small chat. Piers gets flowers.

**~A week later~** **  
** **  
** Fingers brushing over the petals of a dandelion, Leon sighed as he put his phone away.   
  
“Still nothing from Piers?” Raihan asked, his arms crossed behind his head.   
  
“It’s not like I messaged him first… he’s probably busy anyway.” The tan male said, looking over to where Hop and Marnie were looking at a bundle of Carnations. “I know he’s got a new concert soon, so he’s probably been busy preparing for that. Also, I don’t want to smother him.”   
  
“You’re not smothering him unless you’re texting him every few minutes.” The taller man shrugged, “it’s been a week, hasn’t it? Just text him a greeting or something. If he responds, then he responds. If not then…” Raihan shrugged again.   
  
“You’re probably right.” Leon smiled gently as he looked at the bright blue Hydrangeas. “I’ll do it once I leave here.”   
  
“Look, bruh, if you wait too long I might just swoop in and take him from you.” Raihan grinned teasingly. He felt the ex-champ elbow him. It wasn’t as gentle as normal and the dragon-type trainer huffed, “That hurt.”   
  
Leon sighed, “Sorry... “ he scratched the back of his neck, “You know… Piers told me you guys had a one night stand…”   
  
Oh, that explained why his best friend just elbowed him so hard. “He did?” Raihan smirked, “So how’s it feel? Knowing I finally beat you at something for once!” He was joking before found his best friend’s angry gaze on him.   
  
“Stop! Jokes or not, stop making everything between you and me a fucking competition!” Leon yelled at him. The shorter of the two men was trembling as he stared at the taller man.    
  
Raihan lifted his hands, “Ah… sorry man. I didn’t mean to…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Okay, maybe I overstepped a boundary there.”   
  
“You know, sometimes you make me feel like we’re more rivals than friends…” the purple-haired man walked over to a bouquet of Lillies. “I just want some advice without you making it into top dog conversation… but I guess since you like Piers too I probably shouldn’t have come to you about this.” He muttered.   
  
“What? No! I’m your best friend! I want to help, bruh.” Raihan walked over to him, “Yes I like Piers, but I’m your best friend first… yes, I know now not to joke like that, and I really should have thought before saying what I did and I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s alright…” The ex-champ sighed and calmed himself down. He looked down when he felt a tug at the hem of his black tee. He stared at Marnie and Hop, who moved to hug him. “Hey, I’m okay guys.”   
  
“You were pretty loud…” Marnie muttered softly.   
  
“Yea! Dunno what made you so mad big bro, but we care! I think Piers does too!” Hop beamed at him.   
  
The young girl gently punched her friend’s arm, “You  _ know  _ m’ big bro cares. He’s been stressing about texting your big bro or not.”   
  
Leon looked surprised, “He has been?”   
  
Marnie nodded, “Thinks if he texts you that you’ll be to busy to respond… which will make him think you have no time for him…”   
  
The tanned male groaned and put his head in his hands, “Okay… hang on.” He fished out his phone and texted Piers.   
  
_ Hey Piers… hope your days been well. Sorry if I’m bothering you while you’re busy, just wanted to check in. _ _   
_ _   
_ He sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket. “Why don’t you two help me, yea?” He smiled gently.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
♪ “ Anyone can see we're a perfect match...An innocent boy and a psychopath… ” ♪    
  
The sound of his phone buzzing stopped Piers, his fingers pausing on the guitar strings. He looked over at it, well more like stared.  _ Did it really buzz or am I imagining it again?  _ He hesitated before he set his guitar aside and shifted to grab his phone. His hands shook slightly as he stared at the name on his lock screen.    
  
**1 New Message from: Leon**   
  
He unlocked his phone, opening the message and reading it. Without full thinking, he responded.   
  
_ Not botherin’ me. Nor am I busy. My day has been alright, boring as usual. How’s your day?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers sent the text and tossed his phone aside, blushing lightly. He didn’t expect the ex-champ to respond immediately, he was probably really busy today with the Battle Tower. Picking his guitar back up, he changed to a new song. His fingers danced along the strings, losing himself in a few songs. Time got away from him as he wrote and composed a few new songs.    
  
Stretching, the slender male grabbed his phone and saw that Leon had responded an hour ago.    
  
_ Not too busy! I’ve been taking Marnie and Hop where ever they’ve wanted to go. Marnie says Hi, by the way! :D _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers smiled softly at the text. “Th’ bloke takes our siblings out more than I ever could.” He sighed. The singer looked at the messy table and shifted to clean up. He set his guitar back on its stand, moving to gather up all the strewn-about clothes and blankets to wash them. After he started the washer, he cleaned off the table and checked the time.   
  
“Ah, I should start dinner,” Piers muttered as he walked into the kitchen. He checked the fridge for what they had and decided to make something simple. Grabbing out a wok, he put it on the burner and turned it on. He took the leftover meat dumplings out of the fridge and put them in the wok with a bit of water, covering them to steam and reheat them. He looked at his phone again and responded to Leon.   
  
_ Sorry I hadn’t replied yet… I got a bit distracted with my music. Thanks for taking care of Marnie. I appreciate it. _ _   
_ _   
_ He checked the dumplings as he felt his phone buzz.    
  
_ No problem! Marnie should be home soon, her and Hop left about thirty minutes ago. _ _   
_ _   
_ Right on time, the singer heard the front door open.   
  
“Bro! I’m home! Hop’s here for dinner too!” Marnie called.   
  
“Okay, jus’ ‘avin’ leftovers t’night!” He called back. He took the wok off the burner, turning it off and setting it on a different burner. He grabbed three bowls out and divided the dumplings between the three of them. Expertly balancing the bowls in his hands and arms, he walked out to the living room, setting them on the coffee table. He paused as he looked at Marnie and Hop.   
  
“Whatcha got there?” He asked, his little sis holding a small box while the young boy was holding a colorful bouquet. “Did ya both get those for me?”   
  
Hop shook his head and grinned, “Nope! Big bro said they’re for you! We helped him choose the flowers!” He beamed. Piers gently took the assorted bouquet of lilies, thistles, dandelions, hydrangeas, Orchids, tulips, and pansies. He moved to grab the only vase they own, filling it with a bit of water and putting the flowers into it before setting the vase on the side table next to the T.V.    
  
“Marns, what ya got there?” He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He watched her smile in a way he rarely ever saw. Marnie handed him the box and he slowly opened it with shaky hands.   
  
Inside was a fuchsia flower, fashioned into a hair ornament. Piers couldn’t help but stare at it.    
  
“Lee said that it’s a hybrid called “Shadow Dancer Marcia”. It’s a summer flower and the gardener told us it needs to be kept in a warm place.” Hop smiled at him.   
  
“Leon said he thought of you when he saw it.” Marnie said softly.    
  
Piers closed the box, leaving the flower where it was and moved to store it in the warmest spot he knew was in the house, his egg room. He returned to the living room, sitting next to the two kids. Both looked at him worriedly.   
  
The singer reached out and ruffled both of their hair. “Don’t worry, they make me ‘appy. Thank ya both for ‘elpin’ Lee.” He smiled at them before he grabbed his phone.   
  
_ You got me bloody speechless you fucking wanker! Dx <3 _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the constant comments and praise! I hope you all enjoy this chapter~!


	10. Kendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan attend one of Piers's concerts, later Leon has Kendo with Kabu and something from Piers's past is revealed.

Leon had been right, Piers did have a concert and it had only been a few days after he’d gotten the flowers. Of course, the ex-champ attended yet again, bringing Raihan with him. He wanted the singer to get more exposure and the dragon tamer was the way to go. He watched the taller man’s Rotom float around, recording the concert live to Raihan’s feed. Just like before, the concert was lively, Piers in his element on stage.   
  
The one thing Leon couldn’t take his eyes off of was the flower in the singer’s hair. He’d gotten it on a whim and didn’t expect the Dark-type trainer to wear it any time soon. In fact, he thought that Piers was just going to keep it in its box forever. He was pleasantly surprised when the pale man had walked on stage wearing it. Man, did it look good on him, and his outfit matched perfectly with the flower.   
  
When the concert ended, Leon and Raihan met with Piers backstage. They, of course, found him leaning against the wall smoking.    
  
“Great concert Piers!” the dragon tamer grinned big at him.   
  
“It really was a rush!” the ex-champ laughed some.   
  
The singer smirked, exhaling smoke, “Thanks, but yer both in trouble. I saw that Rotom floatin’ around. Didn’t need m’ concert recorded ya know.” He chastised them.   
  
The taller of the three scratched the back of his neck, “Not recorded, I went live.”   
  
“Fuckin’ hells Rai!” the singer shoved him. “Ya know t’ ask me b’fore doin’ that shite.” he huffed.   
  
“Ah, it was actually my idea.” Leon admitted sheepishly. “I wanted the world to see how great you are.”   
  
Piers looked at the tanned male and blushed light, flicking his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his heel. “Well, jus’ know t’ ask next time b’fore doin’ it again.” He pushed off the wall, “C’mon, let’s go ‘ave a few drinks.”   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**~A few weeks later~**   
  
Shifting his foot, Leon lifted the shinai over his shoulder, intent on hitting Kabu’s Men-bu. Of course, the older man was much quicker than his opponent, lifting and striking his shinai against the ex-champ’s, turning it over in his hands and striking the opposite side of Leon’s Men-bu. The younger of the two huffed out a sigh as they stepped apart.   
  
Kabu lowered his shinai and shook his head, “I know you to be much quicker than that Lee. If you’re here to ask me about Piers, then ask. Clearly it must be him that has you distracted.”    
  
Leon launched himself forward, striking out a succession of strikes to his mentor’s Do-bu. Kabu sighed, stepping back away from the strikes, lifting his shinai and striking back, making contact with Leon’s Do-bu multiple times. He lowered the bamboo made weapon, reaching up and taking the Men-bu armor off his head. “Come now, talk. You’re clearly not in the right mindset for this.” Kabu frowned at the taller man.   
  
The ex-champion sighed, taking his own Men-bu off and setting it on the hilt of his Shinai as he gently supported himself on it. “Let me guess, Piers has asked you about me?” He smiled gently.   
  
The older man nodded, “I told him what I could. Though I didn’t tell him about the many issues you had with Rose. It was much too early and I thought he’d only had a minor curiosity over you. Now I see that maybe I was wrong, as you’re much too busy thinking about him.”   
  
“I just…” Leon hung his head and shook it. “He told me he had a one night stand with Raihan and for some reason, it’s just… bothering me.”    
  
“Well, that is something that maybe you should speak to him about, yes?” Kabu leaned on his own Shinai.    
  
“Yea, I know I should…” the taller man scratched the back of his neck, looking away.   
  
“Listen, Lee. Piers is a rock musician. One night stands are pretty common for them. But to help ease your mind some, Piers is not well known for sleeping with fans. As he puts it, he doesn’t do encores. I think he has them rarely, but I blame an ex of his for that.” The Fire-type gym leader grumped.   
  
“What do you mean?” Leon asked curiously.    
  
Kabu sighed, closing his eyes, “it’s not really my place to speak of, but it was public news in a sense. I also think you and him are in this for the long run so I will tell you.” He stepped back, beckoning the taller man to follow him and sit on the nearby bench. “You may or may not remember this, as it was five years ago. There was a man, I can’t recall his name currently, that Piers had dated. Their relationship was not a long-running one, but the man had been good with words and downright gentlemanly.”   
  
The older man shifted on the bench to cross one leg over the other. “A weaver of words and actions if you will. Piers thought this man loved him, and he put his all in loving him back. No one, to this day, knows the exact thing that happened, but about this time five years ago Piers made the front cover of the Galar News. If I remember the Article title it was something like, “Punk Rocker gets rid of his hair” or something like that.”   
  
“... I remember that…” Leon said somberly, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, hands cupped together.   
  
**_“Lee! Ya gotta see this!” Raihan exclaimed, shoving a newspaper in his face._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Rai I’m barely awa-- is that Piers?!” Leon snatched the paper out of his best friend’s hands. He stared at the dead tired look on the singer’s face on the front page. “Wait he cut his hair? Why?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Raihan shrugged, looking extremely worried, “Who knows, but I think we should visit him.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I agree… let me get dressed, Fuck Rose and his stupid meetings today.” Leon threw the newspaper aside and got up._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “...He’d cut his hair…” The ex-champ muttered.   
  
“Correct. Rumors went around for a while as to why but eventually Piers, himself, gave a vague answer about it. He broke up with his boyfriend and wanted a change…”   
  
**_“Why’d you cut all your hair off?” The dragon tamer had tried to be gentle about it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers threw an empty bottle at the alley wall to his right. “Why th’ fuck not?! Maybe blokes will stop gettin’ confused over their feelings for me!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“What the hell did this guy do to you?” the tanned man asked softly._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “But soon it was revealed that…”   
  
**_“I caught th’ bloody tosser behind th’ boutique in Hammerlock makin’ out w’ some right cunt… fine an’ well an’ all that yea? But th’ fuckin’ tosser was holdin’ her hair in m’ style… M’ STYLE! Ya’d think, “oh well even if he is cheatin’ it’s all good an’ well, he still luvs ya, mate!” WRONG! When I confronted th’ git, he said that really he jus’ luved m’ hairstyle an’ m’ fame… could care less ‘bout me as a person!” Piers put his head in his hands, sobbing hard. “Th’ fuck was th’ past ‘alf a year for then?!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Leon lifted his head and stared at the ceiling, “shite… How could I have forgotten about that… Raihan and I had tried to go help him after that… and he was in horrible shape… I don’t know if he even remembers us helping him those first few weeks..” He shook his head.   
  
“You had been there? So you know that he degrades himself in ways he shouldn’t because of that man.” Kabu rubbed his chin, “It’s pretty impressive that over the last five years his hair has grown back so fast.” He muttered idly to himself.   
  
The ex-champion shifted and pulled out his phone, “So, I guess today’s training session is done?”   
  
The older man nodded, “Yes. We’ll pick back up in a month if you have the time.”   
  
Leon nodded, “Of course.” He smiled at Kabu as he hit send on his phone.   
  
_ Hey piers, up to hang out in about a week? My place or yours, I don’t care. :) _ _   
_ _   
_ Standing, he felt his phone vibrate and he looked down.   
  
_ My place. Lunch. Don’t be late. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love this fic has gotten so far! Ten chapters is a lot for me and I hope to keep going, thanks for staying with me this far! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic as much I am enjoying writing it!


	11. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has lunch with piers and an egg hatches.

Leon huffed as he plopped down on Piers’s couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The week had been very busy and full of not so fun surprises. He was only glad that he’d not gotten lost on his way to the singer’s home. The ex-champ felt a chaste kiss to his cheek and he opened his eyes to look at the Dark-type trainer.   
  
“For actually makin’ it on time an’ w’out gettin’ lost.” Piers set a couple of warm blankets on his coffee table. Leon peered at them curiously before he watched the shorter male walk into another room in his flat. “Never seen an egg warmin’ blanket?” The singer asked as he came back out of the room carrying an egg.   
  
“I have, just… did you make these yourself?” Leon asked and watched the man blush lightly as he sat beside the ex-champ. The tanned male sat up and grabbed the nearby humidifier, helping Piers make sure it was set correctly. After a moment he watched the singer nod to him.   
  
“Yea, I made ‘em m’self.” He admitted as he leaned back with the egg.   
  
“That’s amazing! I learn more about you every time I get to spend time with you!” Leon beamed at him. The ex-champ laughed as he found an elbow gently against his side.   
  
“Yer too flatterin’, ya know?” Piers muttered before shaking his head. He handed the egg gently to the other male, shifting to grab the blankets. He worked to wrap and tie the blankets together, turning them into a make-shift nest.   
  
“So… what kind of egg is this?” Leon asked, smiling as he gently rocked it.   
  
“Eevee. I get a ‘andful o’ abandoned Pokemon eggs every day. Th' Team Yell grunts find ‘em an’ bring ‘em back t’ me.” The singer gently took the egg back, setting it in the nest he’d just made. Sitting back against the couch, he crossed one of his legs over the other.   
  
“I knew you helped abandoned pokemon, Raihan told me, but I didn’t know you did that for eggs too. You’re really amazing, you know that?” Leon grinned from ear to ear.   
  
“Okay, yer praisin’ me way too much… what’s on yer mind?” Piers sat up, grabbing the T.V. remote off the coffee table. He turned to look at the taller man sitting next to him.   
  
“Ah… sorry… this week has been pretty tough.” he scratched the back of his neck. “I get overly praise-y when I’m really stressed.”   
  
The singer pat his arm gently before getting up. “It’s alright, mate…. Jus’ ‘ad me a bit worried is all.” he got up and walked into the kitchen, checking the fridge for whatever he could make or warm-up for lunch. “Picky?” He called.   
  
“Not at all.” Leon smiled, reaching out to gently pet the Eevee egg. “I’ve only ever raised Charmander eggs… do other pokemon not need as much heat?”   
  
“Fire types need lots o’ heat t’ hatch. Normal types need a balanced warmness. Each egg ‘as it’s own temperatures and humidity levels, ya jus’ gotta know ‘em.” The singer settled on something easy, making them both a sandwich.   
  
The ex-champ smiled and nodded, “So, how long until this one hatches?” He asked.   
  
Piers walked over to him, handing him a sandwich before settling back on the couch next to him. “Soon. Could be t’day or t’morrow.” He shrugged, taking a bite of his food.   
  
Leon grabbed the remote and changed the channel on the T.V. “That soon, huh? I’m excited to see it hatch.”   
  
“Well, ya might jus’ get t’.” The singer stared at the screen, interested in the show that was on.   
  
The two slipped into a comfortable silence, Piers checking the humidity levels in the room and the egg from time to time, shifting it around. Leon finished eating his sandwich quicker than the singer and kept gently poking him to finish it. Despite Piers’s grumbling, he ended up finishing his own sandwich after thirty minutes.   
  
Sighing, the singer leaned over and rested his head on the ex-champ’s shoulder. “So, why’d ya wanna come over?” he asked after a moment.   
  
“I just wanted to spend more time with you… I hope that’s not too direct.” Leon muttered softly, staring into Peirs’s eyes.   
  
The Dark-type trainer shook his head. “Not at all, mate.” He turned his gaze back to the T.V. leaning over to grab his nail polish from the coffee table. “I was jus’ curious is all.” He uncapped the deep fuchsia container and started painting his toes. He felt Leon watch him with interest before he looked up at the man. “Ya want me t’ paint yer nails too?”   
  
“Would you?” The tan male seemed to perk.   
  
Piers blew on the polish on his toes to dry it, “Gimme a moment… think I got a nice deep crimson ya will like.” Waiting a few minutes for his toes to dry, the singer stood and walked into his room. Leon shifted, looking at his fingers as the singer sat beside him once again. Seeing the crimson bottle in the other man’s hands, the ex-champ stared in awe.   
  
Piers motioned for the taller man to hold out his hands, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and painting Leon’s nails. “Yer good at stayin’ still, surprisingly.” He muttered.   
  
“Ouch… my pride.” The ex-champ laughed, watching the singer in interest. “I don’t want to be an irritation nor do I want you to mess up and have to redo it again.”   
  
“‘ow thoughtful.” The shorter man rolled his eyes, though his voice was playful. He leaned over and blew on Leon’s fingernails. After a moment, he gently touched the paint on the ex-champ’s nails and nodded. “They’re dry… whatcha think?”   
  
Leon was like a burst of sunlight with the tender and happy smile on his face. “Love it.”   
  
Piers blushed deeply, putting the cap back on the polish and setting it on the coffee table. “Well, if ya ever want me t’ d’ this again, ‘d be ‘appy t’.”   
  
“I’d really like that.” the ex-champ smiled as he continued to stare at his nails.   
  
The singer shook his head, opening his mouth to say something when a loud crack interrupted him. Both men’s attentions turned to the egg on the coffee table in the make-shift nest. The egg rocked and rolled as the crack grew and grew until…   
  
“Eevuy?” The little Eevee looked around, eggshell still partially on its head.   
  
Leon held his breath, knowing this was an important time for imprinting and he didn’t want any accidents. He watched the pokemon look at Piers and wiggle its ears before looking at him and doing the same.   
  
“Eevuy!!!” It jumped from it’s remaining shell and landed on the couch in between the two men. Doing a little circle, it laid down between them, deciding to nap. Piers and Leon stared at each other.   
  
“Did it--?” The ex-champ started.   
  
“I think it did, mate.” The singer sighed. He gently pet the pokemon and checked it over. “Looks like we got a daughter t’ share.”   
  
Leon sputtered a bit, blushing deeply before looking at the sleeping Eevee. “Uh… I-- well… I’m sorry mate…” he scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Nah, it’s alright, we can figure this out, yea?” Piers looked up at him.   
  
The tan male nodded, “Yea… so, then… what should we name her? Or should I ask what eeveelution you’re aiming for?”   
  
“”m ‘opin’ for an Umbreon, but ‘d be ‘appy w’ whatever.” The Dark-type trainer shrugged some.   
  
“Umbreon huh?” Leon rubbed his chin, thinking of many names.   
  
Piers hummed, “Don’t think too ‘ard on it…” He teased as he grinned at the taller man.   
  
“Okay, a simple name it is then.” the ex-champ smiled at him. “Well, How about Luna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with tired brain, so if it seems off I'm so sorry! Sorry I only now uploaded, yesterday was pretty busy. Thank you for reading~


	12. A Little Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Raihan have a much needed chat

Lifting his cup from its saucer, Piers took a sip of his Herbal Tea. He sat at a table outside of a small cafe in Hammerlock, waiting. The singer reached down to feed Luna a small bit of his scone. It’d been a few days and the little Eevee had been a bit of a handful. Currently, though, she was laying at his feet and being calm. Piers shook his head as he took another sip of his tea, enjoying the cool breeze.   
  
“Sorry I’m late!” Raihan called, jogging over to him. Luna jumped up and growled. “Oh, who is this little feisty thing?” He grinned as he kneeled down and reached out to pet the Eevee.   
  
“Luna, watch out she--” The pokemon growled again and bit Raihan’s hand. “--bites…” Piers shrugged. “Tried t’ warn ya.”   
  
“Ouch, and she bites hard too!” The dragon tamer rubbed his hand once he’d drawn it back. He walked around the Eevee to sit across from the singer.    
  
“Luna, down,” Piers muttered, offering another bit of scone. He watched the Eevee trot over to him and eat it before curling up next to the singer’s feet. He gently pet the pokemon, resting his cheek in his hand, elbow propped on the edge of the table.    
  
Raihan watched him before the waitress came by and he ordered his usual. Watching her go, he turned his attention back to Piers. “I bet Leon was ecstatic seeing little shiny Luna.”    
  
“Eh, he’s th’ one who named ‘er.” The singer shrugged, nibbling on the scone himself.   
  
“He did? Bold.” The dragon Tamer grinned at him.    
  
“I like th’ name. He came up w’ it when I told ‘im ‘m aimin’ for an Umbreon. Doubt she’ll become one but worth a shot, yea?” He sipped at the tea once more, closing his eyes.   
  
“You know… I’m going to laugh if you get a Sylveon.” Raihan grinned at him.   
  
Piers glared at him over the rim of his cup before setting it back down. “Ya realize if I get a Sylveon now, which ‘m now assumin’ is highly likely w’ ‘ow Leon is, ‘m gonna use it to wipe th’ floor w’ yer team.”    
  
“YOU THINK YOU WILL BUT--” The dragon Tamer froze at the sinister smirk on the singer’s face.   
  
“‘Ow was it that Gloria beat ya again? Oh yea, Sylveon, Misty Terrain, Moon beam…. All w’out gigantamaxin’... gotta say I was damn proud o’ ‘er for that one.” Piers laughed at the horrified look on Raihan’s face. “Regrettin’ jinxin’ me now?”   
  
“More than.” The taller man groaned.   
  
The singer laughed loudly, smirking as he finished his cone, making sure he fed the last piece to Luna. The silver furred Eevee happily ate it before jumping into Piers’s lap and curling up.    
  
“Leon’s already spoiled her, I see.” Raihan snorted.   
  
“Leon hasn’t had any time w’ ‘er yet, he gets ‘er next week. She’s spoiled cause  _ I  _ spoiled ‘er.” The singer muttered, finishing off his tea as the waitress finally brought out Raihan’s tea and scones.    
  
“So… why’d you ask me out for tea time?” The dragon tamer asked after a moment of quiet.   
  
“Thought we should sit an’ ‘ave a chat.” Piers shifted in his seat. “Leon’s not said as much t’ me, but after I told ‘im ‘bout our one-night stand th’ bloke’s been seemin’ down. Guess it’s botherin’ ‘im…” He trailed off.   
  
“He and I discussed that already, if he seemed even more down recently, that’s my fault. I stepped out of line and made a joke I shouldn’t have.” Raihan scratched the back of his neck. “We fixed it but I still feel bad.”   
  
“Not down, jus’ overly compliment-y… said he gets like that when he’s stressed… is that true?” The singer asked, scratching under Luna’s chin.    
  
“Sort of? He does compliment more than normal… but if it’s nearly every sentence he says, that’s normally due to him trying to make someone feel better. Guess he thought you were depressed?” The dragon tamer offered.   
  
“Why would he think that?” Piers snorted.   
  
“Maybe something got him thinking about five years ago when we had to help you.” Raihan took a sip of his black tea.    
  
The dark-type trainer seemed to freeze, his hand stopping on Luna’s fur. “...Ya think he did?” He asked softly. The singer watched the other man nod and he sighed. “Ya both were there for me when I was at m’ darkest ‘our… I wish he’d not remember that time o’ m’ life. Might color ‘is judgement o’ me.”   
  
“Don’t say that. He may get lost very easily and say some stupid shite sometimes, but things like being hurt by some bitch ass fucking tosser ain’t gonna change how he sees you.” Raihan chastised him.    
  
Piers seemed to relax as he nodded, petting Luna more. “I ‘ope yer right, Rai.”   
  
“I know I am. I’ve known Lee my whole life, and I know how he feels about you.” He nodded.    
  
Sighing, the Dark-type trainer shifted in his seat again. “Which leads us t’ th’ whole situation o’ our one-night stand… ‘ow d’ ya really feel, Rai? ‘cause I always thought ya did it ‘cause ya liked Lee so much.”   
  
Raihan laughed some, “Nah, I wanted to do it cause it was you. Sure there was some interest in Lee before but he always seemed so… unreachable, you know? I always thought he’d go for Sonia. Though I guess her dating Nessa proved that wrong.” He paused, eating one of his scones before continuing, “As for how I feel… well it should be kind of obvious, yea? I like you… a lot…”   
  
The singer opened his mouth to say something.    
  
“BUT… I’ve never seen Leon look at anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ , the way he looks at you. He’s my best friend as well as my rival and I’ve been acting like a rival more than a friend for too long… besides, I know you don’t feel the same about me so it’s best I step back, yea?” There was a sad yet happy smile on the taller man’s face and all Piers could do was stare, unsure what to say.    
  
“I--” The singer looked down.   
  
“Nuh uh, nope. Don’t look like that. Don’t go taking blame just because you don’t feel the same.” Raihan started.   
  
“But… I don’t know  _ what  _ I feel for you… it could be love… if I stopped being stubborn.” Piers admitted.   
  
“It’s not though, Piers. It’s not the same feeling like the way you feel for Lee and you know it. Don’t say things just to try and make me feel better. I’m not that hurt, you know. I’m still going to support you and your band, and be there for Marns when you and Lee can’t be. I’m not ending our friendship, but I am going to step back on the flirting.” he smirked some at the shorter male.    
  
“Ya were flirtin’? When?” Piers smirked at how wounded Raihan looked.   
  
“Ouch! That hurt worse than your Eevee biting me! You can’t seriously mean you couldn’t tell when I was flirting with you!” The dragon tamer near shouted.   
  
“Dead Serious, mate. If yer calling our little contest of who can piss the other off more flirting then I ‘ate t’ break it t’ ya… I was  _ not  _ flirtin’... I jus’ like makin’ ya mad.” The singer smirked as he watched his friend groaned and lay his forehead on his arms.    
  
“You’re a cruel cruel man Piers! So mean!” Raihan pouted at him.    
  
“Ya get what ya asked for. Shouldn’t ‘ave chose that kind o’ contest for me t’ know ya was flirtin’... Dunno which is dumber…” He started.   
  
“Wha--?” The dragon tamer tilted his head in question.   
  
“Yer idea of flirtin’ w’ me or Lee’s idea t’ clear ‘is schedule b’fore even talkin’ t’ me ‘bout it…” He muttered.   
  
“How can you consider making time for you  _ dumb _ ? I mean I get where you’re coming from with him not talking to you about it first but he was just thinking about  _ you _ , bruh.” Raihan huffed.   
  
“Was he really? Or was th’ bloke thinkin’ ‘bout ‘imself?” Piers looked the taller man in his eyes.   
  
The dragon tamer frowned, getting a bit irritated. He shifted in his seat, pointing his remaining scone at the singer, waving it around as he spoke. “Listen here you little shite. Lee may not have fully thought his actions through but all my bro wanted was to spend time with you. How in the  _ hell  _ does that mean he’s not thinking about you?” He grumbled at him.    
  
“I dunno… I jus’...” He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when his friend interrupted him.   
  
“Lee is  _ not  _ **_Jaxon._ ** He doesn’t bloody weave words just to bring people to his bed, you should know this. It’s been… what? A month? Month and a half since Lee started talking to you because of both of your younger siblings?” Raihan asked.   
  
“More or less but he could--” Piers flinched as the dragon tamer poked his nose with the scone a bit roughly.    
  
“He’s not that bitch boy tosser, Jaxon. I swear on my life that Leon would  _ never  _ treat you that way. Now…” He pressed the scone in the singer’s hands. “Eat a scone mate, and stop letting your mind trick you.” He sat back and finished off his tea before muttering,   
  
“You know as well as I do that Lee would hurt himself before he’d ever hurt you.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update since I didn't update yesterday~ Don't worry if you love the OT3, once I'm done with this fic, there will be an alternate ending for the OT3. Thank you guys for reading and staying with me for so long TT^TT


	13. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets Leon gifts without really thinking about it.

Piers pat Leon on the shoulder, having just finished explaining how he was caring for Luna and making it clear he expected the same from the taller man. The singer felt like the week had passed faster than normal, though he didn’t know why. Giving Luna a kiss on her cheek before stepping back, he waved as he watched Leon and Charizard walk off with the little Eevee.    
  
“...I did warn ‘im she bites ‘ard… right? Oh well…” He shrugged before turning to Hop and Marnie. He watched the younger male shake his head and cross his arms as the young girl shrugged a bit. The singer scratched his cheek and looked away. “Alright you two, let’s get t’ window shoppin’ yea?” He watched the two pre-teens perk up and run ahead of him.   
  
“Oy! Don’t get too far ahead o’ me. Little shites.” he chuckled softly, following behind them. He watched as Hop led Marnie from window to window, sometimes looking for a moment only to rush to the next, other times they stopped and spoke at length on what they saw.  _ Oh to be so young and carefree… _ Piers shook his head. He followed them to a boutique, this one seeming to be rather new. The singer watched his little sister stare at a dress in the window, Hop looking interested in a jacket.   
  
Moving up behind the two, he gently urged them into the store. They looked up at him before sprinting in, making Piers shake his head and smile softly. It was easy for him to lose Marnie and Hop in the store but that was okay. They were old enough to handle themselves and his little sister could text or call him if she actually got lost.    
  
The singer slowly walked through the store, looking boredly at the leather jackets they had hanging up on the rack. A song started up in the back of his head, Piers humming it softly. His fingers danced over something soft and he paused. He tugged on the fabric and his eyes widened at what he saw. He pulled the item off its hanger, holding the fleece-lined cloth in his hands.    
  
Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, he clutched the cape, Chamanders dotted along the brilliantly red fabric. The singer looked around before he spotted the shelves decorated with snapbacks.  _ I wonder…  _ He strolled over to that side of the store, looking through the hats.    
  
Piers hummed softly as his eyes scanned over each and every snapback until he found it. “Ah-ha!” he reached up, having to go to his tip-toes, grabbing the brilliantly red hat. He almost didn’t see it, the Charmander on the underside of the rim of the hat. Dusting it off, he smiled at it.    
  
“Whoa! How’d you find that?!” Hop’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the cape and snapback that the singer was currently holding.   
  
“I was jus’ lookin’ through th’ jackets over there.” he pointed behind himself, shrugging. “Jus’ found it on complete accident, really.”   
  
“Lee is gonna be so  _ happy  _ getting these!” The young man exclaimed. Piers stared at the two items and paused.  _ Did I really pick these up for ‘im w’out thinkin’?  _ His eyes went back to Hop, the boy looking so excited as Marnie walked up to the both of them.    
  
“Oh… are ya gettin’ that for Leon, big bro?” She asked, looking up at him. Watching the musician nod, she smiled gently. “I think he’ll really like that… pleasantly surprised… right, Hop?” The young girl looked to his friend and he beamed more, giving a thumbs up.    
  
“Well, if ya both think th’ bloke will like it so much, guess I ‘ave t’ get it.” Piers put the snapback on his head to make it easier to carry. He slung the cape over his shoulder and grabbed a pair of fuchsia tinted sunglasses he saw from nearby, slipping them on. “ ‘ow d’ I look?” He asked.   
  
The two pre-teens giggled looking at him. Hop took his phone out and grinned, “Can I?”   
  
“Sure but ya can’t post it up til after yer bro gets th’ snapback and cape, yea?” He watched the boy nod before posing for a picture and letting him take it.    
  
Hop grinned from ear to ear.“I can’t wait for my big bro to see this!” He showed it to Marnie, who smiled a bit.    
  
“It’s a good look for ya, bro.” she said as he looked up at Piers. The singer scratched the back of his neck before shaking his head.   
  
“Did ya brats get what ya wanted ‘ere?” He asked. Both nodded as his little sister held up a light pink summer dress and a two-piece bathing suit that had Morpekos on it, while Hop showed off the fur-trimmed Wooloo themed jacket he found and a pair of Wooloo swim trunks. “Are ya both plannin’ on a beach trip?” He asked.    
  
“Yeah! We don’t know when we’ll go, cause we wanna go with Bede, Gloria, and Victor.” Hop leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.    
  
“Those three are pretty busy, but so are ya two. ‘m still amazed ya both can make time t’ ‘ang out t’gether.” Piers muttered as he set all the clothing on the counter, reaching for his wallet to pay for it all.    
  
“Marnie helps me a lot with my lab work and stuff…” the younger boy shrugged. “Oh! Wait a sec!” he rushed off before returning with two more swim trunks, one that was deep fuchsia and covered in Zigzagoons, the other deep red and covered in Charmanders. The boy beamed up at him and he rolled his eyes.   
  
“I see, ya want Lee an’ I t’ join ya brats. Guess it wouldn’t ‘urt.” He shrugged and paid for everything. Looking at the time on his phone, he pat the two kids’ shoulders. “I got band practice t’ get t’. ‘ll take m’ new swim trunks w’ me, but I trust ya both t’ ‘and over th’ cape an’ snapback t’ Lee for me, yea?”    
  
“Of course! You can count on us! Right, Marnie?” Hop looked to the girl who nodded and gave a thumbs up. Piers leaned over and kissed Marnie’s temple before ruffling the boy’s hair gently.   
  
“Be careful gettin’ t’ Wyndon, okay?” The singer waved, turning to walk over to a nearby Corvitaxi.   
  
Hop and Marnie waved back before they ran off to the train station.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Leon crouched, fingers wiggling before he pounced toward Luna only to have her hop just out of his grasp. He groaned and shook his head, “Come on, Luna. Piers said I have to bathe you at least once a day. Please cooperate with me.” He watched the shiny stick it’s tongue out at him and prance away. The ex-champ laughed a bit, “You take after Piers a bit too much.”   
  
He shifted and got up, walking after Luna and quickly scooping her up before she could slip away again. “Got you!” He grinned widely, moving to take the fussy pokemon to the already filled poketub. He gently set her in the warm water, keeping one hand on her and rolling up his sleeves with his free hand. He also tied his hair back before setting to work on cleaning her fur.    
  
Leon was humming one of Piers’s songs when he heard a knock. “Come in!” He called, rinsing Luna off even as she bounced along happily to the ex-champ’s humming.   
  
“Bro!” Hop ran in, Marnie walking in behind him and closing the door. “We come bearing gifts! One from us and two from Piers!” He smiled widely at him.    
  
Leon’s eyes widened, “Piers got me gifts?” He asked in pure wonder. He watched his younger brother nod.   
  
“But first…” The younger boy pulled out a pair of swim trunks and grinned big. “When Bede, Gloria, and Victor have time, we’re going to go to the beach! Piers agreed to join us so…” He laughed as his older brother snatched the trunks from him.   
  
“Count me it! Now, what did Piers get me?” He was practically bouncing with excitement.   
  
“Finish bathing Luna first,” Marnie spoke up as she sat on the couch. She watched Hop nod and sit next to her. Leon pouted before finishing rinsing off the Eevee. Taking the time to dry her thoroughly, he set her down and brushed her fur.   
  
“Wow, she’s so soft…” He picked up the shampoo bottle, “Does Piers make his own pokemon shampoo?!”    
  
The girl giggled softly, “My bro makes a lot o’ his own things…” she smiled as Luna darted off when Leon finished brushing her fur. The older man shook his head and turned to the two kids.    
  
“So~ What did Piers get me?” if he had a tail, it’d be wagging. The two kids laughed before Marnie took out her phone and started a video call silently with Piers. The singer sat on his band’s couch, watching through his sister’s phone. Hop handed over the bag, smiling at his big bro as he watched the man tear the two items out of the bag.    
  
Leon was frozen, staring at the cape and snapback. He didn’t move for so long that Hop, Marnie, and Piers started to get worried. “Um… Bro?” Hop said after a moment before the ex-champ turned one of the brightest smiles to them.    
  
“Holy shite this is amazing! I love this so much!” He took off his current snapback and put the new one on.    
  
“Good thing I ‘ad sunglasses on or ‘d be blind as fuck.” Piers muttered.   
  
“Piers! Thank you!” Leon laughed some as he heard the other male mumble before the phone hung up. Hop moved over to Leon and smirked, showing him the picture from earlier. The ex-champ laughed more, “He looks great!”   
  
“I think my big bro would blush if he heard ya say that,” Marnie muttered, watching Hop and Leon hug tight.    
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Hop asked.   
  
“Nah, he could use more color on his pale skin.” Marnie huffed and set the brothers into a laughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to get something out today~ I appreciate all the kudos and comments, thank you all for sticking with me <3 I adore you for it.


	14. Teams and Rehabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gives a rundown of the other teams and talks a bit more about his rehabbing of pokemon.

Looking at the picture Hop had posted on his Pokegram feed for the fifth time in the last few days, Piers couldn’t help but snicker at the caption.    
  
**Out shopping in Hammerlock at that new Boutique! #TeamYell #Rockstar #CHAMPIONTIME #PiersishavingaCHAMPIONTIME** **  
** **  
** He couldn’t blame the boy, in the picture the singer was showing off the Charmander cape and snapback, those fuchsia tinted glasses on his face, and the best part? He was in Leon’s signature Charizard pose. “Arceus… I look so silly.”   
  
“I think you look great!” Leon grinned as he settled beside Piers; Luna and Alecia wiggling out of his arms to jump off the couch and go play. He chuckled watching the silver Eevee run from the very pink Zigzagoon. The singer chuckled and shook his head as he watched them play.   
  
“‘M jus’ glad they get along so well,” Piers smirked as he grabbed his tea off the coffee table to take a drink.    
  
“Alecia really loves Luna, I’ve found. She’s been a big help getting Luna to take her baths. Also, Luna is a very jealous Eevee.” The ex-champ laughed a bit. “She headbutts my leg if I pay too much attention to Char or Alecia.”   
  
“That’s doesn’t surprise me at all,” Piers muttered, cuddling up against Leon’s side without thinking about it. He closed his eyes when the taller man ran his fingers through the singer’s monochromatic hair. “She ‘eadbutts Starchild every now an’ again because I give ‘im attention when she believes I should be givin’ it t’ ‘er. ‘M jus’ glad m’ Obstagoon is very patient.”   
  
“Well, Zigzagoons are a handful, so I can see how Starchild could be so patient when he has to deal with his own children every day.” Leon smiled, looking up as the Obstagoon walked out of Piers’s bedroom. Starchild seemed to watch the other two pokemon running around before gently grabbing them as they tried to run past the bigger pokemon and carried them into a different room. “It would seem he’s a lot of help with Luna too.” The ex-champ laughed some.    
  
Shaking his head, the singer gently elbowed the tan man in his ribs. “He’s jus’ used t’ ‘elpin’ me w’ all th’ others.” He leaned up to set his now empty mug on the coffee table. A set of tiny black cat ears popped up on the other side of the table and Piers froze.  _ Slash, what th’ fuck are ya doin’ out ‘ere?! Go back int’ th’ bloody room, don’t let Lee see ya! Fuckin’ Litten, listen for once!  _ Sweat dripped down his face as he looked to the man sitting next to him.   
  
Leon looked so awestruck, “Is… is that a Litten?” He asked softly, staring. The pokemon peaked over the edge and meowed looking at the ex-champ. “Oh my Arceus… it is! It’s so cute!!!!” He beamed at Piers as he shifted forward to pet it. “When did you get it?”   
  
“... _ ’im _ … I got ‘im a year ago…” Piers looked completely scared. He felt the other man’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him.    
  
“You don’t have to be scared, Litten and a few others from Alola are Legal now, and if they weren’t I wouldn’t tell a soul that you had him. I promise.” He pet the singer’s cheek, watching him relax and nod to him.    
  
“Thanks, Lee.” He said as he watched the Litten hop up on the coffee table and meow again. “Were ya comin’ t’ say hi, Slash?” The little pokemon mewed in response, hopping into Leon’s lap and curling up. The tanned man smiled big, petting the Litten happily.    
  
“How’d you even get this little fellow?” the ex-champ asked, reaching up with his free hand to pull Piers back to cuddling against him. The singer blushed light, reaching over to pet one of Slash’s ears.    
  
“He’s one o’ th’ Pokemon ‘ve rehabbed over th’ years. A friend o’ mine from Alola brought ‘im w’ ‘im when he was visitin’.” He scritched under the Litten’s chin gently. “Guzma told me he found th’ little guy in a wet bag… ‘m sure ya know what that means.” He looked up at the ex-champ and saw him wince and nod. “‘cause o’ that, this Litten will never evolve. Nearly Drownin’ caused ‘im a ‘uge trauma. When I ‘eard ‘is tale, I decided t’ keep ‘im for m’self.”   
  
“I can’t blame you…” Leon seemed to pause before saying. “When you say Guzma, you mean the leader of Team Skull?” He asked.   
  
Piers nodded to him, “Yea, They’re doin’ good work over in Alola for abandoned Pokemon and people. I don’t condone ‘em interruptin’ the Island Challenges though an’ every time Guzma visits I get ont’ ‘im ‘bout it.” The ex-champ watched him curiously, petting Slash gently.    
  
“Do you know other Team leaders too?” He asked cautiously.    
  
“A bit? Guzma is th’ only bloke ‘m friends w’.” The singer pressed his lips together at the look on Leon’s face. He shifted, grabbing the tanned man’s chin and making him look into his eyes. “Don’t ya dare think Team Yell an’ I are  _ anythin’ _ like like those other Teams. Closest we come to in Team Skull, only th’ bit o’ trouble we cause doesn’t interrupt the Challengers… I mean Team Yell took m’ instructions about Marnie too seriously last Challenger Season but I made it clear they don’t d’ that again.”    
  
The musician pat the ex-champ’s cheek, “M’ point is that we ain’t like th’ others. We don’t go ‘round killin’ pokemon or stealin’ ones owned by others t’ try an’ take over th’ world like Team Rocket do. We ain’t tryin’ t’ use Eternatus t’ wipe out the world, leavin’ only us, t’ try an reshape it ‘ow I see fit like Team Flare or Team Galatic. Team Yell ‘as never tricked anyone int’ releasin’ their pokemon so we can conquer the region unopposed like Team Plasma.”    
  
Smirking, Piers tugged on a few strands of the man’s lilac-colored hair. “And we damn sure ain’t tryin’ t’ use Zamazenta or Zacian t’ expand th’ land for ‘umans or t’ expand th’ ocean for pokemon like team Magam and Team Aqua do. I made Team Yell t’ fuck w’ Rose. That man was a stuck up prick an’ needed a bit o’ chaos in ‘is life. Think ya’d agree with me.” He watched Leon nod as he let go of his hair.    
  
“Well, I learned a bit about the other Teams. I never knew each Team’s goal.” The ex-champ admitted.    
  
“Glad t’ ‘elp I guess?” Piers shrugged before looking at his phone. “Don’t ya gotta ‘ead out soon?”   
  
That made Leon look at his own phone, ‘Oh shite, lost track of time. Mind if I borrow your shower?” He gently handed the Litten to Piers before getting up.   
  
“Not at all, might not be as big as yer used t’ jus’ t’ warn ya.” He stood as well, holding Slash in his arms.    
  
“That’s fine.” The taller man smiled softly before kissing the singer’s cheek. “Thanks love.” He dug through his bag before pausing. “I’ll call Hop to take Alecia and Luna back to my place.”   
  
“No need, I can d’ it for ya. I ain’t got practice t’night an’ I can sit an’ watch ‘em for ya til ya come ‘ome.” He shifted the Litten in his arms.    
  
“Won’t that be a huge commute for you, though?” Leon asked, watching the pale man blush a light pink.   
  
“I ain’t got nothin’ planned for th’ next few days…” Piers muttered, hugging the Litten tighter, blushing a bit more.    
  
The ex-champ stared at him before he melted into a gentle smile. “Wanna stay over then? You can bring Slash with you. I’m sure you’ll leave Starchild here to take care of the other pokemon while you’re away.” He watched the singer nod before gently ruffling the man’s hair.    
  
The musician swatted at his hand, “Watch th’ ‘air!” He gently shoved the taller man toward the bathroom. “Go shower already, ya bloody twit!” He bristled as Leon laughed.   
  
“Alright, Alright, I’m going! Towels in the bathroom too?” He asked.   
  
“Yea, on th’ shelf over th’ toilet. Don’t get lost in there, please?” The singer was only half teasing but the ex-champ laughed it off.   
  
“I promise I won’t.” The tanned male grinned before disappearing into the bathroom. Piers shook his head before turning his attention back to the Litten in his arms. Smiling softly, he gently rubbed one of it’s ears.    
  
“Ya finally get t’ go outside o’ m’ place, Slash, ain’t that excitin’?” The little Litten mewed happily in response and Piers found himself grinning back at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! I know I hadn't written about Alecia in awhile so she made a return! Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far <3


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets a call about a Noivern, Leon joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pokemon death! I wanted to be sure to warn you before you read this chapter!

Slash puffed a small fireball, wanting to join in as Piers exhaled smoke from his nose. The singer chuckled and gently scratched down the Litten’s back as they relaxed on Leon’s couch. He was sitting on the couch, smoking, while he waited for the lasagna in the oven to finish baking. The pokemon mewed at him, trying to puff out smoke instead of a fireball again.    
  
“If ya keep up th’ practice, ya will be able t’ make smoke w’out spittin’ out lil’ fireballs.” Piers looked around as he took a drag from his cigarette. “It’s a good thing Lee fireproofs ‘is place.” he smirked as he rubbed Slash’s ear. Piers’s eyes were drawn to Alecia and Luna, both shinies curled around each other and sleeping. It brought a small smile to his face, though it faded when he heard the front door open.    
  
“Welcome ‘ome, Lee.” The musician called out. He didn’t get an answer, just hearing the ex-champ take off his shoes before he spotted the tired look on the man’s face. The taller of the two flopped on the couch next to Piers, gently taking the cigarette from his lips. Expecting a kiss, the singer found himself shocked as Leon, instead, took a drag from the cigarette and exhaling the smoke as he physically relaxed.    
  
“I never pegged ya for th’ cigarette type…” He plucked the cigarette back and finished it off. Piers watched his face fall a bit, “‘ang on, Lee.” He pulled another tobacco stick out, settling it between his lips and lighting it before he held it out to him. Watching the other take it, the singer set his pack on the side table next to the couch.    
  
“Thanks, love. I don’t smoke constantly… just when days are stressful.” Leon muttered as he exhaled the smoke.    
  
“Tough day at th’ tower t’day?” Piers asked, watching Slash hop onto the back of the couch and trot over to the back of the ex-champ’s head.    
  
“Yea, I mean I always look forward to the battles Gloria and Victor have with me, but when they steamroll my team it makes me wonder what I’m doing wrong. I’m supposed to be a challenge to them, not easy.” He sighed as he took another drag, his hand trembling a bit.   
  
Piers rubbed his arm gently and hummed, “From what Marns tells me from time t’ time, th’ twins like t’ constantly change their teams. It’s a pretty good strategy some days but pretty bad on others. Did either of ‘em use Zamazenta, Zacian, or Eternatus against ya?”    
  
“Yea, which I guess can make them a grade higher than me and my team.” Leon finished off the cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray. Slash meowed behind him, nuzzling his purple hair. He chuckled lightly and picked up the Litten, “Okay, I shouldn’t be so hard on myself.” he nuzzled Slash before putting him in his lap.    
  
Piers leaned against the back of the couch, smiling at the two of them. He reached out and ran his fingers through that purple mane and hummed thoughtfully. “Your ‘air is really soft… very similar t’ a Wooloo.” he muttered softly.   
  
Leon chuckled, “I use a shampoo made only in Postwick.” He closed his eyes and relaxed more. “That feels really nice,” he muttered softly.    
  
“Never ‘ad yer ‘air messed w’ b’fore?” Piers asked, watching the man shake his head in response. “‘ll ‘ave t’ b’ sure t’ d’ it more often then.” The singer hummed a soft tune before he heard his phone chirp. He grabbed it off the side table with his free hand and opened his text messages. The musician’s face fell before he suddenly got up. “I gotta ‘ead t’ Wedgehurst…” he grabbed his jacket and keys from nearby, Slash mewing in worry.   
  
Leon sat up, “What’s happening there?” He asked, worry passing over his face.   
  
“Got a call from one o’ Team Yell. She got a call from a resident who found a Noivern an’ Noibat severely injured behind th’ Station. I need t’ get there, it sounded urgent.” The singer muttered as he typed out on his phone. He looked up to find Leon letting Char out his ball.    
  
“I’ll come with, we can use Char. It’ll be faster if we do.” Leon watched Piers nod and walked outside with him and his pokemon. The ex-champ easily moved onto the Fire-type’s back, taking the musician’s hand in his own as he lifted him onto Char’s back. “What’s a Noivern doing in Wedgehurst? Don’t they usually stick to the wild area?” Leon asked as they took to the sky.   
  
Piers clung to the man, eyes closed. “D-don’t know… it’s why we’re goin’ t’ Wedgehurst… ‘opefully we’ll find out what ‘appened.” he responded, burying his face against Leon’s back.    
  
It wasn’t long before they landed next to the station. The ex-champ hopped off the Charizard’s back and helped the singer down. Once his feet were on the ground, Piers sprinted behind the station. Leon was hot on his feet, easily following the smaller man. The singer easily found the Team Yell grunt, dashing over to her only to slide to a halt at the sight before his eyes.   
  
Piers found himself vomiting to the side before he had time to even process the scene. It was horrible… gruesome even. One would think that somehow Team Rocket had made their way into Galar. The singer panted as Leon reached them, eyes widening before he grabbed the ex-champ by his hair and hid the man’s face-- his eyes-- against his chest.    
  
“Don’t… Don’t look Lee… Don’t look…” Piers’s words came out shakey, his arms trembling around Leon. “Eliza… what--” He started.   
  
The Team Yell Grunt shifted, “The woman who called… I found th’ right cunt filetin’ th’ poor Noivern in front o’ it’s baby. Th’ poor thing was long dead before I even got th’ call. I right got th’ cops involved an’ she’s been hauled away. Th’ loony cunt ‘ad set this up… said it was t’ show ya that no one can save every pokemon an’ ya deserved t’ see th’ pokemon suffer for yer triflin’. Luckily, I grabbed this little guy b’fore she could get ‘er grimey ‘ands on ‘em.”    
  
Eliza walked over to Piers, holding out the tiny and terrified Noibat to him. He gently took the small pokemon and handed it to Leon, a very somber expression on the singer’s face. “Ya did th’ right thing Eliza. See about buryin’ that Noivern for me, yea?” He watched her nod before he nudged Leon backward, keeping him against his chest.    
  
When they were far enough away, the singer let the ex-champ straighten out. Piers found the Noibat back in his arms as Leon drug him into a tight hug. Tears spilled down the musician’s face before he could even register that they were. “H-how can people be so bloody cruel?! An’ it’s all ‘cause o’ me that--” He was cut off as the taller man hugged him tighter.    
  
“This isn’t your fault, you can’t control what others do even if they blame you. She would have found another reason to hurt that poor Noivern if you weren’t doing this rehab thing.” He cupped the shorter man’s face and kissed away his tears. “Let’s take this wee one back to my place, I have pokemon formula and some other things you can use to feed him.” He soothed.   
  
Piers sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his free hand. “Thanks, luv.” He watched the tanned male pat Charizard’s side before helping the musician back onto the pokemon’s back. Leon got on after he made sure Piers was settled. Char took tot he sky once more, flying them quickly back to Wyndon. Entering Leon’s flat, the ex-champ walked into another room to get some formula started for the Noibat.    
  
“How old do you think he is?” Leon called out to Piers.   
  
“‘d say this lil’ bugger is probably only a month old.” The singer called back, digging through his packed bags. He found one of the warming blankets and gently wrapped the Noibat in the cloth before settling on the couch after having kicked off his shoes. As he pet the pokemon’s cheek, he’d feel a cold water bottle on the back of his neck. Piers squeaked before snatching it and setting in on the side table as Leon laughed.    
  
“Sorry, I thought you could use a bit of water.” He smiled as he gently took the tiny bat pokemon from the other man.    
  
Piers reached out, “‘old ‘im upside down, an’ don’t try t’ force any milk int’ ‘im.” He gently took the bottle, unscrewing the lid and fishing an eye dropped out of his bag. He set the bottle on the side table and got up to go clean out the dropper. Once he was satisfied with how clean it was, he rejoined Leon, using the eyedropper in the bottle and handed it to the ex-champ. “Slowly drop a bit o’ milk into his mouth, he’ll lap but that’s what we want.”   
  
The tanned man nodded in response, doing as Piers instructed. The singer watched him closely, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder. “Yer a natural, Lee.”   
  
“I am? I’m a bit nervous, to be honest. He’s so  _ tiny _ .” Leon muttered, watching the Noibat lapping as he fed it.    
  
“They always are, but yer doin’ great.” Piers kissed his cheek. “We’re gonna ‘ave t’ keep this one… both o’ us. This wee one ‘as already imprinted on us.” The singer said softly.   
  
“Well, I’m not gonna complain about that, though you’ll have to teach me more about caring for him.” Those golden eyes locked onto the singer’s light teal ones.   
  
“‘appily, luv… so I guess I get t’ name this one yea?” The musician hummed, “I think ‘is name will be Synyster.”    
  
“Syn as a nickname… I like it.” Leon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit difficult to write, but I wanted to touch a bit more on Piers's Rehabbing pokemon. Thank you for reading today~


	16. Songwriter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finds out something about Leon he never even considered.

Yawning big, Piers rubbed at his eyes. He leaned over to grab his mug of coffee, taking a sip as he watched Leon come out of his room.    
  
“Mornin’.” The singer yawned again, partially covering his mouth with his free hand.   
  
“Morning.” Leon beamed at him, “Sorry if I wasn’t much help with Synyster last night.” He rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“S’all good. There’s eggs, bacon, an’ pancakes on th’ stove, I jus’ made ‘em.” He took another drink of coffee. “An’ coffee if ya drink it.”   
  
“I do, thanks for breakfast.” The ex-champ walked into the kitchen. Piers could hear him moving around and grabbing a plate. “Have you eaten yet?” He called.   
  
“Nah… not yet.” The musician put his mug back on the table and scrubbed at his tired face with his hands.   
  
“If you want a nap, I can handle feeding Syn.” Leon offered, setting two plates on the coffee table and his own mug of coffee.   
  
PIers picked a piece of fluff off his deep fuchsia Zigzagoon patterned pajama pants. “Not gonna take a nap, but ‘ll leave feedin’ th’ wee one t’ ya.” he got up, straightening his black tank top. “He’s done pretty well w’ th’ dropper so far.” The singer stretched before grabbing the baby pokemon formula he’d made at some point last night from the fridge. He poured a small amount into a tiny cup and warmed it up the microwave for a few seconds. Testing the warmth, he used the eyedropper in the liquid and walked back over to Leon.   
  
“Where is Syn, by the way?” The tanned male asked as he shifted his black knee-length shorts. He watched the singer sit beside him and lift his hair gently. The little Noibat was hanging upside down, clinging to the underside of his hair tie.    
  
“For th’ record, I didn’t put ‘im there, he moved there while I was sleepin’. Nearly gave me a ‘eartattck ‘cause I thought I lost th’ wee bloke.” The musician sighed. He gently coaxed Synyster from his hair tie and held him out to Leon. The taller man gently took the pokemon, watching it hang from the armband on his wrist.   
  
“He got a lot of his strength back!” The ex-champ grinned happily. “Again, sorry I didn’t help too much, I tried to stay up…” He gently started dripping milk into the Noibat’s mouth, watching it lap.    
  
“It’s fine, ‘m used t’ doin’ this, ya aren’t. Also, ya sleep like a log. Couple o’ times I tried t’ wake ya last night ya didn’t even budge. Ya were out like a light.” The singer shifted, grabbing his mug and taking a drink.   
“Hop’s told me I’m a heavy sleeper, guess he wasn’t joking.” Leon beamed at Piers, watching the man shake his head. Just as Piers was taking another drink of his coffee, both men heard a commotion in another room. The ex-champ sighed, “That was probably Luna getting into things she shouldn’t be…” He muttered.   
  
“‘M glad ya didn’t yell at ‘er, woulda scared poor Synyster.” The singer set his cup down and stood, “She does this at m’ place too. ‘ll go check on ‘er.” Piers got up, slowly making his way into Leon’s room, where Luna’s ears were peeking up out of a box. “Luna, what are ya gettin’ int’? Ya know better than that.” He reached out to grab her only to watch the little shiny Eevee jump out of his reach. He sighed and shook his head.   
  
“‘m too tired t’ b’ chasin’ ya ‘round t’day ya little shite.” Piers followed behind her, watching her run and jump around Leon’s room. She started on the floor, launching onto his dresser and knocking things off of it. The singer picked these things back up and returned them to their original place as Luna jumped up on the bed. The musician moved to grab her again to only have her launch off the top of his head and up onto the top of Leon’s wardrobe.    
  
Piers huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Luna, don’t make me call yer da’ in ‘ere.” He frowned up at the Shiny. “Eevuy!” She jumped down, kicking a whole pile of paper and bringing it with her. The singer scrubbed at his face, bending down to pick up the paper that was all over the place now. He could feel the Eevee watching him and he shook his head at her, “you’re in lots o’ trouble missy.” he glared at her.    
  
Settling on the floor, Piers started flipping the papers over to make sure the correct side was facing upwards. The musician paused and set the couple of papers he’d just picked up in his lap. He rubbed at his eyes,  _ am I more tired than I thought I was? _ He looked at the papers again. After a few minutes, he picked up the rest and scooped up Luna. The singer walked out to the living room, where Leon had just finished feeding Synyster.   
  
“Hey Lee…” Piers started, setting Luna down on the couch.    
  
“Yea?” Leon looked up at him before turning his eyes back to the Noibat, making sure the Eevee didn’t play rough with him.    
  
The singer seemed to pause and that made the ex-champ look at him in worry. “‘m jus’... tryin’ t’ make sure m’ eyes aren’t playin’ tricks on me…”    
  
Leon tilted his head, “What do you mean?” his eyes widened when Piers held out the papers to him.   
  
“...Ya write music an’ songs?” The musician asked softly.    
  
“I… yea, I do. Where did you find those?” The tanned male asked, trying not to sound panicked.   
  
“Luna knocked ‘em off the top o’ yer wardrobe. She’s in trouble by th’ way.” Piers set the papers on the coffee table on the opposite side of the food.    
  
Leon physically relaxed and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yea, it’s just a hobby I’ve had on the side since I became champion. They’re okay but not the best.”   
  
The singer sat beside the ex-champ, holding one of the papers in his hand, “This one is pretty good, I can even ‘ear th’ music playin’ in the back o’ m’ ‘ead…” he trailed off, his foot tapping to said music. ♪ “ But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me, when I say softly, slowly… Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today.” ♪ Piers started singing without even thinking.   
  
For Leon, it was so surreal to hear something he’d written sang by Piers. All this man had to do was look at the words and music he’d written sloppily on a piece of paper and he just  _ knew _ the way to sing the song. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one hypnotized by the musician’s singing. Luna was curled up on the back of the couch napping while little Synyster had woken and flapped over to Piers, chirping.    
  
“You just made that song sound a thousand times better than it is on paper.” Leon smiled at him.    
  
“Yer jus’ complimentin’ me…” the singer blushed as he put the paper with the others. He gently nuzzled the Noibat before lifting his hair so it could go back to his hair tie and rest. Synyster was very happy to do so, and Leon couldn’t help his soft chuckle as he watched Piers let his hair fall back in place.   
  
“So what if I am complimenting you? It’s not a bad thing.” He chuckled a bit more. “I’m guessing Syn likes your hair so much cause it’s soft and warm?” He asked, changing the subject.   
  
“Ya got a point, can’t complain then.” He shrugged before blushing a bit more. “Th’ wee ones always find their way int’ m’ ‘air. ‘m assumin’ yer right, m’ ‘air is just comfortable t’ them.” The musician reached under his ponytail to gently pet the Noibat’s cheek.    
  
“It’s really cute, to be completely honest. You should let me take a picture and upload it to Pokegram.” Leon beamed at him. He half expected the singer to say no because he currently wasn’t wearing any makeup and looked dog tired.   
  
Surprisingly though, Piers nodded to him. “Sure, why not. Just make sure ya tag it right an’ that ya tag me. Ya may ‘ave t’ follow me t’ d’ that though.”   
  
“Uhm, I… already follow you… I did so a number of years ago.” The ex-champ admitted as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, blushing light.   
  
“Ya did? Why?” The singer tilted his head.   
  
“I wanted to get to know you better, but you know Rose…” The tanned man rolled his eyes, “If he didn’t approve of it, I couldn’t do it. He kept my schedule  _ full _ . I rarely had time to visit my little brother and family let alone time to hang out with Raihan.” He shook his head.   
  
“Rose was a right cunt, but I don’t need t’ remind ya.” Piers shifted and lifted his hair slightly, “Either way, ya can take a picture and put it on Pokegram.”   
  
“Hang on one second. Rotom?” Leon smiled as his phone started floating, smiling as it acknowledged him. The ex-champ shifted and pulled Piers into his lap, making the man squeaked and turn a light shade of pink. The taller man grinned at him and lifted his ponytail a bit to slightly expose the tiny Noibat. “Take a photo of Piers and I and upload it to Pokegram with the correct tags and tag Piers.”    
  
The phone zipped around happily a moment before it searched for a good angle. When it had one, it stopped and took a photo before it landed on the arm of the couch and went silent. Leon let go of the singer’s hair and shifted to grab their plates from the table, handing Piers his.    
  
As the two settled into their comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast, Piers heard his phone chime. Deeming it was the photo finally uploading, he didn’t check his phone. Only seconds later, when both of their phones started to constantly chirp, did the two of them look at each other. Leon tapped his screen and nearly choked on his bacon.   
  
The singer raised an eyebrow and looked at his own screen before he burst out laughing.    
  
**New message from: Raihan** **  
** **  
** _ WHY ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DEFEAT ME WITH HOW HORRIBLY CUTE YOU ARE TOGETHER?! I THOUGHT WE HAD A TRUCE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys and sticking with me. I thought a cute chapter was much needed after the last chapter~


	17. Music Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan shows Leon one of Piers's Music videos from Five Years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Very dark theme in this one! mentions of blood and suicidal thoughts!

_ A Truce? What truce? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ HOW CRUEL LEE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BRO! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I am your bro, but you know I have to tease you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ SHAME ON YOU! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Wanna meet in a few days for tea? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ HAMMERLOCK SWEET TEAS, 2PM! IF YOU’RE LATE YOU GOTTA PAY! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You know I’m going to be late… alright I’ll pay. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ SEE YOU THERE~ _ _   
_ _   
_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A few days later and Leon was sitting across from Raihan, watching the dragon tamer finish off his last scone happily. The ex-champ shook his head, smiling softly at his best friend.    
  
“Happy now?” Leon asked as he watched Raihan beam and nod.   
  
“Hell yeah, bruh! Free scones are the best!” The dragon tamer grinned at the tanned male. “So, you’ve been listening to all of Piers’s music right?”    
  
“Well, yea… I got a bit hooked after my first viewing of one of his concerts. Why?” The ex-champ crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back, Alecia draped over his shoulders. He’d swapped to using the little Zigzagoon to navigate so Charizard could have a few breaks now and then.   
  
“Well, have you heard his Underground Tracks yet?” Raihan asked as he shifted to browse his phone.    
  
“Underground Tracks? Do you mean his non-album related songs? Aren’t those just singles?” Leon asked as he scritched under Alecia’s chin.    
  
“Technically they are but Piers’s fans have come to refer to them as his Underground Tracks. They’re the songs he released five years ago after his break up.” The dragon tamer shifted, grabbing his floating phone and typing on it.   
  
The ex-champ seemed to pause, looking at his best friend. He watched the man nod to him. “Yea,  _ those _ songs. They’re referred to in that way because while he’s released the songs, he’s not claimed them as singles and he hasn’t released an album yet. It’s been five years and the fans believe he’s never going to release them together on an album.” Raihan frowned a bit before he opened something on his phone.   
  
“I… I haven’t heard them… I didn’t even know they existed.” Leon admitted. He nuzzled Alicia a bit when she chittered at him. He then found the dragon tamer’s phone in his face. The ex-champ took the earbuds from Raihan and put them in his ears before pressing play.    
  
The music video started in a dark room, a modulated voice ringing in the background.    
  
“Do you have any memories? Hahahaha…”   
  
The camera panned around the room until it landed on Piers, clutching his head in his hands. The singer rocked back and forth on the bed as he sang.   
  
♪ “Dark memories, dark memories… they keep me up all night.” ♪    
  
The camera panned to a torn-up picture of Jaxon on the bed beside the musician, Piers gripping his shoulder-length hair tightly in his hands.   
  
♪ “You left me, half empty…. Why are you always right?!” ♪    
  
Piers slammed his hands down on the bed, looking up into the vanity mirror across from him, the camera zooming in on his face in the mirror. It was bruised and battered, a bit of blood on his bottom lip.    
  
♪ “Can’t change me, can’t change me, no matter how you try!” ♪   
  
The singer pulled at his hair again, wrapping his arms around himself as he closed his eyes.   
  
♪ “You break me, forsake me… right now I wanna die!” ♪    
  
Piers sat up, wrapping his own hands around his throat.   
  
♪ “So it’s goodbye… bye, bye…. So it’s goodbye… bye, bye…” ♪   
  
As the guitar riff started up, the singer got up off the bed. He paced around the room, head hung as he went between pulling his own hair, huddling in on himself and scratching at his own arms. The singer rocked and screamed until it looked like his throat was dry. He lightly dragged his nails down his own throat as tears fell down his cheeks.   
  
♪ “No future… no, no, no future… replace me now, I’m gone!” ♪   
  
As he sang, the scene faded out. Fading back in, there’s a handful of men and women dressed in all black at a funeral.   
  
♪ “Black dresses, black roses, the world keeps turning on.” ♪   
  
The camera pans to Piers laying in a casket, eyes closed. A few of the people silently cry and dab at their eyes.   
  
♪ “Cry for me, cry for me, it’s all I really want. I’m leaving, believing, my work down here is done.” ♪    
  
The singer’s eyes open, staring up into the camera with a somber and tired look on his face.   
  
♪ “so it’s goodbye… bye, b--” ♪   
  
Leon stopped the video, shoving Raihan’s phone and earbuds back at him. He put his head in his hands, eyes closed as he shook. He knew Piers had been really bad off after what that man had done to him… but not  _ this  _ bad. He felt his best friend’s hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes.    
  
“You get why I showed this to you, right Lee?” Raihan asked softly. He watched the tanned man nod slowly. “There’s this last bit you should see…”    
  
“...do I have to? That… it’s really hard to watch and listen to.” Leon muttered softly. He watched the dragon tamer nod and he sighed as he took the earbuds back. Raihan found the part he wanted the ex-champ to see, hitting play.    
  
Where the video started from saw Piers in front is fans on stage. He flourishes a bow, before straightening and dropping his mic stand.    
  
♪ “the crowd is, still waiting, I took my final bow.” ♪   
  
As he turns from the crowd, blood seeps from the corners of his mouth and eyes, a sinister smirk on his face.   
  
♪ “It’s over… so over… too late to turn back now…” ♪   
  
The singer pauses when he’s faced with a pair of silhouettes and the smirk falls as tears of blood run down his cheeks. 

_  
_♪ “I’m sorry, so sorry, I gave my life a try…” ♪  
  
Piers falls down onto his knees, at the feet of the silhouettes, reaching up to them shaking, sobbing as more blood runs down his cheeks and chin before he falls to the ground.   
  
♪ “Forgive me, forgive me… I didn’t say Goodbye…” ♪   
  
Raihan reached over and stopped the video, taking the earbuds from Leon before hugging him. Alecia chittered in worry as a broken sob left the ex-champ. After a moment of trying to collect himself, the tanned male scrubbed at his face with his hands, sniffling.   
  
“Rai…. we can’t _ever_ let him get like that again… _I_ can’t.” He groaned out behind his hands before exhaling harshly through his nose. Moving his hands from his face, he stared angrily into the dragon tamer’s eyes.  
  
“ I swear if I _ever_ fucking see _Jaxon_ near Piers… I’ll fucking **_kill_** him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty heavy chapter for me to write. The song used is Goodbye by Ozzy Osbourne.


	18. Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finds out about Piers's secret~

Sighing heavily, Leon put his head in his hands. “Why did I leave Char and Alecia at home?” He groaned at himself. “Oleana is going to be so mad at me… she’s going to think I stood her up.” Shaking his head, he walked into the nearby bar. “Maybe I can text her where I’m at…” The ex-champ pulled out his phone as he sat at an empty table. Distracted with texting Oleana, he didn’t notice the live band setting up the small stage near him.    
  
As the music started up, Leon tapped his foot, deciding he liked the beat. Placing his phone on the table as he waited for a response from the woman, he closed his eyes, his brain thinking about how the music from the live band would look on paper. As the vocalist started up, the ex-champ seemed to pause.   
  
♪ “Baby forgive me, did I do something wrong? What could be so bad that you’d leave me hanging on? I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting?” ♪   
  
Leon lifted his head and turned his gaze to the stage. The singer, who looked to be a young woman with chestnut-colored hair, the tips a sandy color, had her eyes closed. She looked very into the song, but to the tanned male, there seemed to be parts of the song missing. The chorus that she led into, hit a bit home with him.    
  
♪ “ Every time I try to get a little closer, you shut down and the conversation's over. I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark… Show me your private parts!” ♪   
  
The way she moved on stage and how she seemed so free… it kind of reminded him of Piers. His foot continued to tap to the beat, listening as she finished the chorus. As this woman sang the next verse, Leon found himself mentally filling in parts he felt were missing.   
  
♪ “I can’t remember the last time that this felt real…” ♪   
  
_ I would have cut you out, if I didn’t love you… _ _   
_ _   
_ ♪ “And how could you blame me for feelin’ the way I feel?” ♪   
  
_ I’m not blaming you, I’m just trying to figure it out _ _   
_ _   
_ ♪ “I can take a little hesitating, I’ll wait forever if it’s worth the waiting.” ♪   
  
The singer launched back into the chorus, really getting into it. Leon’s foot stopped tapping as he focused on this woman. She really started to feel familiar, and her movements on stage were close to how Piers moved at his concerts… a little  _ too  _ close. Rubbing his chin as he watched her continue the song, just making it to the last line. As she turned her head to the side, The ex-champ saw it and he knew without a doubt…    
  
He joined in the clapping, watching the singer’s two bandmates pack up their instruments as she silently bowed to the crowd. Waiting until eyes were off her, he got up, phone in hand, and jogged over to her. “You were amazing, mind if I get an autograph?”   
  
The wide-eyed look on the woman made him grin. She looked away, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Leon leaned in then and whispered, “Piers, I know it’s you.” He watched the “woman”’s head snap up. He felt the other grab his wrist and drag him backstage.    
  
“‘ow th’ bloody ‘ells did ya figure out it was me?!” Piers hissed. “An’ what th’ fuck are ya even doin’ ‘ere?”   
  
“I got lost… cause I’m dumb and left Char and Alecia at my flat. But this was quite the treasure to find!” He beamed before he found the singer’s finger against his nose.   
  
“Ya can’t tell anyone about this,  _ especially  _ Raihan!” he frowned and sighed, ‘Ya still ‘aven’t told me ‘ow ya figured out it was me.” Piers crossed his arms over his chest.    
  
“Well, you move the same way on stage at your concerts. Though I felt that was a stretch. It was when I saw Synyster hanging out at the nape of your neck, buried in your hair, that I realized it was you.” Leon smiled gently.   
  
Piers blushed light pink, “I thought I ‘ad ‘im ‘idden well… bollocks.” He sighed and moved to the vanity to wipe off his makeup.    
  
The ex-champ leaned against the door frame and hummed, “How’d you get your hair that color?” He asked curiously.   
  
“Let’s jus’ say… I ‘ave a pokemon who can make my ‘air look like this.” He snapped his fingers and his hair returned back to its normal black and white.   
  
“That’s pretty handy, I didn’t know you had any psychic pokemon… but then again you do rescue a good number so I shouldn’t be surprised if you have one or two.” Leon smiled tenderly before looking at his phone. “Oh, Oleana finally responded.” His face fell and he groaned, “I guess I’m meeting her next week instead now.”   
  
“Ya got lost meetin’ up w’ Oleana? She ain’t gonna let ya live that one down, luv.” Piers stepped behind the divider, changing out of his pink tank top and frilly black and pink skirt and into black skinny jeans and a black tee with the word “YELL” on the front in deep fuchsia. “Well, since yer schedule is clear, why don’t we ‘ead t’ yer place. ‘ll make us dinner if ya ‘elp me.” The singer moved over to him, taking the taller man’s wrist in his hand.    
  
The ex-champ smiled at him tenderly and nodded, “What do you have planned for dinner?” he asked, gently taking Synyster so Piers could tie his hair back up. When the singer was done, he set the baby Noibat back onto the man’s hair tie.   
  
“He really does love your hair.” Leon looked at Piers tenderly, gently moving a small bit of the man’s hair behind his ear. “I can’t even blame him, it is rather soft.” he chuckled softly.   
  
“I was thinkin’ somethin’ Hoenn…” Piers rolled his eyes and gently elbowed him, “D’ we need t’ pick up any groceries or d’ ya ‘ave th’ stuff for ramen?”   
  
“I think we need to grocery shop, while I know I have the stuff to make the noodles, I don’t think I have the Naruto, vegetables, or fish for the dashi stock.” Leon rubbed his chin with his free hand. He watched the singer nod before leading them down the street towards the market.    
  
“Ya buyin’ or d’ ya want me t’?” The musician asked as the entered the vast store.    
  
“I can cover this since you’re making it for us both.” The ex-champ beamed at the shorter male. Piers nodded yet again, grabbing a shopping basket before gently leading the taller man over to the produce section. He hummed a soft tune as he looked over the vegetables, grabbing leeks, scallions, mushrooms, and carrots. The tanned man watched him curiously, always so fascinated by homemade meals.    
  
The singer never let go of his wrist, grabbing a tube of Naruto and premade dashi stock. He was feeling slightly lazy, seeing as he’d be making the noodles by hand and cutting all the vegetables and the naruto. “Do ya ‘ave eggs at ‘ome?” He asked after a moment.    
  
“Yea, I have some uncooked and some premade boiled eggs.” Leon snickered as he watched the musician wince.    
  
“Those things are gross. ‘ow can ya even eat that shite? No, don’t answer that… I blame Rose.” He huffed. “I think we ‘ave everythin’, let’s check out.” Piers gently led him to the self check out, ringing up everything himself. When he finished and put the Naruto into the bag, he felt Leon move to pay for everything.    
  
The taller man frowned as his card was declined. The ex-champ looked and groaned, “This is my older card… meaning I left my actual card at home… sorry.” he looked at Piers sadly.    
  
The singer shook his head, “It’s alright.” He reached into his pocket to pay and realized he didn’t have his wallet on him. “Ah, shite… left my wallet home… well..” He canceled the transaction and put the items in the nearby return bin. “‘ll figure sumthin’ out when we get back to yer place.”   
  
“I’m sorry Piers, I know you were looking forward to ramen,” Leon said softly, sadly.    
  
The musician shook his head again and pat his arm, smiling gently. “It’s fine, not yer fault I left m’ wallet at ‘ome, an’ ya can’t ‘elp gettin’ confused w’ things. When we get back, ‘ll check th’ fridge… and ‘elp ya sort out yer credit an’ debit cards, yea?”   
  
Leon smiled at him and nodded, “yea, thanks love.”    
  
“Yer welcome.” Piers hummed, leading him out of the Market and walking with him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was a bit fun to write and it's setting up for the next chapter which will be a mix of sad and cute~


	19. Dynamax Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers makes dinner and something terrible happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on Piers's Dynamax Sensitivity, this idea comes from: https://thelunarbase.tumblr.com/post/190484509834/pokemon-headcanonsworld-building-dynamax#notes

Piers dug through the fridge, frowning a bit. “Seriously Lee, all ya got is curry stuff?” the taller male looked sheepish as he sat on the couch, feeding Synyster with Slash curled up in his lap.   
  
“Curry is really easy to make, and the only other thing I know how to cook well is Lasagna. Sorry, love.” He pet the Litten gently.    
  
“Nah, it’s alright. Curry ain’t bad, I can make it pretty good.” He grabbed the curry base off the top shelf, grabbing out the shrimp. The singer hummed a soft tune as he grabbed out the wok, setting it on the burner as he turned the stove on. Piers grabbed the peanut oil from the cupboard, pouring a bit into the wok before returning it to its place.    
  
As he mixed the tempura batter, he moved to de-shell and de-vein the shrimp, cleaning them good. Butterflying the crustaceans before dipping them in the batter and placing them in the wok. The shrimp sizzled as Piers put a pot on the next burner, turning it on. He dumped in the curry base, adding different seasonings to it and stirring as it slowly started to boil. The singer felt the start of a headache, but he ignored it, chalking it up to not sleeping well the night before.   
  
Taking the wok off the burner, making sure to turn it off, he set the shrimp on a separate plate. He walked over to Leon’s rice cooker and started making the rice using it. A few moments later and everything was done, the singer making plates for them both. Something felt a bit  _ off  _ about the curry but Piers shrugged it off. He carried two bowls into the living room, setting one before the ex-champ on the coffee table as the man was busy trying to get Slash and Luna to play anywhere else besides his lap.    
  
The singer curled up on the couch next to Leon, stirring up the contents of his bowl before digging in, savoring the food. “Not a bad dinner, if I say so m’self.”   
  
“I haven’t tried it yet.” The tanned male finally got the two pokemon out of his lap and grabbed his bowl off the table. He took a bite of food and paused. Leon took one look at the bowl and his eyes widened. “Piers!” his head turned to see that the singer had eaten over half of his bowl at this point. “...shite!” he snatched the bowl from the other man.    
  
“Lee, th’ fuck?!” Piers stared at him confused.   
  
The ex-champ set the bowl on the table, “I’m a fucking idiot, I should have told you not to use the curry base on the top shelf…” he growled at himself.   
  
“An’ why not?” The singer’s eyebrows knit.    
  
“It’s  _ Gigantamax  _ Curry… I’m so sorry Piers I’m so bloody fucking stupid.” Leon held his head in his hands.   
  
Piers’s eyes widened, “Ah shite… fuckin’ ‘ells that’s why m’ ‘ead was poundin’ by th’ time I was done cookin’... I--” The singer suddenly bolted off the couch and to the bathroom. Leon got up to follow him, pausing int he doorway as the singer vomited so hard he nearly fell over.    
  
“Shite Piers… what do I do?” The panic set in, the ex-champ scrubbing his face with his hands. “Think Lee… think…” he muttered to himself, the sounds Piers made were heartbreaking. “I’m so stupid… I should have just thrown that shite out days ago.” he whimpered. Not knowing what else to do, he texted Hop.   
  
_ Hopscotch, please tell me Marnie is with you. _ _   
_ _   
_ Hop didn’t waste a second to respond.   
  
_ Hey big bro! Yea she’s with me, what’s up? _ _   
_ _   
_ Leon moved a few feet away from the bathroom and called his brother.    
  
“Lee--?” Hop started.   
  
“Put Marnie on, please?” his voice was shaky and pleading. He heard his brother hand the phone to the girl.   
  
“Leon…?” Marnie sounded confused.   
  
“Look I’m an idiot, I’m an insensitive jerk, you don’t have to yell at me about it like you did Raihan… I should have just thrown that stupid curry out-- I…” Leon panicked, tears running down his cheeks.   
  
“Gigantimax Curry? You’re not insensitive, you’re not a jerk or an idiot… you care about my bro.” Marnie tried to soothe him. “First, calm down… I hear how bad it is... But if you can handle him possibly puking on you, get a corvitaxi, or just use Charizard, and take him home to Spikemuth. We don’t know why, but being there lessens the effects.” She said softly.    
  
“Thank you Marnie, thank you.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Hanging up, the ex-champ packed up their pokemon, grabbed his fluffiest blanket, and let Charizard out of his ball. He gently coaxed Piers from the toilet. “It’s okay love… if you have to vomit, do it, don’t worry about me.” he said softly, wrapping the weakened man in the blanket, holding him close.    
  
“Lee… s’not yer fault… I shoulda paid more attention…” the singer muttered before whimpering. He felt so dizzy, so nauseated. He’d always avoided Gigantamax Curry, so he didn’t even know what the box for it looked like. After that time he wore a band, he made a habit to ever feel like that again… this felt so much  _ worse _ .   
  
“Shhh, it’s my fault, I accept responsibility, right now, just focus on the beating of my heart, we’ll have you home soon, promise.” He held Piers to his chest as he got on Charizard’s back after they exited his flat. The fire pokemon took to the sky and made his way quickly to Spikemuth. The musician ended up vomiting on Leon twice, apologizing profusely. The ex-champ soothed him, rubbing his back. The closer they got to Spikemuth, the less nauseated and dizzy Piers felt.    
  
When Charizard landed, Leon recalled him and let Alecia out. “Lead me to Piers’s place.” the little Zigzagoon chirped before she did as he asked. Walking the streets of Spikemuth, he got a lot of looks from the residents. The tanned male ignored them, hyper-focused on getting Piers home.    
  
When they reached the singer’s flat, Leon fished out the extra key he’d gotten from Marnie in case of an emergency. Unlocking the door, he entered and carried piers to the couch, laying him down and trying not to spread the vomit further than the blanket. He gently unwrapped the other male and pulled his own shirt off and went to wash the two items.   
  
The ex-champ returned to the singer after about thirty minutes with a wet rag, putting it on the musician’s forehead. He set the hot ginger tea on the coffee table. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, hearing Luna come out of her pokeball, feeling Synyster shift at the nape of his neck, where he’d stored the Noibat in a hurry.    
  
“Better… still feel like complete shite… but not dizzy any more. Very Nauseated still…” Piers muttered, his eyes closed.    
  
“I have some ginger tea here, if you want to try and sip a bit?” Leon watched the singer shakily sit up a bit. He grabbed the cup and blew on the tea before helping Piers drink it. Once he’d set it back down, he helped the musician lay back down, grabbing a blanket from nearby and covering him with it. He let Slash out of his pokeball and gently set the Litten on the singer’s chest. Once Slash was curled up, he moved Synyster from his hair and laid him with the Litten.    
  
Piers smiled gently, petting both pokemon, “Thank ya, luv… an’ don’t ya dare take all th’ blame for this… I should ‘ave asked about th’ curry before makin’ it.” he said a bit hoarsely.    
  
Leon settled on the floor next to the Singer, gently taking the man’s free hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. “I’m so sorry… you should  _ never  _ have to ask if it’s Gigantamax curry… should never have to be afraid to accidentally cook let alone eat any of it… I feel so stupid…” The ex-champ hung his head, sniffling. He felt the singer squeeze his hand gently.    
  
“It’s okay, Lee… it was a mistake… ya didn’t d’ it on purpose.” The singer said softly, soothingly. The tanned male, wiped at his eyes, looking up as Luna moved to lay next to him.    
  
“I never want to hurt you, mistake or not... “ Leon muttered. “And I never will hurt you again. I’ll make sure my fridge is fully stocked from now on… no more curry. Not unless we’re in the wild area and even then I’ll let you bring it.” He brought Piers’s hand up and kissed the back of the singer’s hand. “You mean so much to me Piers…” he trailed off.    
  
A few silent moments passed between them before Piers shifted a bit. “You mean th’ same t’ me t’ Lee…” it was a soft, near-whisper, but it brought a soft smile to Leon’s face.    
  
“Eevuy!” As Leon had turned to look at the musician, Luna caught their attention. Both men stared in awe as the little Eevee started to evolve. Piers sat up some, careful not to disturb Slash and Synyster, and watched… waited… until…   
  
A high pitch trill sounded in the room before the ex-champ and the musician looked at one another.    
  
“Guess, I get t’ kick Raihan’s arse. Fuckin’ bloke jinxed me!” Piers huffed, Leon laughing as the little Sylveon bounced around the room.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I still can't believe how far this fic has come. Thank you all for sticking by me <3


	20. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers walks into a surprise unknowingly

_ Yer fuckin’ dead, Rai. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ WHAT DID I DO?! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Nothin’... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ … _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hey… wanna 1v1 battle? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ YOU’RE ON!!!! _ _   
_ _   
_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers smirked at the look on Raihan’s face a week later as he released Luna from her pokeball.   
  
“NOPE! NU UH, I FORFEIT! YOU CAN HAVE THIS ONE, BRUH!” Raihan threw his hands in the air before taking the Ultraball off his hips and withdrew Duraludon.    
  
Piers burst out laughing, “What? Ya don’t wanna stomp me in th’ ground?”    
  
“Ha, ha piers… now I know why you were threatening to kill me!” He huffed crossing his arms. The dragon tamer pouted, turning his head away.    
  
“Guess I can start callin’ ‘er Luna th’ Dragon Slayer.” Piers kneeled down and pet the shiny Sylveon before calling her back into her ball. The singer walked over to Raihan and pat his shoulder, “So does this mean ya get t’ treat me since I won?”    
  
Raihan sighed and hung his head, “I guess I do. Where do you want to go?” he asked, crossing his arms behind his head.   
  
Piers seemed to think about it, “Ain’t there this new hole in th’ wall ya were tellin’ me ‘bout?” he muttered.   
  
“Oh, you mean that little Bar and Lounge called Moon Dragon’s Den?” The taller male seemed to perk. “I can take you there!” He grinned.    
  
“Lead th’ way then, mate.” The singer moved over to him.    
  
“Don’t you gotta meet up with Lee tonight or something?” Raihan asked as he draped his arm over the musician’s shoulders.    
  
“We didn’t have any plans tonight, though I did plan t’ stay at his place so once we’re done ‘ere ‘m gonna take a Corvitaxi there.” Piers shrugged as he followed the dragon tamer.    
  
“Fair enough, I promise not to get you too drunk~” The dragon tamer winked at him. With a roll of his eyes, the musician gently elbowed the taller man in his ribs.    
  
“I better not get drunk at all, tosser. Don’t need t’ b’ swaying all over th’ place w’ a baby Noibat currently clingin’ t’ m’ ‘air tie.” Piers grumbled at him.   
  
“You still have Syn in your hair?!” Raihan looked surprised. “You know, for someone who isn’t a dragon type user, you sure are attached to that pokemon.” He teased him.   
  
“Oi, it’s a bloody infant!” The singer growled, watching the other man lift his hands up in defense and step back from him.   
  
“Okay, okay! I get it! But still…” He opened the door to the Bar and Lounge, “...you and Lee are doing a great job raising Synyster together~” He grinned as he felt the singer shove him.    
  
“Bloody loon…” Piers muttered as he entered Moon Dragon’s Den ahead of Raihan. He could feel that toothy grin of his behind him, making the musician turn to look at him with his brow raised. The dragon tamer shrugged at him innocently before leading him to the bar.   
  
“Hey Ysera, the usual for me. My friend here would like to try the drink of the night.” Raihan smirked as he settled on the stool, turning to watch Piers sit on the one beside him. “Oh! And an order of the Dragon’s Claws, please.”   
  
“One Dark Haze and Dragon’s Claws coming right up.” The young green-haired woman smiled before she slipped to the back.    
  
“‘Dark Haze’... really, mate?” The singer looked at the dragon tamer quizically and watched him shrug.   
  
“Hey, bruh, I don’t name things here.” He pulled out his Rotomphone and started snapping pictures.    
  
“Uh huh, sure…” Piers eyed him before he was drug into a selfie with the taller man. The musician elbowed him. “Dammit Rai! I told ya not t’ take pictures w’out askin’ first!”   
  
“Hey! You’ll thank me later~” He winked at the grumpy looking singer.    
  
“Why would I thank ya later?” Piers’s brows knit, only getting more confused when Raihan shook his head.    
  
As Ysera came back out, placing a dark drink in a martini glass in front of the singer, a deep crimson one in a rocks glass placed before the dragon tamer, and a basket of pub pretzels with various dipping sauces were placed between them both, the sound of piano music started to fill the Bar and Lounge. Piers found himself gently humming to the tune, taking a sip of his drink.    
  
“Not bad.” He said idly as he watched Raihan eat a pretzel.    
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The dragon tamer’s eyes wandered past Piers. The singer frowned and shook his head, taking another sip. He closed his eyes, humming a bit more, finding himself getting lost in the soothing sound of the piano music that weaved through Moon Dragon’s Den. Just as the musician was taking a bite of the pretzel he’d picked up, his eyes widened.   
  
♪ “ Paint yourself a picture… Of what you wish you looked like… Maybe then they just might… Feel an ounce of your pain…” ♪   
  
_ That voice… It couldn’t be…  _ Piers’s head snapped over to look at the stage where the piano was set up. He dropped his pretzel as he spotted Leon.   
  
♪ “Come into focus, Step out of the shadows, It's a losing battle, There's no need to be ashamed. 'Cause they don't even know you… All they see is scars… They don't see the angel… Living in your heart~ Let them find the real you… Buried deep within. Let them know with all you've got… That you are not your skin…” ♪    
  
The singer couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ex-champ, his heart thumping hard in his chest.   
  
♪ “And when they start to judge you, Show them your true colors… And do on to others… As you'd have done to you. Just rise above this, Kill them with your kindness. Ignorance is blinded, They're the ones that stand to lose.” ♪ Leon looked over at Piers, blushing lightly as he sang.    
  
The singer barely registered Raihan wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the stage area. Piers felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as the ex-champ launched into the chorus once again, closing his eyes as his fingers danced along the keys of the piano. The singer’s hand laid against his chest, his heart hammering hard.   
  
♪ “So let them find the real you… Buried deep within. Let them know with all you've got… That you are not… You are not your skin…” ♪ The ex-champ’s fingers slowed, the tune from the piano drifting off.    
  
The whole lounge cheered and clapped as Leon walked off the stage and over to Piers.    
  
“Lee, I--” the musician started, stunned.    
  
The tanned male reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling tenderly. “I… I only hope this conveys how I feel to you.” He said softly.    
  
The singer searched the man’s face before he leaned into his touch, blushing a light crimson. “Ya ‘ave a ‘ell o’ a way t’ ask me out Lee…” he said after a moment of silence. “Yes.”   
  
“Yes?” Leon asked, eyes wide. “Y….yes you’ll--” he was cut off at Piers grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him down into a deep kiss. The whole place launched into cheers, causing the singer to quickly end the kiss and hide his burning red face against Leon’s chest.    
  
“Yes, Lee… Yes I’ll date ya.” Piers muttered, words muffled against the fabric of the ex-champ’s shirt. The tanned male wrapped his arms around his now boyfriend and kissed the top of the man’s head.    
  
“Hell yea! We gotta celebrate! I’ll call the other gym leaders!” Raihan grinned as he walked away.   
  
“Raihan--” Both started but the Dragon tamer was already halfway across the room. Piers sighed and looked up at Leon.    
  
“All ‘m sayin’ is that I get t’ choose where we go.” the singer huffed.    
  
“Fine by me.” the ex-champ took the musician’s hand in his own.    
  
“Ya… really wrote that song for me…?” Piers asked as they walked over to Raihan. He watched the taller man nod, “I guess ya really are a man after m’ own ‘eart.” He smirked as he watched Leon blushed crimson.    
  
“I got Kabu, Nessa, Milo, and Sonia to meet us. Gordie says he’ll meet us later in the night.” Raihan smirked, “And before you say anything, I made a reservation at your favorite club Piers~”    
  
“Ya better ‘ave or I really will beat yer arse with Luna!” Piers huffed, walking out of the little hole-in-the-wall, noting that the dragon tamer had put their drinks and pretzels on his tab.    
  
He held Leon’s hand tightly as they walked down the road, staring at Raihan’s back. It all felt so surreal… finally dating again. He only hoped this time things would go right.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they get together~ Don't worry this still isn't done yet~ I still have a handful of stuff planned~


	21. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Piers's past shows their ugly face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize for the weird spacing, I couldn't fix it ^^;

Piers had been quite relieved when they reached the Club. It was his favorite one in all of Hammerlock and Raihan had been truthful in the fact he’d got them a reservation there. The singer found himself subtly swaying to the current song playing. He immediately recognized it as one of his songs he performed in his female band. Do Not Disturb had been a number two hit on the charts for a few months now. He highly approved of the way the DJ was currently mixing it.    
  
Following Raihan, hand still holding Leon’s, the three of them walked over to their designated booth. Piers slid in first, getting comfortable as the ex-champ scooted in next to him. He found the dragon tamer settling on the other side, looking through his social media on his phone.    
  
♪ “I’m on the very top floor, room 1334, there’s a king size bed, but we can do it on the floor. Turn your Rotomphone off, leave a sign on the door that says, “Do not disturb”. And if I were you I'd bring your boyfriend too, two is better than one, three is better than two. Leave a sign on the door, the whole night through, that says, “Do not disturb.”.” ♪ The musician softly sang along with the song, getting looks from both men next to him.    
  
He shrugged some, blushing lightly before going silent and looking away. His attention was brought back when Sonia and Nessa strolled over to them. The two women had their arms locked together, waving. “Congrats Lee! About time you dated someone!” Sonia grinned at him.   
  
Leon blushed a bit, “You know I never really had time before, Sonia…” he looked a bit sheepish as she sat beside him in the booth. Nessa settled beside her, draping her arm over the woman’s shoulders.    
  
“Congrats to you too Piers, got yourself quite the catch.” the water-type gym leader winked at him. Piers flushed pink, muttering a soft thanks in response. He’d been so distracted by Nessa, he missed Milo and Kabu walking up. He only looked over and saw them sitting next to Raihan when Kabu cleared his throat.    
  
“Piers, we congratulated you and Leon, are you okay?” The older man asked.   
  
The singer blushed even more but nodded, “Yea. Thanks for comin’ out.”   
  
“You know we wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Milo grinned at him.    
  
The singer smiled gently. He felt his hair shuffle as  Synyster poked his head out to check out the new voices. Sonia and Nessa squealed in delight when they saw it. 

“Is this the baby we heard so much about?!” Sonia cooed.

“He’s adorable!” Nessa nearly shouted.

Piers held out his arm to coax Syn to move onto the sleeve of his jacket and out of his hair. The little bat chirped out, earning more squeals from the two girls. Piers chuckled in response, “I think ‘m gonna go get a drink, any o’ ya want me t’ grab ya sumthin’?” He watched the others shake their head.   
  
“I’ll grab Sonia and I our drinks in a moment.” Nessa said, attention still fully on Synyster.   
  
“And Kabu and I can get our own here in a moment too, so can Raihan… right?” the grass-type leader gently poked the dragon tamer’s side making him squeak out a yes. That made the whole table launch into a fit of giggles.   
  
“Alright, ‘ll b’ right back.” Piers squeezed his way past Leon, Nessa, and Sonia, kissing the ex-champ’s cheek and passing on the baby Noibat to him before he sauntered up to the bar, a small smile on his lips. The musician waved to the bartender for one of his usual drinks. The night just started, but he was having fun, which was saying something. He couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself this much. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe dating Leon wasn’t such a bad thing. Things seemed like they were finally looking up for him. 

“Piers?”

All at once, Piers felt the blood drain from his face while his smile fell and eyes widened. His pulse quickened as his back stiffened. That voice… That voice that he heard from his most bittersweet memories and worst nightmares. That voice that used to whisper sweet nothings in his ear during day, and purred his name at night. That voice that once said he loved him, only to shatter his heart later. That voice that he hoped he would never have to hear again. He knew who it was without even having to look. Slowly, he turned around. 

“Jaxon.” He sucked in a breath. His throat felt tight and his whole body started trembling. _Why? Why ‘ere? Why now?_ Piers gulped as the model-esque man strolled up beside the ex-gym leader. He flashed Piers a smile. It was warm, kind even. One that Piers knew all too well. _No!_ _Don’t smile like that!_

“Hey. It’s been a while. Saw you from across the club. I’d know your beautiful hair anywhere.” Jaxon casually leaned against the bar, his ocean-blue eyes soft. He waved at the bartender for a couple of shots, then turned his attention back to the musician. Piers looked away, his arms gripping the edge of the bar until his knuckles turned white. 

“Yea. Ya would notice m’ hair, since that’s all ya ever paid attention t’.” Piers hissed, trying his hardest to avoid looking at the man. 

“Right. Probably not the best choice of words.” Jaxon chuckled as he ran a hand through his short, blond hair. Piers clicked his tongue. He scowled at one of the bottles of whisky on the shelf, fighting the urge to jump over the counter and down the whole bottle. 

“What do ya want? If ya just came to shower me w’ meanin’ less complements, then ya can jus’ fuck right off.” The bartender brought both Piers and Jaxon their drinks. Just as Piers was just about to take it and leave, Jaxon gripped his arm. Piers winced at the sudden warm and familiar feeling. 

“Wait Piers. I didn’t just come up here to just chat. I actually want to talk to you. About what happened between us. Please. Sit down.” Jaxon’s eyes furrowed together, pleading. Piers glared forward, refusing to look towards him. 

“What’s there t’ talk ‘bout? Ya made it pretty damn clear that ya only cared ‘bout m’ fame an’ m’ ‘air.” Piers spat out the last word like it was venom on his tongue, “What more is there t’ talk ‘bout?”

Jaxon sighed, “Listen, I’ve done a lot of thinking these past few years, and… well...how do I say this? Guess first and foremost is,” the grip on Piers’ arm tightened, “I wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

Piers’ heart skipped a beat as he felt himself freeze. “What?” He whispered.

“I said, I’m sorry. Sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. I was an idiot.” Jaxon rose from his seat. “At the time, I guess I was just caught up in the spotlight of being together with  _ the  _ Piers. I honestly thought what we had was just a semi-casual thing and that you didn’t really care that much. I...never imagined you had actual feelings for me.” 

Piers gritted his teeth and balled his fist so hard his nails dug into his skin, “‘Semi-casual?’ ‘Didn’t really care that much?’ That is bullshit an’ ya know it!” Piers finally wheeled around to glare directly at Jaxon; his teeth clenched and nose flared with rage. He slammed his drink on the bar; gentle enough it didn’t break, but hard enough it made Jaxon and a few others around them flinch. He used his free hand to grip the front of the model’s shirt and brought him in close, “Ya knew damn well ‘ow I felt ‘bout ya! Ya  _ knew _ I was in love w’ ya, ya arse. Ya knew that, an’ yet ya still tore out m’ ‘eart an’ stomped it t’ th’ bloody ground. Because o’ ya, I spiraled int’ th’ deepest pits o’ ‘ell. All because ya wanted yer fifteen minutes o’ fuckin’ fame,” Piers could feel the back of his eyes prick as he let the words flow free. But he willed the tears back. He wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of  _ him.  _ “Ya used me. Pure an’ simple. So don’t give me that crap!”

Jaxon finally let go of Piers’ hand to put both his hands up in surrender, “I used you. I know. But me not reading our relationship was the truth. Looking back, I know I fucked up. I royally fucked up. Especially after seeing that article. But like I said, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking these past few years,” Jaxon gripped Piers' hand that held his shirt, only this time it was gentle, intimate. A gesture that never failed to make Pier’s heart skip a beat, “I’ve missed you, Piers.” 

Piers flinched back, “What?” 

“It’s true. You’re all I ever think about. No matter who I’ve been with, whether it be a bloke or bird, my mind never stopped wishing it was you that I woke up to.” Jaxon lifted Piers’ other hand to his chest, “I’ve missed hearing your voice in the morning. It’s as much of music to me as your actual singing voice. I’ve missed that glimmer in your eyes when the light hit it just right. And I missed the feeling of your body against mine. We fit together perfectly, we did. It took some time, but I finally realized, after all these years, I am in love with you too.” Jaxon gazed into Piers eyes. The ex-gym leader’s breath hitched as he stared back. 

Piers gritted his teeth and looked away, “Ya think I buy that crap?” his voice trembled, “Ya think all it takes are a few sweet words for me t’ go back t’ ya? Well that’s where yer wrong. All that crap is a lie. I know it’s a lie. Because that’s what yer good at. Weaving words int’ a net that jus’ ends up draggin’ me down. That’s all ya ever do an’ ’m not falling for that again!” Piers tried to pull away, but Jaxon’s grip on his wrist was a bit too strong. Instead, Jaxon took a step forward, pinning the rockstar against the bar; his gaze never wavering from Piers’.

“I’m telling you the truth, Piers. Maybe I didn’t know it back then, but I know it now.” Jaxon reached towards Piers’ hair and slowly stroked the side of it, a gesture that caused Piers to both flinch and try to move away, “It’s true I’ve always loved your hair. I was quite shocked when I saw you cut it. But it wasn’t the only part of you I liked.” 

“Oh I know what other ‘parts’ ya liked.” Piers was shaking now, his heart racing a hundred miles a minute. He wanted to swat Jaxon’s hand away or throw his drink on him, or even land a mighty smart one to his face. But the position he was in made it difficult to move.

“Well I’m not denying that. But I’m serious. There were many things I loved about you. How your face lit up when an egg hatched. That spark of innocence when you saw something you liked in the window of a shop. How confident you were on stage while belting out the music you poured your heart and soul into.” Jaxon brought a lock of Piers’ hair to his lips, “Your gentle smile when you looked at something you loved. And so much more. I want to make it up to you, Piers. I want to give us another shot. And I promise, I’ll never break your heart again." Jaxon glanced up through his lashes at the musician with the gaze that always made Piers weak, "I really do love you, Piers.”

For a moment, Piers’ heart leaped. His body relaxed and he could feel his scowl soften slightly as he started to lean towards Jaxon. But he quickly caught himself and shook his hair out of Jaxon’s grip, “N-no! I won’t go back t’ ya. Not after everythin’ ya put me through. I’m not goin’ back to that. I can’t...I can't let m’self get involved with ya again.” Piers’ voice was just a whisper, as he tried to stand his ground. But it was too late. He let himself get consumed by Jaxon’s words once more, and that was all it took for the man to latch on. 

“You say that. But do you really mean it?” Jaxon's voice was low and husky as he brought his hand to Piers’ chin, gently rubbing his thumb across the musician’s bottom lip. “You don’t have to be scared, Piers. Trust me. Just let go, and do what your heart is telling you to do.” Every fiber of Pier’s being screamed at him to shove Jaxon away; to save him from the pain. Unfortunately, he was powerless to do anything but melt into his touch. 

“I-I..” Piers tried to protest, but the sickening realization hit him so hard he couldn’t speak. Some part of him, however small and broken, still  _ yearned _ for this man. No matter how much Piers knew he shouldn’t let him in again, he couldn’t do anything to stop what was coming. 

"My Piers…" his ex purred. Piers just stood there, motionless as Jaxon leaned forward; the singer's eyes instinctively closing.

_ No please! Someone stop ‘im! Stop me!  _ Piers' thoughts yelled as Jaxon's warm breath danced across the space as he felt his lips lightly brush against his own, sending a rush of heat down his spine.

_ Leon! _

Suddenly Piers felt the weight of Jaxon’s grip abruptly leave his chin. He opened his eyes to behold a pair of golden irises and a rush of purple hair. As if his silent prayer was answered, there was Leon, smiling brightly at Piers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shifting in his seat, Leon realized it was taking Piers a lot longer to grab a drink from the bar than normal. Currently Nessa was chatting happily with Sonia as Milo watched Kabu down shot after shot in awe. Raihan was browsing his phone which was normal for him. Dragging his focus from the group and to the bar, the ex-champ froze. There he saw what was holding up the musician. Jaxon had Piers pinned. But it was the look on the singer's face that sent Leon's mind spinning.   
  
**_As the guitar riff started up, the singer got up off the bed. He paced around the room, head hung as he went between pulling his own hair, huddling in on himself and scratching at his own arms. The singer rocked and screamed until it looked like his throat was dry. He lightly dragged his nails down his own throat as tears fell down his cheeks._ ** **_  
_ **   
The scene from Piers’s Music Video played in Leon’s head and he remembered what he’d told his best friend. Without thinking he tried to get the man’s attention as quickly as possible, Raihan nearly dropping his phone when he felt the tanned male’s elbow sharply in his side.    
  
“Lee, what the fuck, br--” The Dragon Tamer cut off before he looked where Leon was pointing. A snarl left his lips at the same time a growl left his best friend’s. “What the fuck is he doing here!?” Raihan nearly shouted. When Leon didn’t answer, he glanced down at him just in time to see a look pass through his eyes. Calming himself, Raihan grabbed the ex-champ by his shoulders. “Don’t.”   
  
“Give me  _ one  _ good reason I shouldn’t--” Leon hissed.   
  
“ _ Don’t.  _ Lee, just don’t. Think about Piers.” The taller man said.   
  
“I  _ am  _ thinking about Piers! Just his presence could send him spiraling again!” The ex-champ snarled.    
  
“I know Lee, I know. Don’t you see how hard it is for me not to beat this man within an inch of his life? Take a few deep breaths and go stop them. Jaxon is apparently still great at weaving his words. Go remind Piers of what he has now, and that he doesn’t have to give into his ex again.” Raihan pat Leon’s chest, breathing with the man before watching him get up. When his best friend’s back was to him, his gaze turned dangerously dark as he stared at Jaxon.  _ You’re very, very lucky Piers is dating Lee and not me…  _   
  
The ex-champ strolled over to the bar.  _ Remember what Rai said, deep breaths.  _ Pushing himself between Jaxon and Piers, he propped his elbow on the edge of the counter. He beamed a smile at the musician, ordering a drink before he moved a bit of Piers’s fringe out of his face. “You looked like you were about to poke your own eye out with where your hair was sitting.” He chuckled softly, eyes tender as they settled on the shorter male.    
  
For a moment, Piers' eyes only saw Leon. The man's timing was perfect, and the singer could feel his body relax slightly. “Not like it was m’ choice…” Piers muttered, grabbing his drink and sipping at it.  _ Thank you Lee… ya ‘ave no idea ‘ow dangerously close I was t’...  _ He shook his head, gulping some more of his drink down. Leon shifted as he received his own drink, feeling a pair of eyes burrowing into his back. He felt a hand on his left shoulder, gripping a bit too tightly for his liking.    
  
“ _ Excuse me _ … we  _ were _ having a moment you ungodly bru--AH!!!!”    
  
Leon gripped the hand on his shoulder, bending it backwards at an angle it really shouldn’t be. He looked over his shoulder at the man behind him, who was now slightly crouching in pain. The look on the ex-champ’s face was sinister, despite the smile he gave.    
  
“Oh I’m sorry. Was that your good hand? My bad.” Leon beamed brightly before his expression turned dark. “Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend… Got it? Or I’ll break more than just your fucking hand.” He closed his eyes, smiling more at Jaxon. The look of terror on this man’s face was so worth it as he let go of the model’s hand. Piers raised an eyebrow. He knew Leon was a bit of a work-out nut, but he always thought it was just for his Champion image. He never really thought about just  _ how  _ strong Leon really was.    
  
“I-I think he broke my hand!” Jaxon near screeched.   
  
“Ah, get over yerself, tosser. Ya always did over react t’ th’ smallest things.” Piers rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his drink. He set the glass on the bar and shook his head. “I think… ‘m gonna ‘ead t’ th’ bathroom.” he muttered. The looked on Piers’s face unsettled Leon as he took a drink and nodded in response.    
  
“Think I will too.” The taller male said, turning the singer toward the bathroom and gently rubbing his lower back, setting his half-empty glass back on the counter. He gently eased his boyfriend to walk, following right behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“’m an idiot! ’m a bloody fuckin’ idiot!” Piers shouted, banging his fist against the bathroom wall; the stinging of angry tears pricking the back of his eyes, “I let ‘im play me again…. After everythin’ that tosser put me through, I let ‘im in again!” 

Leon stood back and watched the trembling man. The anger from earlier was all but replaced with worry as Leon reached his arms out and rubbed Pier’s shoulders gently; a comforting gesture that usually made the musician relaxed.

“Piers, love. Breathe. It’s okay. I’m here.” Leon said in a quiet voice. He tried to calm the musician down, but his soothing words fell on deaf ears as the panic started to set it into Piers. 

“He apologized.” Piers choked back, his jaw starting to hurt from him clenching his jaw so hard.

Those words made Leon freeze, “He what?” 

“Th’ bastard bloody apologized for putting me through ‘ell! Said he been doin’ a lot o’ thinkin’ these past few years. Realized he fucked up an’…” Piers trailed off. His vision started to blur as tears started to well up.

“And…?” 

Piers let out a strangled laugh, “Said he was in love w’ me. An’ wanted me back.” 

Leon stood there in stunned silence. He felt his breath catch on the back of his throat. 

“An’ th’ worst part…” Piers felt the first tear descend down his face. Then another and and another, until he couldn’t stop them from coming, “I wanted t’. I bloody fuckin’ wanted t’." the singer slid down the wall until he hit the cold concrete. He brought his legs close to him while he gripped the sides of his head, “Lee. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lee.”

Leon wasted no time wrapping his arms around Piers and pressing his head to his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down the musician's back. “Shhh… Piers. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shhhh,” the ex-champ soothed. The dark-type trainer clung to him weakly in response, his sobs never slowing down. 

Piers’s nails bit into Leon’s skin.  _ ‘ow could I even let m’self get that bloody close t’ kissin’ ‘im? When I know… I bloody fuckin’ know ‘is ‘onied lies. An’ Lee… fuckin’ ‘ells Lee deserves someone so much better than me. ‘ow could I d’ that t’ Lee? ‘m a bloody fuckin’ right cunt. A whore, leech, an’ a burden. A stain on mankind… I shoulda fuckin’ offed m’self when that tosser ‘urt me th’ first time… I should jus’ fuckin’  _ **_die_ ** _. Everyone would be so much better off w’out me... _

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Leon to jump. He turned around to see Raihan wide-eyed and frozen in the door. One look on the ex-champs face told the Dragon tamer all he needed to know. He gulped, as he recalled a similar scene he witnessed from five years ago:

**_Raihan’s eyes could only widen as the musician gripped the sides of his head and retreated into himself. “Every time I close my eyes, it’s always 'is face I see. I can’t take it Rai. I can’t. I want 'im gone. I need 'im gone, But I can’t get rid of 'im. I just want this all to end.” His voice hitched into more sobs. “I'm at the edge, Rai. I'm at the edge and I'm lookin' down. And I want to jump. I wanna jump and just end all the pain. I don’t know what else I can bloody do!”_ **

Raihan gulped as the anger he already held for Jaxon erupted into sheer, absolute fury. After seeing Piers like this once before when the break-up was still fresh, Raihan vowed to never let him experience it again. It terrified him to see the rockstar in this state, because he knew what could happen if he was left to spiral even further into himself. Raihan, again, had to fight the urge to run out of the bathroom and give Jaxon what he deserved. Because just like before, his duty was to calm his friend down first. The only difference now is that Leon was here to help. 

Raihan crouched down and brought his hand up to gently cup the singer's face, "Piers. Hey. It's okay. We're here. We're here." His voice was uncharacteristically gentle that Leon glanced at him briefly. But his attention shifted back to the man in his arms as his breath hitched with even more sobs. 

"I wanted t’ ‘ear those words for so long. An' I wanted to believe 'em. After everythin’ I went through, some mad part o’ me is still in love w’ th’ bastard. What th’ 'ell is wrong w’ me?" 

"Piers. Hey. Nothing's wrong with you." Raihan whispered. 

"Raihan's right. It's not your fault, Piers. He was the one who strung you along. We can't blame you for still having feelings for him." Leon agreed. He continued to stroke Piers' hair. 

"I told ya, ya never shoulda got involved w’ a mess like me… I told ya I was a burden, I told ya I was a bother. How could ya even care ‘bout someone like me when I admit ‘m still in love w’ my ex? Ya deserve better than me, ‘m not good enough. All ‘m good for is m’ body!” Piers sobbed harshly.

"Piers no. Don't say stuff like that!" Raihan's voice peaked with both urgency and concern. 

"Hey. Hey. Listen to me, Piers I'm not mad. And that's not true." Leon's grip tightened around the dark-type trainer. Unsure of what else to do, Leon started to hum. The low rumble resonating inside the ex-champ's chest seemed to ground Piers. Slowly but surely, he started to come down from his panic attack. Once his sobs slowed, he recognized it as the song Leon wrote for him. Once he finally calmed down, Piers shifted and pulled away slightly from Leon; lingering tears still trailing down his cheeks. 

"'m sorry..." Piers said in a quiet, hoarse voice. 

Leon looked at the musician with a sad smile before leaning forward to kiss away the tears, "You don't have to apologize, love. It's not your fault."

"The bastard really has some nerve trying to worm his way back into your life." Raihan said under his breath through gritted teeth.

"An' I almost let 'im. Even after five years, 'e still knows all th’ right words t’ make me weak." Piers huffed out a rueful laugh. 

"Why don't we just head out?" Leon said gently, "We can head back to Wyndon. Put on a movie and just relax. Just the two of us."

Piers remained silent for a moment. Cautiously, he looked up into Leon's golden eyes, "Ya still want t’ b’ w’ me? Even after I nearly went back t’ m’ ex?" 

Leon just smiled more, "Of course I do, Piers." He reached down and laced his fingers with the singer's; gently bringing them to his lips. "I told you remember? You mean a lot to me. Plus, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you after that. So let's get out of here, yeah?"

Piers just gaped at the ex-champ. With those words, it finally dawned on him just how deep Leon's feeling for him ran. For a moment, everything froze as Piers only saw Leon. Nothing else seemed to matter. Not Jaxon. Not the break-up. Not even the near-kiss. Right now in front of him was a man who loved him for him. Not for his fame or status. On the contrary, Leon probably had more status and fame than him anyways. 

After a while, Piers lowered his eyes; his brow furrowing deep in thought. Moments passed and both Leon and Raihan started to worry. Both men reached towards the musician, but were startled when his head suddenly snapped up; a fire burning behind his eyes that neither man had seen outside Pokemon battles, "No. I 'ave a better idea. I'm done runnin’ from Jaxon. He still 'as ‘is claws dug int’ me, so I won't be able t’ move on until I seperate m’self from ‘im completely. An’ I need both of ya blokes t’ 'elp me."

"Obviously I'll help you." Leon said, a determined look on his face.

"Anything to get back at that bitch boy tosser." Raihan asked, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"You still DJ on th’ side, right Rai?" Piers asked, his expression mirroring the Dragon Tamers. 

"Yeah?" 

"I require yer skills." The musician said, his eyes twinkling, "Do ya remember th’ title of m’ number one hit for ten weeks straight five years ago?" 

Raihan grinned, "Oh...ho I understand. Leave it to me." As Raihan got up, Piers turned his attention to Leon.

"What are you planning Piers?" 

"'m gonna get back at that cunt th’ only way I know how. How would ya like t’ join me on stage, Lee?"

Leon's eyes widened, but melted into a gaze erupting with both determination and affection, "Anything to help you. You can count on me." 

"Brilliant. One o’ ya let th’ others know."

Raihan shot him a thumbs up, "Already on it."

**Raihan** : Red alert. Jaxon is here

**Nessa** : Wtf? Is Piers ok?

**Sonia** : Pls tell me Piers didn't see him

**Raihan** : "Saw him" is an understatement. Lee and I are with him right now.

**Kabu** : ....

**Milo** : How is he?

**Raihan** : Funny you should say that. Piers is plotting something, and would like everyone's help. 

**Kabu** : Goes without saying. I'm in.

**Nessa** : same

**Sonia** : same 

**Milo** : same. 

**Raihan** : great. Here's the plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read right! This chapter was written with the lovely, KizaRose! I feel she did more than I did here, haha! She's also the reason this is so much longer than normal. Thank you all for sticking with this and reading this fic, I really appreciate it!


	22. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally moves on, the only way he knows how.

Back at the bar, Jaxon sat cradling the hand Leon had snapped. At this point, there were certain degrees of swelling raising in his wrist and between his fingers. The bartender placed a glass of ice water in front of him, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

“That was a right mad stunt you pulled mate. Tryin’ to snog the champ’s lover. And it being Piers of all people. That’s straight social suicide right there.”

Jaxon hissed as he pressed his hand against the cold glass, “Leon lost that title, remember. Plus I was snogging Piers way before that brute was. I think I have priority.” 

“Is that so?” A voice came up behind him. 

“Ah Kabu, sir. What can I getcha?” The bartender gave Jaxon an amused smirk as he addressed the Fire-Type gym leader.

“A Kamikaze please.” Kabu took a seat next to Jaxon as the bartender left to get started on the man’s drink, “Been a long time, Jaxon. I’d say it is good to see you again, but that would be a lie.”

“Old man Kabu. Wasn’t expecting to see you here. What do you want?” The model addressed the Motostroke Leader. 

“I think I should be asking you that question. You found Piers, I see.” The fire-type gym leader gave the blonde man a sideways glance.

Jaxon sighed, “Look. I know it was an ugly break-up and I know I didn’t leave that good of an impression on a lot of you. But I want to make things right between me and Piers. I do love him.”

Kabu grunted in response, his eye twitching slightly, “You know. One thing I’ve noticed from being in Galar is that the gym leaders here are closer than they are in other regions. You can consider us as a sort of family.” Kabu turned his head and glared directly at Jaxon. “And with any family, we are very protective of our own. And if we are talking about me especially, I don’t take too kindly to someone who hurt one of my kids.” Jaxon opened his mouth to respond, but got cut off when the DJ made an announcement.

“A’ight A’ight party people. Do we have a treat for y’all. DJ Raihan in the house! Make some noise!” Cheers and applause erupted as Raihan made his way to the DJ booth. The dragon-gym leader played up the crowd, putting his hands to his ears acting as if he couldn’t hear them. Kabu let out a small chuckle at his antics.

“How you doin’ tonight!?” The Dragon Tamer-spoke through the microphone. He was met with another wave of cheers, “That’s good. That’s good. Well I got a special performance for all of y’all here. Y’all ready to get crazy! Then let’s go!” With that last word, the music started. 

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

  
  


**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

  
  


**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

Jaxon clicked his tongue at the song choice. He was obviously familiar with it, everyone was. Five years ago, this single reigned supreme on every music chart for ten weeks straight a month after his and Piers’ break up. It was considered Piers’ “bounce back” track and Jaxon knew full well it was about him. He rolled his eyes and got up to leave. However a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him back to his seat.

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

“Sit down and enjoy the show.” Kabu said in a stern voice.

**_♪(_ ** _Thanks for the Memories)♪_

“Wha-?” Jaxon muttered, but froze as the first chorus started.

♪“I'm gonna make you bend and break”♪ 

**♪“It sent you to me without wait”♪**

♪“ **Say** a **prayer** , but **let** the **good** times **roll** .”♪ Piers and Leon sang while descending the staircase leading up to one of the upper levels hand-in-hand. A spotlight shone directly onto them, ♪“ **In** case **God** doesn't **show.** ”♪ 

_♪(Let the good times roll,_ )♪

_♪(Let the good times roll)♪_

**♪“And** I want **these** words **to** make **things** right **”♪** **  
**The two of them made it to the bottom of the stairs, Leon taking Piers hand to make sure he descended the last step with grace.

♪“But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.”♪ 

**♪“Who** does **he** think **he** is?”♪ 

♪“If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key”♪

By this time, the two of them made their way to the stage. Piers started moving his hips in time with the beat. All the anxiety and sorrow he felt earlier was replaced by the music running through his body. He was in his element now; on a stage doing what he does best. 

**♪“One** night **and** one **more** time”♪

♪“Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great”♪

♪“He tastes like you, only sweeter”♪

**♪“One** night, **yeah,** and **one** more **time”♪**

♪“Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories”♪

♪“See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh~”♪  
Leon easily fell into the rhythm the singer set earlier. His hands found Piers’s hips, the two of them moving around each other as if they were the only two people in the world at that very moment. 

♪“ **Been looking forward to the future”♪**

♪“But my eyesight is going bad”♪

**♪“In** these **crystal** balls”♪

**♪“It's** always **cloudy** except **for”♪**

**♪“When** you **look** into **the** past”♪

♪“One night stand”♪

_♪(One night stand)♪_ _  
__  
_As much as Piers loathed to draw away from the very _obvious_ chemistry he and Leon were sharing, he knew what lines were about to come up. He continued to dance with the ex-champ but the focus was more on the song now, his heart thumping hard in his chest from both nervousness and excitement.

♪“ **One** night **and** one **more** time”♪

♪“Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great”♪

♪“He tastes like you, only sweeter”♪

**♪“One** night, **yeah,** and **one** more **time”♪**

♪“Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories”♪

♪“See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh”♪

The crowd parted as Piers started walking directly towards the bar where Jaxon sat wide eyed and jaw slacked. ♪“I only think in the form of crunching numbers. In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers,”♪ Piers stared directly at the man, a smirk on his lips and a passion in his eyes. He brought his hand to cup his ex’s chin, ♪“Get me out of my mind, And get you out of those clothes. I'm a liner away”♪-- Releasing his chin, Piers reached next to him right as Kabu handed him his drink--♪“from getting you into the mood”♪-- and splashed it right in Jaxon’s face-- ♪“Whoa!”♪

Piers snapped around and in a spur of the moment decision, broke the hair-tie holding up his thick hair. He used his free hand to shake it out as the locks fell free. A big smile was plastered on his face as he continued the performance with even more passion than ever ♪“One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you, only sweeter!”♪ 

♪“One night, yeah, and one more time”♪

♪“Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories”♪

♪“See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh”♪

♪“One night and one more time”♪

♪“Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great”♪

♪“He tastes like you, only sweeter”♪

Really getting into it, Piers found himself looking up at Leon, ♪ “ **One** night, **yeah** , and **one** more **time** …” ♪ He watched as Leon smiled down at him, locking eyes, ♪ **“One night, one more time…”** ♪ as the ex-champ sang, the musician followed right behind him with the next verse, ♪ “Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories…” ♪ He felt the taller man move some of his hair out of his face, finding they were now facing each other, ♪ **“For the memories, for the memories…”** ♪ The words easily danced past Leon’s lips. A smirk played at the singer’s own before he leaned in to place a tender yet chaste kiss on those lips, turning his gaze long enough to Jaxon to sing the last of the song. ♪ “See, he tastes like you, only sweeter~” ♪ his eyes quickly finding themselves locked back into an intense gaze with his boyfriend’s.

The song ended and Piers stood there panting against Leon, the biggest smile on both of their faces. For that moment, It was just the two of them; the cheers droning out into a gentle hum. But as much as Piers wanted to remain in this moment, he still had something he needed to say. Turning his attention back to the audience, Piers brought the mic back to his lips. 

“Oi, Jaxon. I only got five words to say t’ ya. I’ve upgraded, bitch!” In one swift motion, Piers cupped Leon’s chin and brought him in for a rough and deep kiss. The crowd went crazy, even after Piers broke it and flipped his middle finger, “Fuck. You!” Piers watched as he saw the model slink off out of the room. He turned back to Leon--who smiled so brightly at the singer that he wished he still had his sunglasses-- and pulled him into a tight embrace. Piers looked to his side and locked eyes with Raihan, who gave him one of the softest smiles he’s ever seen on the Dragon tamer. Piers mouthed a silent “Thank you” to the gym leader; earning him a nod and a thumbs up. As both Leon and Piers turned their attention back to the audience, Raihan’s expression fell and darkened. Quietly, he slipped down off the DJ stand and into a back hallway. There was something he needed to do.

\--------------------------------

The model snarled under his breath as he left out the side door of the club. How _dare_ that brute put his nasty fucking lips all over what was his?! Needing a back up plan, as well as a cigarette, Jaxon turned down the alleyway. He angrily fished out his phone as he found he didn’t have his pack of cigarettes in his pocket. “Fuck! No, calm down… this is merely a setback…” he huffed.

Jaxon glared down at his phone, looking at some old pictures of him and Piers. He let out a frustrated sigh, “Minor setback, lad. Just a minor setback. Piers will soon be yours again. Take your time. He’s yours and no-one elses. He’ll see it soon enough.” He muttered. From behind him, a tall and dark figure loomed. 

“‘ _He’s yours’?_ Hate to break it to you mate, but that ship has sunk.” The sudden voice made the model jump and turn around. Leaning against the wall-- arms crossed and eyes cold-- was Raihan. 

“R-Raihan. Fancy meeting you here. W-what do you want?” Jaxon stuttered. He’s met the dragon-tamer a few times before during socials with the rest of the gym leaders, but his looming presence always scared him to a certain degree. 

“I just came out here to fulfill my duty as best friend by telling you right now to stay away from the both of them. ‘Specially Piers. That bloke is happier than I’ve ever seen him. And I don’t want you ruining that."

Jaxon let out a nervous laugh, "Well now I hate to break it to you, but me and Piers are made for each other. We'll be back together soon enough." 

Raihan looked down while letting out a bemused chuckle. The dragon tamer pushed off the wall and slowly started walking towards the other man, "You know. I've known Piers for quite a while. We've been through so much. From the gym challenge to being gym leaders. I've seen sides of him that nobody else but the other leaders are allowed to see. One part that comes to mind was about five years ago. Right after you cheated on him. The man was at the end of his rope, wanting desperately to get rid of your memory and touch," he stopped and lowered his head till it was level with Jaxon's ear, "so that's what I did. I made sure that the next face he saw in his head, the next phantom touch he felt on his skin, was mine. Not yours." 

Jaxon gulped, a mixture of anger and fear welling up in gut, "You two slept together huh? Well...never chalked Piers up to being a slut." 

Raihan gritted his teeth as something finally snapped inside him. In one quick motion, he gripped the front of Jaxon's shirt and slammed him against the wall. A hard crack was heard as Jaxon's head collided with the bricks, "You listen here and you listen good, you good for nothing cunt. Leon might've had the restraint to not deck you square in the face, but unfortunately for you _, I_ don't." To prove his point, Raihan landed a hard right hook square in the in the side of his jaw, successfully knocking him to the ground, "I've been wanting to do this for the past five years mate. But don't think I'm done with you yet. I'm just getting started." Raihan looked down menacingly while cracking his knuckles. 

Kneeling down and gathering Jaxon up by the front of his shirt, the dragon tamer pulled his fist back only to find bitch boy still had balls. As the blonde spit into his face, Raihan snarled. “You know, I was going to hold back a bit, just for Piers…” He wrapped his now free hand around the model’s neck and slammed his head hard into the brick wall of the club. “... but I don’t think I will now.” Keeping Jaxon pinned by his neck, he lifted his other hand and punched him square in the nose. 

"This is for breaking Piers's heart five years ago...” Drawing his fist back, his fist slammed into the side of the model’s face. “This is for making him want to kill himself…” Raihan moved his hand from the man’s neck, using both hand’s to grip Jaxon’s shirt once again, headbutting him hardcore. “And this is for trying to worm your way back into his life!" He released his grip on the male, watching him slide to the ground. "I better not see neither hide nor hair of you around Piers again, got it?" He growled, rubbing his own forehead for a moment before he decided to return the rude gesture from earlier, spitting and making sure a nice disgusting loogie landed in the model’s hair. 

Raihan re-entered the club from one of the back ways. He looked down to inspect his fists and made the conscious decision to go into the bathroom to wash some of the semi-dried blood off his hands. He was still on edge, though he did feel a little bit lighter. He hoped his message was received loud and clear and that was the last time he had to deal with him.

After he rinsed and dried his hands, he inspected his hand. While he got all the blood off, there were notable bruises starting to form on both of his fists. He let out a defeated sigh and started making his way back to the main area, heading straight to the bar. Because after _that_ he needed a drink.

As he took a seat at the bar, he caught sight of Piers and Leon on the dance floor. Both were smiling and laughing while they were dancing. Raihan couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. 

“Those are quite the nasty bruises on your knuckles.” Kabu’s voice startled the dragon master. He looked away sheepishly. Kabu gave him a sideways glance, “I assume that means we’ve seen the last of a certain someone?” 

“If he’s smart. Yeah.” Raihan waved to the bartender for two shots. 

“Not that I have any issues. In fact, I regret not joining in. My question is what made you do that?” Kabu took a sip of his drink. 

“What’s there to say? Leon and Piers are my friends. Jaxon was a arse. I was just looking out for the both of them.” 

“That’s not all there is to it, is there?” Kabu turned his full attention on the other gym leader, “You have feelings for both of them, don't you? Or Piers at least?" 

Raihan looked down, "It's pretty obvious, huh?" He laughed, "Yeah. I do. But…" Both leaders looked back to the dance floor to watch Leon and Piers together. The sheer joy on Piers' face brought another fond smile to his face, "...I'm not the right person for him. Piers needs someone like Leon who will treat him right. Especially after that bitch. Even if I'm not able to be with Piers myself, I'll make damn sure him and Leon are happy. By making sure cunts like Jaxon don't get in their way." He turned his head back to the bar and spoke in a quieter voice, "I never want Piers to get to the point he wants to end his life again. Never again." 

Kabu reached out and patted Raihan on the shoulder, giving him a small smile, "For what it's worth, Raihan. I think you'd be just as good for Piers as Leon is."

The Dragon Tamer snorted in response, looking up as Gordie walked over to them. “Hey man, you’re later than I pegged you for.”  
  
“Yea, sorry, you know how my mom is.” He rolled his eyes, ordering a drink of his own. He spotted Leon and Piers on the dance floor. “ Hm… so did I miss anything?”  
  
“You have no idea.” Kabu smirked behind his glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, KizaRose wrote most of this~ I hope you all enjoy~


	23. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, but a problem arises.

Eyes fluttering opened, Piers yawned. He stretched his back out as he slowly looked around the room. Leon was on his back, sleeping deeply next to him. He smiled a bit, moving a bit of that lilac hair out of the ex-champ’s face. The sleeve of the black tee he was wearing slid down his shoulder. The singer stretched his arms above his head, turning to find that Synyster was sleeping hanging from the curtain rod over the window.    
  
As Piers got out of the bed, he walked over and gently pet the little Noibat’s chest. His eyes moved from the sleeping baby and out the window. He never really knew how great of a view Leon had from his room. Allowing his mind to wander, the musician thought back to last night. After having finally putting Jaxon in his place and moving past him, he had spent much of the night on the dancefloor with his now boyfriend.    
  
A tender smiled graced his face as he turned to look at the sleeping man.  _ He’s nothing but gentlemanly… always thinking about others before himself… _ With all the dancing, the two of them had tired out quickly. Piers remembered them joining Raihan, Kabu, and Gordie at the bar. The musician had seen those bruises on the dragon tamer’s knuckles and would have said something but The rock-type leader had interrupted him.    
  
Leave it to Gordie to challenge everyone to a drinking contest. The singer might have gotten more shit faced drunk than he meant to… but he did remember one thing. Leon drank even Kabu under the table. That was no small feat. In fact…  _ did Leon even get tipsy?  _ Piers wondered as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen. He hesitated to open the fridge but pushed past his anxiety, finding Leon had, indeed, fully stocked it. He exhaled slowly, grabbing out eggs, milk and a few other items to start making breakfast.    
  
♪ “So close, no matter how far~ Couldn’t be much more from the heart~ Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters~” ♪ Piers sang softly as he made omelets, keeping an eye on the bacon as it sizzled in the frying pan to his right. He was so involved in what he was doing, he didn’t hear Leon. When the taller man wrapped his arms around the musician, he smiled gently. “Sleep well?” Piers asked as the ex-champ rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, nodding sleepily.    
  
“Smells really good in here,” Leon muttered before yawning softly.    
  
“Well, I would ‘ope so, I put a lot o’ work int’ breakfast.” Piers teased him. “Ya can go sit at the table, it’s almost ready.” The ex-champ nodded, rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes before he leaned down and kissed the singer’s temple. The musician smiled tenderly, watching the taller man open the fridge and retrieve two bottles of orange juice, taking them with him to the table.    
  
Piers turned the stove off, plating up their breakfast. Grabbing the silverware, he joined Leon at the table after handing him his food. The was a very comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed breakfast and both took their time to wake up. After a few moments passed, Leon already having finished and washed his dishes, Piers got a phone call. He wasn’t going to answer it but the name on his screen made him pause.    
  
**_Incoming call from: Raihan_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers looked up at his boyfriend before he answered it. “‘Ello? Raihan, why’re ya callin’ me so damn early? ‘Ell, why’re ya callin’ me, period?”   
  
“Turn on the Telly.” The tone of his friend’s voice made his heart sink.   
  
“Wha--?” Piers started, watching the ex-champ get up and head for the T.V.   
  
“Turn. On. The. Telly.” Raihan repeated, his voice serious.   
  
“Lee’s already on it… What’s this all ‘bout Rai--?” Piers cut himself off, seeing Jaxon’s face on the screen. The extremely dark look on Leon’s face sent a shiver down the singer’s spine.    
  
**_“And you’re sure this came directly from the singer’s mouth?” the interviewer looked both intrigued and surprised._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“That’s right, it seems he’s all about his one night stands,” Jaxon said in response._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Are you sure he said that? There have been other rumors that he and the ex-champion are dating.” The woman pointed out to the model._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He scoffed, “Rumors are rumors. You can believe me or not.” the blonde shrugged. “But I know one thing, I am going to sue him for the rights to his song from five years ago.” He smirked_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“You are?!” the interviewer seemed beyond shocked._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Oh yes, it’s about me, so it’s my song. He’ll have to pay me every penny he made off of it if I win.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The screen went black as the T.V. was turned off, Leon stalking past Piers. The singer reached out and grabbed the ex-champ’s arm. “Lee! Wait!”   
  
“I should have killed that bastard last night when I had the fucking chance.” The tanned male spoke even and deep.    
  
“LEE! DON’T!” Raihan snarled over the phone. “Don’t! I--”   
  
“I know you beat his ass last night, Raihan, but apparently that didn’t do shite!” Leon snapped.   
  
“Killing him isn’t going to do anything but take you from Piers, and that’s what Jaxon wants. Think about it, Lee.” the dragon tamer sighed heavily. “Listen, you and I can counter sue him for defamation of character, and also stomp his case into the ground since he has no basis for owning the song just because it’s about him.” Raihan was typing loudly.    
  
Calming down some, Leon shook his head, “Alright…” he looked to Piers, “I know you probably wanted our relationship private--”   
  
“I never once said that.” The musician interrupted him. “In fact, I wanted t’ ask ya when ya wanted t’ go public, ‘cause th’ sooner we d’, th’ less likely it is for th’ press t’ release some wacky story...I mean, ya ‘eard th’ interviewer… there’s already rumors ‘bout us datin’ anyways.”    
  
“I can set up an interview for you guys for later today if you like? I’m already contacting my lawyers and drawing up the countersue.” Raihan said.    
  
“Yea, if you could get the same lady who interviewed Jaxon, that’d be even better.” Leon massaged his temples, “And this day started off so amazing.”   
  
The singer rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek, “Ain’t gonna let bitch boy ruin it are ya?” He asked gently.    
  
The ex-champ looked down at the musician before smiling tenderly at him, “No…” he responded softly.    
  
“Good,” Piers moved away from Leon, “Raihan, shoot one o’ us a text when ya get things sorted, we ‘ave a few things we gotta d’.”    
  
“Got it!” the dragon Tamer hung up and Piers put his phone on the table. He moved to scrape the rest of his breakfast into the disposal and turned it on.    
  
“You okay?” the taller male asked him.    
  
The singer sighed but nodded, “Yea, I shoulda seen this comin’ from ‘im.” he rolled his eyes as he washed his plate and silverware, setting them in the drying rack. Leon wrapped his arms around Piers, pulling him in for a gentle hug. The singer rested his cheek against the taller man’s shoulder, closing his eyes. The two of them stayed like that in silence for a few moments before the musician pulled back.    
  
“I need t’ shower…” He paused, a light blush covering his cheeks as he looked down. “Would… would ya wanna join me?” He asked softly.    
  
Leon’s own face heated up, “Are you sure?” he asked gently, watching the singer nod. “Then… yes. I’d love to.”    
  
Piers looked back up at him, their eyes locking for a moment before he gave the ex-champ the most tender smile he’d ever given anyone besides Marnie. Moving out for the other man’s embrace, the musician took Leon’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, and leading him to the bathroom.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this! back to chapters by me, sorry they're short again! -Yumi


	24. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers's and Leon's interview doesn't go as planned

Leon sat on the couch, glad they were finally home for the night. He barely registered Piers sitting next to him, even as the singer gently took his hand in his own. The ex-champ had two things currently filling his thoughts. One of which was something Piers had said during their shower earlier.  
  
 **_"Is... is this 'ow it was always meant t' feel?"_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** This made many questions pop up in Leon’s head. _How did Jaxon really treat Piers if he asked that? I can’t wonder about the one night stand, Raihan did what he could and Piers was still hurting then…_ He shook his head some and sighed. He felt the musician gently squeeze his hand. He returned the small gesture.   
  
The other thing that was on the tanned male’s mind was the interview. It had been going so well…   
  
**_“Just to clear a few things up, Lee an’ I are datin’. Nothin’ more, nothin’ less. I ain’t ‘bout one night stands, ‘m happily w’ Leon an’ that’s that.” Piers spoke firmly._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Thank you for clearing that up! While I still have you two, would you mind if I ask a few more questions?” the interviewer asked._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Not at all,” Leon answered simply._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Okay, well…”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** “It’s okay Lee… it’ll be okay…” the singer muttered softly.   
  
**_The video clip finished playing, Leon paled as Piers looked in near tears. It was just a part of the music video Raihan had shown him a bit ago._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Can you tell me about this video? Were you really going to kill yourself?” the lady asked._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_The ex-champ wrapped an arm around the musician and pulled him close. “This interview is done.”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Don’t think you’re innocent either Leon~” The smirk on this woman’s face was sinister at best. A video clip played from years ago of the ex-champ throw chairs around and fighting Rose in the streets in a drunken rage._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_Piers jumped up then, “Enough! This ain’t th’ interview we agreed t’ an’ ya can shove yer personal questions where th’ sun don’t shine, ya right cunt!” He snarled and grabbed Leon’s arm, storming out with him._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** The tanned male put his head in his hands, groaning softly. He felt the light touch of his boyfriend’s hand on his back to try and soothe him. There was a deep silence between them. Leon knew Piers wanted to ask about the video but didn’t want to pry.   
  
So, he finally spoke. “I haven’t always been good with alcohol…”   
  
“Lee, ya don’t ‘ave t’--” Piers stopped as the ex-champ shook his head.   
  
“When I came of legal drinking age, Rose decided that I’d be his drinking buddy. He started with his fancy wines… and soon upgraded to taking me to these little hole-in-the-wall bars. I was nearly constantly drunk after all my matches for the day.” Leon twiddled his thumbs as he looked down at his hands. “I’m sure you know as well as I do that Rose isn’t the nicest of people… and some times if he got too intolerable… like if he’d slapped me around too much or called me mean things… I’d drink.”   
  
The singer was silent, gently taking Leon’s hand back into his own. He laced his fingers with the taller man’s, gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. “So ya’d get shit faced at night… an’ sumtimes durin’ th’ day?”   
  
“Yea, I started to spiral, got drunk near constantly… and the more I got drunk, the more I realized that it was starting to take more and more alcohol to reach that point of not giving any fucks.” Leon brought the musician’s hand up and kissed the back of his hand. “I was so desperate to feel numb to the world…” He laughed a little awkwardly. “I broke my sobriety that night we went to that restaurant with Rai.”   
  
“Lee…” Piers moved to hug him tightly.   
  
A few tears fell down the ex-champ’s face. “I was so scared I was going to spiral again… but I didn’t. I was… honestly proud of myself… and the fear returned when Gordie challenged us to the drinking contest…”   
  
“But again, ya didn’t spiral, did ya?” The singer asked softly.   
  
“...No, I didn’t… that video... I’m ashamed of it. Rose was just as drunk as I was… but he said some pretty nasty things… and I was so _tired_ of him talking shite.”   
  
**_“You plan to endorse your brother? Hah, you think another Postwick Brat will be champion? Not a chance! That’s like saying that whore, Piers, was right in endorsing his brat of a sister!”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** He growled thinking about it, his hand squeezing the singer’s some. “I was so _mad_ . Didn’t stop Rose from taking me out drinking all the time.” He sighed.   
  
Piers reached over with his free hand and gently gripped the taller man’s chin. He turned Leon’s head so he was facing him. “But, despite ya drinkin’ again, ya didn’t get drunk… ya didn’t ‘urt _anyone_ includin’ my ex… that’s a huge step, Lee. Sure ya broke yer sobriety, but ya aren’t drinkin’ now, ya aren’t tryin’ t’ go out an’ drink now…” He moved his hands to wipe the ex-champ’s tears away, “An’ ‘m damn proud o’ ‘ow far ya came… that’s no small feat.”   
  
Leon gathered Piers into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Piers…” he said softly before he moved back far enough to smile brightly at his boyfriend. “I want you to know, no matter what, that video isn’t _you._ You were in a very dark place, and she had no right to bring it up.”   
  
The singer stared into the ex-champ’s eyes before he smiled softly. “Thank ya Lee… What d’ ya say we spend th’ night watchin’ movies an’ order take out? I can pay for it.”   
  
“Let me pay for it, I insist.” The tanned male kissed his temple before he could argue. The musician shook his head and sighed playfully. He pulled out his phone to find them a place to order from as Leon cuddled up to him.   
  
As Piers was browsing through the menu, the ex-champ hummed softly. “You know…” He reached over and ran his thumb over one of the singer’s snake bites. “... I didn’t know you had piercings…”   
  
The musician paused, blushing lightly. “I d’... I took ‘em out five years ago though…” he shrugged, handing his phone to Leon when he finished picking what he wanted, “... I just’... felt like wearin’ these ones today.”   
  
As the ex-champ chose his food, proceeding to pay for it, he looked to Piers. “Does this mean you have more?”   
  
The singer hummed, smiling as he took his phone back when Leon finished with it. “Ya will jus’ ‘ave t’ find out, now won’t ya?”   
  
A look of mischief crossed the tanned male’s face then, making the singer blink. “Oh, will I?”   
  
“Oh… ya wanna make a game outta this huh? Fine. Ya better notice every new one I put in.” the musician smirked.   
  
“...or?” Leon asked.   
  
“Or I won’t come over for a week.” Piers smirked more.   
  
“Okay, fair.” The ex-champ agreed. They petered off into a nice comfortable silence, Leon reaching for the remote.   
  
“Oh… an’ I ‘ave ones that ain’t visible… good luck~” He grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I apologize if this is a shorter chapter! I hope you all still enjoy it!


	25. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets attacked... and finds something he wishes he didn't

Leon grunted as he flopped onto the couch. A few days had passed since Piers’s challenge, and so far he’s done well with noticing his helix and industrial piercings. He smiled as he relaxed a bit. Today had been very eventful with the Tower, many trainers showing a lot of promise. He leaned his head back even as Alecia hopped up into his lap, the little shiny Zigzagoon curling up. He gently pet her fur, happily. After a moment, he picked up his phone to check the time. Piers should be there in about 10 minutes. The ex-champ debated whether he should get changed or not before finally pushing myself up off the couch to take a shower.    
  
When he stepped back out of the shower, he expected to find Piers in the livingroom. Walking out of his room, he was surprised that the singer still wasn’t there. Brows knit, Leon checked the time on his phone again. It wasn’t like the singer to be late, at all. This started to worry the ex-champ. “Maybe he had another pokemon to go rescue…” He muttered softly.    
  
Alecia looked up at him and chittered, bouncing over to the tanned male. He leaned down and scooped her up, petting her. “You’re right, I’m just worrying over nothing, I’m sure…” despite saying that, he was getting really nervous. Pacing around a bit, he paused as a portal tore open in the center of his living room. Through it floated Mewtwo, holding an unconscious Piers.    
  
“Piers?!” He quickly took the singer from the pokemon, “Mewtwo? Wh-where did you come from?”   
  
The pokemon silently pointed at the Pokeballs on the musician’s hip. Leon didn’t ask any further questions, looking Piers over worriedly as he laid the male on the couch. The worst injury the musician appeared to have was a bruise forming on his cheek. “What happened…” he trailed off.   
  
“A masked assailant attacked Piers… cut a bit of his hair off. Piers tried to fight him off but the man knocked him out before running off.” Mewtwo spoke then.    
  
The ex-champ walked into the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen towel and some ice. He wrapped the towel around the ice and brought it over to the singer, pressing it against the pale man’s cheek gently. “Thank you for bringing him back, you can go back if you like,” Leon said softly. He heard Mewtwo return to his ball.    
  
Gently stroking Piers’s cheek, the tanned male sighed softly. “Maybe I should have gone out to find you when I realized you weren’t here yet…” He muttered.   
  
“S’not… yer fault.” The singer muttered, eyes slowly opening. “Not like I expected it…” He slowly sat up, grabbing the makeshift ice pack and keeping it in place against his cheek. The musician groaned softly as he massaged his temples with his free hand. “M’ ‘ead ‘urts a little… ‘ow’d I get back?”   
  
“Well, Mewtwo brought you back. Never thought I’d see him. I always thought he was just a myt-- OH SHITE YOU HAVE NIPPLE PIERCINGS!” The ex-champ blurted as he looked at the singer’s chest.    
  
Piers blinked and looked down before he burst into a fit of hard laughter. “Ow! It fuckin’ ‘urts t’ laugh ya tosser!” the musician laughed as he spoke. When the singer calmed down, he smiled gently at Leon, “Ya get a point for noticin’ and… thanks, Lee… I needed that.”   
  
“You’re welcome… I guess? But holy shite… I’m going to have trouble sleeping tonight.” The ex-champ groaned.    
  
Piers grinned big at him as he set the kitchen towel wrapped ice on the coffee table. He slowly shifted to hug the taller male, sighing contently. After a moment the musician sighed and pulled back, standing. “I need t’ go look at how much o’ m’ ‘air that bloke snipped off…” He frowned a bit before walking to the bathroom.    
  
Leon stood, taking care of the ice before joining Piers when he took too long to leave the bathroom. The singer was staring at himself in the reflective surface with a deep scowl. With how he’d been laying on the couch, it wasn’t obvious how much of his hair had been cut. Now that he was standing up, however, there was a clear two to three inches of hair missing from the end of a third of his ponytail.    
  
After a moment of silence, the ex-champ reached up and rubbed the man’s back. “Want me to fix it? I normally cut my own hair…” He offered softly. The musician took a moment before he nodded.   
  
“Yea, please.” Piers said softly. He watched as Leon opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a fancy case. When he opened it, there were various combs and scissors. The tanned male grabbed a specific pair and reached up to take the singer’s hair out of its ponytail. The musician suddenly grabbed his wrist. “P-please… jus’... d-don’t take it out… c-can ya jus’ cut it as is?” He asked softly, voice shaking a bit.    
  
The ex-champ watched him worriedly before sighing and nodding. “Okay.” He gently trimmed the male’s hair until it was all even.    
  
“S-sorry…” The singer muttered softly.    
  
“You don’t need to apologize, it’s your hair, I just want you to be happy.” Leon beamed at him gently.    
  
“Thank ya, Lee…” Piers seemed to pause, “Ya… think you can cut a bit more?” He asked softly.   
  
“If I cut too much, it’ll take you a long time to regrow it. Are you sure you want that?” The tanned male asked.    
  
The singer seemed to think about it before shaking his head. “No, yer right… it’s at a good length right now even w’ a little bit o’ ‘air bin’ cut off…” He frowned then. “Why th’ fuck would someone attack me t’ cut m’ ‘air?” he grumbled.   
  
“I don’t know, but we can use my laptop to look and see if there’s any news about this.” Leon offered.    
  
“Yea, ‘d like that.” The musician smiled a bit, “looks good, thank ya again Lee.” He kissed his cheek. The ex-champ smiled and took Piers’s hand in his own and led him back into the living room. They were greeted with the sight of Slash curled around Synyster, both pokemon asleep. Leon grinned, taking his phone out and snapping a picture.    
  
“That’s so cute.” He cooed before posting it on his Pokegram and pocketing his phone. The tanned man walked over tot he side table and grabbed his laptop before he sat on the couch. He felt it shift with Piers’s weight as the singer settled beside him.    
  
Browsing online and doing a bit of research, Leon paused as he found a link.    
  
**_****REAL 100% AUTHENTIC PIERS HAIR (NOT FAKE)****_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Out of curiosity, the ex-champ clicked on the link. He was silent many moments before his eyes drifted over to Piers. The singer had his hand over his mouth as he read the listing.    
  
“Ya ‘ave got t’ b’ shittin’ me… “Got it at th’ concert… Piers gave it t’ me ‘imself”? What kinda o’ bullshite is this!” The musician groaned.   
  
“I don’t think you’ve even read the worst part about this…” Leon muttered.   
  
“What d’ ya mean I ‘aven’t--” He followed to where his boyfriend’s finger pointed and his eyes widened. “No bloody fuckin’ way…”    
  
“Yea… looks like he’s got internet access…” The ex-champ muttered.    
  
“As if I couldn’t  _ ‘ate _ th’ bloody tosser more…” The musician sighed in frustration. “‘Ow is he even  _ gettin’ _ m’ ‘air?”   
  
“I don’t think he is…” shaking his head, Leon looked to Piers, “there’s no way… and I don’t think your attack is related to this.”   
  
The singer sighed and nodded, “yer right, but honestly… all I gotta say is… Rose is a god damn bloody creep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late! Please enjoy~


	26. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Leon finally get to relax a bit

Lifting the cup of tea to his lips, Piers sipped at the warm liquid with a content exhale. He sat curled up on the bench on the patio of Leon’s place, watching the sunset. He felt the wooden bench creak with his boyfriend’s weight, an arm draping gently across his shoulders. The singer shifted to rest his head on the other man’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the closeness. There was a long stretch of comfortable silence before Leon spoke.    
  
“So…” He started.   
  
“Mewtwo?” Piers asked quietly.   
  
“Mewtwo.” The ex-champ responded.   
  
The singer sighed softly, shifting so he could face his boyfriend. Taking a sip of tea, he took a minute to speak. “Well…” he tapped his belt that held his three normal Pokeballs. “This is what I refer t’ as m’ “Special Case” Pokemon. Ya know, referring t’ th’ rehabbin’ I d’.” He took one of the Pokeballs off his belt. “Back when I got Slash from Guzma, He ‘anded me an extra Pokeball… An’ I mean, it wouldn’t be a big deal, but he jus’... ‘anded it t’ me through a ‘andshake an’ didn’t tell me anythin’ ‘bout it…”    
  
The musician lifted his cup back up to his lips, taking another sip. “Any time ‘ve gotten a Pokemon from th’ bloke, he’s ‘ad a back story for me. This one… it don’t. So I could only imagine th’  _ possiblities _ .” He shooke his head. “But after I got this one,” He placed the Pokeball back on his belt and pointed to the one next to it. “I was given this by N. I don’t trust th’ bloody tosser as far as I can throw ‘im… an’ I can’t throw far ‘cause I can’t lift anyone over eighty pounds.” He heard Leon snicker and he smirked at him.   
  
“But he ‘anded this t’ me… an’ it is one o’ th’  _ worst _ cases I ‘ave. He warned me that it was ‘orrible… I shoulda known he wasn’t lyin’. I still am workin’ on it… but I ain’t gettin’ very far.” The singer sighed, picking up the third ball and tossing it. Mewtwo came out of the ball and looked around confused. “After that last one, this bugger ‘ere jus’ came waltzin’ up t’ me in m’ own livin’ room. Gave me quite th’ bloody fright he did. Mewtwo, why don’t ya tell Lee why yer a “Special Case”?” Piers muttered.    
  
The legendary pokemon seemed to hesitate before floating over to grab his ball off the ground and hand it to the musician. He watched Piers take it before he finally spoke.    
  
“A long time ago, I was cloned from Mew. Giovani used me for evil and wrong things and soon I found mankind lacking. To make a long story short, I changed my tune when a trainer showed me that life can be much more. I left to hide, traveling far and wide to try and find myself. Along the way I heard many other Pokemon speak of a man who was caring for pokemon who’d been harmed by man. They led me to Piers, and I believe he is the only one that can help me find my true purpose in life.” Mewtwo looked to the singer before he nodded and tapped the ball to the pokemon’s forehead and drew him back into it.    
  
Setting the Pokeball back into its spot, the musician shifted. “So now ya know.” He grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and tried to light it, frowning as his lighter only sparked. The singer paused as he heard another lighter. Looking over at the ex-champ, he stared in surprise even as Leon leaned over and lit Piers’s cigarette with his own. The musician blushed as he watched the other male pull away and take a drag.    
  
“Ya didn’t--” Piers started.    
  
“I felt like it, not because of you. I just thought this was the perfect moment to have one.” Leon said to him honestly, exhaling smoke from his nose as he spoke. The singer watched him with a soft smile before he took a drag from his own cigarette. The two of them fell back into their comfortable silence, Piers leaning his head on Leon’s shoulder as they enjoyed the sunset.    
  
When the last of their cigarettes finally reached the end, they put the butts out in the nearby ashtray. The sun was finally sinking below the horizon when Piers stood up from the bench. Leon watched as the musician stretched and turned to him, holding out his hand. The ex-champ smiled tenderly as he took the offered hand, standing. He happily followed the shorter male back into the flat.   
  
“Wait ‘ere a moment.” The singer purred, kissing the taller man’s cheek. The ex-champ watched him slip into the bedroom. Waiting for just a moment, he moved to the Entertainment Center and opened one of the drawers built into it. Leon pulled out a sleek, medium-sized black box, smiling as he looked it over.   
  
Hearing Piers step back into the living room, Leon near dropped the box. The singer couldn’t see what the ex-champ was holding as a giant Gigantamax Charizard plush was blocking his view. The tanned male gently set the box on the coffee table and he hurried over to take the plush.   
  
“Is this for-- Did you make this?!” Leon’s eyes sparkled as he held it up.    
  
The singer blushed and looked away, scratching his chin. “Y-yea… ya like it?”   
  
“Like it? Hell no…. I bloody fucking love it!” The ex-champ beamed, dropping the plush in favor of picking Piers up into a bear hug. He let go when he heard the Musician squeak out a breath of air, chuckling awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m just so Happy.”   
  
“Ya don’t need t’ apologize for that. ‘m really ‘appy ya luv it so much.” Piers smiled up at him gently.    
  
Leon smiled at him, eyes closed. “Oh! I have something for you too!” He’d gotten so excited over the plush, he’d nearly forgotten the box.    
  
Piers watched him curiously, eyeing the black box he picked up off the table.    
  
“I… only hope this doesn’t come off wrong…” The ex-champ smiled at him nervously.    
  
The singer gently took the box from him and pulled the lid off. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the box.    
  
“Ah… I did the wrong thing didn’t I?” Leon sounded deflated. “I’m so sor--”   
  
“No… no ya didn’t d’ th’ wrong thing at all, Lee.” He pulled the black spiked choker out of the box, looking it over. “I jus’... never ‘ad another choker besides this one.”  _ I haven’t taken it off in five years… _ Piers reached to take off his current silver banded choker, rubbing at his now bare neck. The singer gently removed the charm and added it to the new choker.    
  
“M-may I?” Leon asked gently, his hand over the musician’s. He watched the shorter male nod and took the new choker from him. He wrapped it around Piers’s neck, fastening it and making sure it wasn’t too tight. The ex-champ took a step back and smiled gently, “It looks  _ amazing _ on you.”   
  
The singer smiled a bit, blushing light. “Ya think so?” he watched Leon nod and he moved to kiss him. Cupping the tanned male’s face, he gave him a rather wicked look.    
  
“Oh… oh no… what’s that look for?” Leon asked, swallowing thickly.    
  
Piers grinned up at him and leaned close to his ear. “Wanna notice th’ non-visible piercin’ I ‘ave?” he purred before stepping back. The singer smirked and turned his back to Leon, walking back toward the bedroom, pausing only long enough to give him a sultry look.    
  
Leon stood froze, face a brilliant crimson. He snapped out of it, quickly moving to follow piers. “Of course I-- Wait, are you saying you have a piercing  _ there _ of all places?! Piers?! Are you trying to make me lose sleep at night?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sooooo sorry this is so late! I hope you guys still enjoy this.


	27. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Leon spend time with Marnie and Hop

Dipping the brush back into the light pink nail polish on the table, Piers blew on Marnie’s fingernails trying to get them to dry quicker. He pulled the brush back out and painted another coat on. He could feel his little sister watching him with light awe. No matter how many times he’d done this for her, she always seemed so amazed that he was doing it in the first place. Replacing the brush and closing the container, the singer blew on her fingernails once again.    
  
“Yer sure Lee was okay w’ us ‘avin’ a day t’ ourselves?” Marnie asked once again, for the third time that day. She’d reverted back to her Spikemuth accent, though she only ever seemed to use it around Piers and no one else.   
  
“Yea, was ‘is idea after all. He’s spending time with Hop as we speak.” The singer muttered as he shifted to place the nail polish on the coffee table. He was in his own flat, Slash currently curled up in his little sister’s lap. Piers grabbed the hairbrush off the side table behind him and motioned for her to turn around. Watching Marnie turn, He took her hair in his hands and brushed it, humming a soft tune as he did.    
  
“When yer done, can we make some chocolates? I… I think Leon might like ‘em.” A light blush covered the back of her neck and Piers noticed it.   
  
“Ya mean Hop right?” The musician grinned as Marnie shifted. “Ya got a kiddie crush on Lee’s lil’ bro? ‘ow adorable~” He grinned teasing her. He barely dodged the elbow aimed for his side and laughed lightly. “‘M jus’ messin’ w’ ya. Sure we can make ‘em both some chocolates. D’ ya wanna use molds? Like th’ heart-shaped ones?” He grinned as her elbow connected that time, making him laugh some.    
  
Marnie nodded to him, beet red. He’d never seen her so embarrassed. The musician grabbed her ribbons from the side table and tied Marnie’s hair up into pigtails. Smiling, he gently set the brush back on the table and sat back. He watched his little sister grab the hand mirror off the side table nearest to her and look it over.    
  
“Thanks bro.” She said softly. Piers leaned over and kissed her cheek.   
  
“Yer welcome… so… chocolates?” He gently asked her and she nodded. Standing, the singer made his way to the kitchen to get out what they needed. He turned to spot Marnie grabbing the molds while he started tempering the chocolate.    
  
♪“ Hey little sister, what have you done? Hey little sister, who's the only one? Hey little sister, who's your superman? Hey little sister, who's the one you want?”♪ Piers grinned as he sang, swaying his hips a bit as he watched Marnie butter the molds so he could pour the chocolate into them. She rolled her eyes at him and gently shoved him.   
  
“Don’t start that song. Yer embarrassing me!” She puffed her cheeks out at him. The singer gently ruffled her hair, which just made her shove him again. Marnie took the mold from him and put it in the fridge and sighed.    
  
“Ya luv me~♪” He singsonged to her before gently leading her back to the couch. As they settled back down, Piers hummed, “So… anythin’ botherin’ ya?” he asked.   
  
Marnie seemed to hesitate before asking, “What made you and Lee start dating?”   
  
Piers smiled at her gently, “He wrote a song for me… an’ performed it.” He watched her eyes widen in surprise.    
  
“He-- Leon can write an’ sing?!” She exclaimed.    
  
Piers nodded and chuckled, “Yea, he surprised me too. He can sing pretty damn well too.”    
  
“I wanna hear now!” Marnie pouted and her brother laughed some.    
  
“Text Hop an’ ask ‘im t’ ask Lee t’ sing for ya two.” the singer smirked. He didn’t expect to see Marnie scramble to get out her phone and do exactly what he suggested.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hop jumped to the left just as the ball was heading his way, headbutting it back towards Leon. He watched as his older brother ran to his right as the ball came rolling towards him, kicking it around with his feet a bit. The younger of the two smirked as he braced himself, knowing what was coming. The ex-champ kicked the ball up in the air before jumping up, spinning and kicking it towards Hop.    
  
He watched as his younger brother bounced the ball off his chest and clapped, “Wow, Hop! You’ve gotten so much better!” He beamed at him. The ex-champ jogged over to his little brother, ruffling his hair and handing him a bottle of water.    
  
“Thanks Lee!” Hop beamed back at him, taking a drink. He heard a chime from his phone and moved to pull it out of his shorts pocket. Leon got a drink of his own water, wiping the sweat from his brow as he watched his little brother read over his text. The younger male’s eyebrows shot up and his head snapped up to look at the ex-champ. “You  _ wrote and performed _ a song  _ for Piers _ ?!” He exclaimed.    
  
Leon blinked before blushing and looking away as he scratched the back of his neck. “Y-yea...why?”   
  
“Marnie is demanding I tell you to sing for us… which I agree! You gotta sing for us now!” Hop pouted at him.   
  
“Oh geez, alright alright… let’s head to Piers’s then.” Leon gently escorted Hop off the field at the park and back to his own flat.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The ex-champ blinked, as did Hop, and they were both given the smallest most adorable little pouch he’d ever seen in his entire life. He watched his brother open it, noticing how shy Marnie was being, before seeing his face light up.    
  
“Bro, open yours!” Hop exclaimed, looking up at him.    
  
“Okay, okay.” Leon smiled as he opened it and his own face lit up. “Piers--!”   
  
“Yea, Marns an’ I made ya both those chocolates, enjoy ‘em.” the singer blushed, looking away and scratching his cheek. Leon closed his and set it on the side table so he could pull Piers into a gentle hug.    
  
“Thank you! I love them!” He grinned brightly at his boyfriend.    
  
Hop, not one to be outdone by his brother, pocketed his and hugged Marnie. “Thanks, Marnie!” He smiled at her. She hugged him back gently, lightly blushing before she pulled away.    
  
“Now… ya gotta sing for us, Lee.” She pointed at the ex-champ and he rubbed the back of his head.    
  
“Only if Piers sings with me.” He smiled tenderly at the musician.    
  
“Alright, fine, hang on a sec then…” Piers moved out of his hold to grab a guitar and his fingers started plucking the strings. The two younger siblings moved to settle on the couch to watch them. Leon blushed and cleared his throat, looking to Piers as he started to sing.    
  
♪“ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open… And I don't feel like I am strong enough…”♪ The musician’s voice didn’t even crack in the slightest. Leon smiled at him gently,   
  
♪“'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away…”♪ he continued the verse. Piers’s fingers slowed on the guitar, making the music trail off.   
  
“That’s not the whole song!” Hop complained.    
  
The singer shook his head, putting his guitar back in its rightful place. “Ya never said a whole song.”   
  
“Lee, ya ‘ave a great singing voice.” Marnie said softly.    
  
“Hah, Thanks Marnie.” Leon smiled in slight embarrassment.    
  
“She’s right bro!” his younger brother looked at him determined.    
  
Leon chuckled softly as he looked over at Piers. “Hey… is that a belly button piercing?” He asked.   
  
The musician simply crossed his arms and smirked at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me, sorry this chapter is out so late!


	28. Beach Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers, Leon, Hop, and Marnie go to the beach, bringing Raihan, Victor, and Gloria with them.

Piers never did really like the feel of sand under his toes. He hated sand  _ period _ , but the only reason he was here at this beach today was that Marnie had asked… that and damn Leon looked good without a shirt. Of course, he couldn’t help drooling over Raihan’s shirtless form either. The Dragon Tamer had been invited along by them both and had happily obliged, wearing his own pokemon-themed swim trunks-- which was Trapinch of course. The singer moved to settle on the black towel that his boyfriend had laid out for him, planting his umbrella in the sand.    
  
“Like ‘ell am I goin’ out int’ th’ sun w’out an umbrella! Ya blokes realize no matter ‘ow much sunblock I use, I turn int’ an Arceus damned tomato?!” He’d yelled earlier. Still, Leon had made sure the musician put sunblock on. Yet, here the tanned male was, wearing tanning lotion and laying on his stomach.    
  
Piers was about to pick his book up when he spotted a wicked look on Raihan’s face. He shifted and spotted a sticker sheet in the dragon tamer’s hand. He snatched it out of the man’s hand as he was about to put a sticker on the ex-champ’s shoulder, causing him to stop and stare at the singer with wide eyes. Piers gave him a wicked grin and plastered one of the stickers on the other man’s forehead. Raihan looked horrified, scrambling to peel it off as Piers put another on his belly.    
  
“Bruh! Stop!” He shrieked.   
  
“Why should I? This is fun, I see why ya were ‘bout t’ decorate Lee in these~” Piers singsonged.   
  
“Ack! I get Piers, I get it! Stop putting dick stickers on me already!” Raihan whined.    
  
The musician put a sticker on his cheek and looked at the sheet, smirking. “Looks like that’s th’ last o’ ‘em.” He moved back under the umbrella and finally pick up his book, watching the dragon tamer pout as he peeled off the sticker.    
  
Leon chuckled softly, turning his head to look at Raihan, “You should have know Piers would do that to you… and you totally deserved it.”   
  
“How dare! You’re supposed to be my best friend!” the dark-skinned male feigned hurt.    
  
Piers rolled his eyes, getting absorbed in his book.    
  
“Lee, Piers, Raihan! You guys should come play volleyball with us!” Hop grinned. Gloria and Victor both nodded excitedly.    
  
“Nah, s’not m’ thing… but if ya need a referee I can d’ that.” Piers set his book aside and sat up.    
  
“Rai and I will join, right Rai?” Leon beamed as he rolled over.    
  
“As long as I get to go against you!” The dragon tamer got that look in his eyes. The ex-champ grinned, getting the same look. The singer sighed and rolled his eyes before shaking his head.   
  
“‘ere we go again… ya kids better b’ ready.” Piers muttered as he watched the two move to join the kids. Leon was on Hop’s and Marnie’s team with Raihan on Victor’s and Gloria’s. Piers moved to stand a bit closer but not too close, as he knew he’d probably eventually get hit by the ball otherwise. In the beginning, it looked like Raihan and his team had the upper hand, but then Marnie got competitive. The singer smirked, knowing well that his little sister rarely ever got competitive and when she did… Leon’s team started catching up quickly.   
  
An hour later and the teams were tied. Piers yawned, stretching as the last of their match was going well… until the ball did exactly what he thought it would. The musician caught it with his arms before it could hit him in the face, falling backward as he did.   
  
“Piers?!” Leon started, but Marnie was next to him first.   
  
“Big bro, you okay?!” She looked at the musician with deep worry.    
  
Piers held the ball up int he air for someone to grab, feeling Raihan take it from him before he pushed himself upright. “Jus’ peachy.” He grumbled as he scrubbed at his face.   
  
“That was an amazing catch though!” Hop piped up.    
  
“Thanks, I guess?” The singer shook his head, “are ya guys done playin’?”   
  
“Yea, we’re gonna go swim,” Marnie said softly. Piers nodded to her, grabbing his umbrella and walking over to the towel, trying to brush off the sand his body before he sat on it again. Leon hurried over to help brush the sand off his back, the both of them settling on the towel.   
  
Raihan watched the kids wade into the water, splashing each other as he joined the other two adults, though sitting on his own towel close to them.    
  
“You  _ always _ did get hit by volleyball when we used to come here together.”   
  
Piers growled at the sound of the voice, head snapping up to see Jaxon again. “Can’t ya take an Arceus damned bloody hint an’ leave me th’  _ fuck _ alone!” He snarled   
  
“Now why would I leave my boyfriend alone?” Jaxon cooed.   
  
“Bloody Loon, s’what ya are! I ain’t yer boyfriend an’ never will be again!” The singer snapped.   
  
The model rolled his eyes, “Stop fooling yourself Piers, you’re lucky I’m letting you play house with another man.”   
  
“Ya ain’t lettin’ me d’  _ shite _ !” Piers hissed. He felt Leon shift and put his hand on his boyfriend’s chest, holding him back. He shot a look at Raihan to also keep him from doing or saying anything stupid.    
  
“You know that eventually you’ll be in my bed and be mine again, so stop lying--”   
  
“Enough! ‘m fuckin’ sick o’ yer shite, Jaxon. We’re gonna bloody end this.” Piers cut him off.   
  
“And how do you plan to--”   
  
“I challenge ya to a Pokemon Battle in Hammerlock.” He pointed at his ex. “An’ if I bloody win, yer gonna leave me th’ fuck alone.”   
  
“But If  _ I  _ win, then you’re going to leave that mongrel and date me again.” Jaxon smirked darkly.    
  
“Piers, you don’t have to agree to that,” Leon said softly, his hand on his shoulder.    
  
“Lee’s, right. We can find another way to get him to stop.” Raihan muttered softly, the dragon tamer having moved closer to him and the ex-champ so all three were not settled on the towel.   
  
Piers shook his head, “No, nothing else we d’ will stop this tosser an’ ‘m fuckin’ tired o’ dealin’ w’ ‘im.” He looked at his ex. “ _ Fine _ ! I accept.”   
  
Jaxon’s grin broadened, “This will be easy, since you seem to have forgotten that I use fairy types~! Good Luck, you’re going to need it!” He laughed.   
  
The singer slightly paled before shaking his head, ‘Fairy type or not, ‘ll still kick yer ass! Next week at seven at night! Ya better not be late or yer forfeiting!” Piers snarled.    
  
The model turned to leave, laughing more. “He really thinks he has a chance? This will be a piece of cake and then some!”   
  
The singer was visibly shaking, even as the kids ran over to them. Marnie tackled Piers in a hug and he relaxed some. “‘m fine Marns… promise.” He said softly.   
  
“That was Jaxon, wasn’t it? Yer never fine around him… and ya know it.” she scolded him.    
  
“Yea, well, I jus’ challenged ‘im to a pokemon battle without rememberin’ he uses fairy types.” The musician hung his head, “‘m sorry Lee…” He felt his boyfriend’s fingers lace with his own.    
  
“Don’t give up so easily, you haven’t chose your team and that idiot just told you what type he’s going to be using, we can use this to our advantage. You know I’ll help you train.” Leon offered softly.   
  
“So will I! I’m tired of Jaxon’s stupid face and him being so sure with himself! He’s not going to win this one!” Raihan growled.    
  
Piers watched both men before hugging them, “thank ya both…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far!


	29. Beach Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers worries about the upcoming Battle but Leon and Raihan try to help

Running his hand through his monochromatic hair, Piers sighed exasperatedly. He was currently helping Leon and Raihan pack everything up, the kids all exhausted and napping in the awaiting Corvitaxi. The singer felt a hand on a shoulder, looking up as the ex-champ gave him a gentle smile. Piers did his best to smile back but it didn’t last.  
  
“Don’t worry too much, bruh. We got your back, you know this.” The dragon tamer lifted up the cooler, loading it into the taxi.  
  
“I know… I know…” The singer shook his head, putting the towel back, his umbrella, and his personal bag into the taxi before he climbed in.  
  
“You know, but you’re still worried,” Leon muttered softly as he placed the last bag in the Taxi before joining his boyfriend and the kids in the Corvitaxi, Raihan getting in after him.  
  
Piers leaned his head back on the headrest, sighing. “He’s a fairy type user… how could I forget that?” He asked softly.  
  
“Bruh, it’s been how long since you’ve either battled him or seen him battle? Cut yourself some slack.” Raihan took a picture of them all piled in the Corvitaxi before telling the driver where to go. “Besides, Lee and I will help… do you know what team you want to use?”  
  
The musician shook his head, stroking Marnie’s hair as she napped against his shoulder, Hop napping against his other one. “No… At first I thought ‘bout bringin’ m’ normal team, but that ain’t gonna ‘elp much. Only pokemon I ‘ave on m’ normal team that ain’t Dark Type is Eric, my Toxtricity.”  
  
“Toxtricity! That’s the _perfect_ pokemon to use against Jaxon! It’s a poison type and that typing is super effective again fairy types!” Leon smiled big.  
  
“Yea, but I can’t rely on ‘im alone… an’ on top o’ it, I know Jaxon Dynamaxes ‘is pokemon….” The singer muttered. Raihan watched him with a look of worry.  
  
 **_Calling back Duraludon, the dragon tamer smirked. His eyes watched as the Pokeball grew in his hands, shifting his gaze to watch the look on his opponent’s face. Raihan’s look of satisfaction faltered, watching as the singer gripped at his head, swaying a bit on his feet. He hesitated slightly before tossing the ball, Duraludon growing in size._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** “Are… will you be okay if he does that?” The taller male asked.  
  
“I told ya b’fore Rai, ‘m fine. I get a bit o’ a ‘eadache an’ that’s all.” Piers muttered seriously.  
  
Leon looked at his best friend who shrugged. The Corvitaxi landed and Raihan gently woke Gloria and Victor, leading them out of the taxi, grabbing their bags. “Text me, or video chat me when you get back, we’ll pick this conversation back up.”  
  
“Alright, talk t’ ya soon Rai.” The musician waved to Raihan before the Corvitaxi took off once again, Piers telling the driver where to go next.  
  
A soft silence fell in the cabin as Piers and Leon laced their fingers together. The ride to Spikemuth was short and they were dropped off outside of the gate.  
  
“I’m going to see if I can’t make it so we can put a hatch in the roof of Spikemuth so Corvitaxis can actually fly into the place.” The ex-champ mused, picking up Hop and half the bags.  
  
“That’d b’ very lovely, t’ b’ ‘onest.” Piers responded, picking up Marnie and whatever was left. With his free hand, the singer took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and led him back to his flat.  
  
Once they got inside, the musician laid his sister in her bed, closing her door so she could nap. He then led Leon to his spare room so he could lay Hop down to nap as well. Once Piers closed the door, he took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, leading him to his own room and closing the door so their call with Raihan didn’t disturb their siblings.  
  
Settling on the bed, the singer took his hair down, shaking it about. Leon smiled as he watched him before calling Raihan to video chat. It took a few moments before the dragon tamer answered.  
  
“Hey guys, sorry about that, some Goomys escaped the egg room and I had a mess to clean up.” He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
“S’fine…” Piers muttered as he moved to lay back on his bed, next to the ex-champ.  
  
“So, back to our earlier conversation, you said you thought to use your normal team… _but?_ ” Raihan asked, laying on his side on his own bed.  
  
“But they’re mostly Dark Types. Yea sure, Eric would b’ damn good t’ use against Jaxon, but I can’t jus’ use ‘im. I don’t really ‘ave any other poison or steel types t’ use…” The musician sighed, rolling onto his back. “I mean, I could keep Starchild, He’s a pretty tough bloke… I could keep Sid Vicious, my Malamar, too. O’ course I keep Eric, he’s super effective against fairy types… but for th’ other three I ‘ave no idea who t’ use.”  
  
“Could use Luna, she may not be super effective, but she’d be neutral… also, she can learn Iron Tail… which _will_ be super effective.” Leon pointed out.  
  
“Not a bad idea, might ‘ave t’ talk t’ Kabu ‘bout that since, if I remember correctly, that’s a move only taught in Hoenn by a Move Tutor and the only way a Sylveon can learn it.” Piers rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
“You know, Noivern can learn Iron Tail as well, and they can learn Steel Wing too…” The dragon Tamer started.  
  
“But Synyster is still only a baby…” The singer muttered a bit, looking to the little Noibat sleeping on the drapes over the window.  
  
“Pokemon can still evolve despite age, you know this. Besides, as a Noibat he can still learn those two attacks. I know he’s dragon type and would be in danger, but you should give him a chance to prove himself. He’s going to grow into one of the best Dragon Types I’ve ever seen, I just know it.” Raihan smirked.  
  
“Alright, If I use Synyster, you get to teach ‘im those two moves.” Piers said, pursing his lips, near pouting.  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be in great hands.” The dark-skinned male winked at him.  
  
The room went quiet as Piers thought about which pokemon he had left that he could take with him. Slash mewed as he crawled out from under the bed and hopped up on top of the mattress, curling up on the musician’s chest. The singer pet him idly, “‘ve never used Slash in a battle… an’ he’s pure fire type since he never got t’ level…”  
  
Leon leaned over to pet the Litten, smirking. “I think you have your team. Starchild, Sid Vicious, Eric, Luna, Synyster, and Slash.” He shifted and kissed his cheek. “You got this love. I’ll take on training Luna that Iron Tail move. I’ll see about inviting Kabu over to get some insight from him.”  
  
Piers smiled gently, relaxing visibly.  
  
“Now that that’s taken care of, I’ll handle teaching Synyster, so bring him over when you two are free.” The dragon tamer shifted, “Just shoot me a text, for now, I need to hunt down something to eat, so I’ll talk to you two later.”  
  
“Thanks Rai, talk to ya later.” Piers waved as the video call ended. “I’ll train Slash t’ ‘ave a variety o’ moves, won’t be th’ best skillset but it’ll d’.” He shifted so the Litten was now curled up in front of him while he was laying on his side. The singer felt Leon card his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, sighing contently. He felt his boyfriend’s thumb touch his ear.  
  
“Daith piercing?” The ex-champ asked before he hummed, “Eyebrow too…” He trailed off as Piers smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. This stopped Leon dead in his tracks. “Holy _shite_ Piers…” He breathed.  
  
The musician chuckled, “ya noticed all m’ piercin’s… granted I gave ya a chance t’ notice a few for free.” He teased.  
  
He felt the tanned male kiss his temple and he relaxed more. _’m still worried ‘bout that bloody tosser dynamaxin’ on me…_ _  
__  
__If I may, Piers… I can help with your sensitivity to it…_ _  
__  
_The singer paused, though he tried not to show his surprise on his face, there had to be a reason Mewtwo was speaking to only him. _You can?_ Piers lifted his head as his bedroom door opened and Eric trilled at him. “Ya can come in Eric, jus’ close th’ door behind yerself.” He watched his Toxtricity close the door and quickly come over to the bed.  
  
Leon smirked a bit as the Pokemon curled up on the bed with them. Eric poked Piers’s side and the musician looked at him. There was this look in the Toxtricity’s eyes that he’d never seen. He was trilled at again, Eric’s fingers lightly playing the glands on his chest. _He says he has a plan… that you should talk to Marnie about as well._ _  
_  
_When Lee falls asleep tonight, ’ll wake Marnie an’ we four will ‘ave a wee chat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than normal and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it <3


	30. Where one tale Ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets ready to meet with someone

A few days later, Piers was packing up some things. After discussing things with Leon and Raihan, they decided camping out in the wild area would be a great idea. On top of that, the dragon tamer assured the singer and the ex-champ that he knew the  _ perfect _ spot to train for the upcoming pokemon battle. Piers shook his head as he folded his clothing, packing it into his travel bag.    
  
“Bro… when did ya say yer goin’ t’ th’ Wild Area again?” Marnie asked, poking her head into his room.   
  
“T’morrow. Why?” He asked as he packed the last of his clothes and stood.    
  
“I was thinkin’ ‘bout invitin’ m’ friends over while ya were out.” She said softly, watching as her older brother picked out what he was going to wear for the day.    
  
“Go ahead, ya know I ain’t got a problem w’ that. There are left overs in the fridge.” Piers hummed as he set his clothes on his dresser and entered his bathroom.   
  
Marnie went silent as she watched him set out his make-up and piercings for the day. “How long will ya be out?”   
  
“Jus’ a few days… need t’ get some trainin’ done b’fore my match against Jaxon.” Piers muttered.   
  
“Okay… want me t’ make lunch?” The young girl stepped back.    
  
“Yea, thanks.” The singer responded as he watched Marnie disappear from his doorway. He closed his bathroom door, taking a quick shower.    
  
A few moments later, the singer would step out of the bathroom, all his piercings in, black lipstick on, and black eyeshadow on his eyes. All of his piercings were once again in place. He left his hair down, though having to calm himself. He hadn’t worn it down in nearly five years…    
  
**_“Don’t you ever DARE take your hair down!” Jaxon snarled at him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers trembled before shaking his head, “No… I can d’ as I fuckin’ damn well please w’ m’ own ‘air! He can’t control me anymore!” He growled before looking at himself in the mirror.    
  
Exhaling slowly, the musician stepped into his bedroom and grabbed his clothes off his dresser. He pulled on a black tank; putting a deep fuchsia corset on over it; a pair of black skinny jeans, his knee-high fuchsia boots, fishnet arm warmers, and a white half jacket that was torn a bit in the back. The singer reached up, messing with on the spikes on his new choker.    
  
Taking his time, Piers finally walked into the living room where he found Marnie sitting on the couch, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, and his plate awaiting him on the coffee table. As he approached, he watched his little sister stop mid-bite and stare at him in awe.    
  
“I ain’t seen ya like this in  _ years _ bro…” She smiled gently, “s’a good look on ya!”   
  
The singer blushed, settling on the couch with her as he grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite. “Thank ya…” He said softly.    
  
The siblings settled into silence as they ate their lunch. When both were done, Piers took their dishes and washed them before setting the plates in the drying rack. He strolled over to his room, grabbing his packed back and the pokemon bag he had yet to pack. Walking around his flat, he picked up a few bouncy balls and the feather toy before packing them along with some homemade treats.    
  
After packing a few more things-- a warming blanket, Pokemon formula in case Synyster wasn’t ready to eat more solid foods-- he set the bags by the couch.    
  
“Is Leon picking ya up soon?” Marnie asked as she watched him in interest.   
  
“Oh, thanks for remindin’ me.” Piers grabbed his phone, scrolling through his texts before he sent one out.    
  
_ Hey, meet me in th’ park in Wyndon in ‘bout an ‘our.  _ _   
_ _   
_ He pocketed his phone, moving to the drapery over the window where he found the little Noibat. “Hey, Syn… would ya b’ opposed t’ bein’ in a Pokeball?” He pulled out one of his spare Duskballs and held it up next to the little Pokemon. He chittered in response, sniffing the Duskball before gently tapping his nose to it. Piers smiled softly, looking at the ball in his hand before placing it on his silver belt.    
  
Hearing a nearby meow, the musician looked down just in time to see Slash rubbing up on his legs. He kneeled down to pet him, holding out the specific Duskball for him. Slash was never picky about being in it, so he easily tapped the button with his paw and went into his ball. The singer settled the Litten’s ball next to the Noibat’s on his belt.    
  
Double-checking the others, finding he did have Starchild, Sid Vicious, Eric, and Luna were all in place, he smiled in satisfaction. He checked the time. “Forty minutes… I should ‘ead out.”    
  
Marnie stood and walked over to him, giving him a hug. “Be careful out there, ‘kay?”    
  
“I will, ya an’ th’ brats ‘ave fun.” He teased her, ruffling her hair gently.    
  
“I will an’ ya will regret not bein’ ‘ere for it!” She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Piers chuckled and kissed her temple.    
  
“See ya in a few days, Marns.” He picked up the two bags and headed out the door, catching her soft “bye” as he closed the door.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Corvitaxi ride to Wyndon had been pretty dull. The scenery was nice, sure, but other than that it was pretty boring. Piers was happy when it landed, paying the driver before he stepped out of the cabin, grabbing his bags. Checking the time, he noticed he had about ten minutes to kill, so the singer made his way to the nearby cafe.    
  
After settling at a table and ordering himself an apple scone and some blood orange tea. The weather was pretty nice, not too hot but not too cold either. Piers hummed as he enjoyed his tea and scone, thinking about something that had happened the day before.   
  
**_“Are ya sure ‘bout this Lee?” The musician asked, worrying the hem of his shirt with his fingers._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leon reached out and took his hands in his own. “I’m positive, if it makes you happy, then it makes me happy.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“But what if--”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The ex-champ shook his head, “Don’t worry about ‘what ifs’, I guarantee you that I mean it when I say I’m sure.” he smiled tenderly at him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Snapping out of his daydream, the musician pulled out his money and paid for what he ordered. Checking the time yet again, he hurried to the park, not wanting to be late.   
  
When he finally reached the gated park, he looked around. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, as well as moving his hair out of his face, Piers noticed he was a minute early. Exhaling slowly, he started to feel nervousness bubbling in his gut. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, the singer willed himself to relax, closing his eyes for only a moment. As he reopened them, and let his arms fall back to his sides, he felt the wind blow his hair, smiling as he stared at the horizon. There was nothing to worry about, this he knew. The sound of boots crunching on the pavement made the singer turn, his smile broadening.    
  
It was at this moment, he  _ knew _ everything was right in his life. 

_ "Look at you, look at you~"  _ A smile like that could only affirm what he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Yes this is the End of Sugar (cliffhanger BUT) if you notice, it's a part of a series~ Keep an Eye out for the new fic, coming soon~


End file.
